Mariage forcé
by Lyly-chan
Summary: George abandonne son fiancé le jour du mariage, Arthur a des dettes énormes et est dans l'impossibilité de les rembourser et risque la prison. Deux éléments sans rapport apparant mais qui conduiront pourtant Fred Weasley à un mariage forcé... ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

**_HP_**

**_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de Bleugus, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoire se différencie de chapitre en chapitre._**

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 1**__ : _**_L'effet d'une bombe

* * *

_**

_"En es-tu sûre, Fred ? C'est un homme pas commode et...

_ Ne t'en fais pas George. Je m'occupe de tout. Ce que tu dois faire c'est aller le retrouver et ce le plus vite possible. Lui dire que tu l'aimes et être heureux."

Geaorge Weasley regarda son jumeau dans les yeux, faisant passer toute sa reconnaissance dans son regard. Il avait tellement peur de ce que son acte allait entrainer, qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Une mélodie résonna dans le bâtiment et une voix annonça le départ de son vol.

Quelle idée de voyager de façon moldu ! Mais c'était un moyen sûr pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas si jamais on se lançait à sa poursuite. En tout cas tout de suite. George serra son frère dans ses bras, lui offrit un sourire humide puis prit la direction de l'embarcadère.

Fred Weasley resté debout derrière les barrières vit son frère disparaitre emporté par la marée humaine. Déjà un début de regret germait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais c'était lui qui avait poussé son frère à partir, non ? C'est lui qui avait insisté pour tout régler, n'est ce pas ? Il était un griffondor, il puiserait dans son courage, pour accomplir sa tâche.

Il sortit de l'aéroport d'un pas vif et chercha un endroit pour transplaner. Une fois fait, il se retrouva devant un édifice ancien et tout en pierre. Qui pouvait bien se payer le luxe d'avoir un bâtiment de fête dans sur le terrain de sa maison principale ? Il était si grand, que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans une pièce et la réception dans une autre !

La fortune de la famille Flint n'était plus à prouver. Fred resta debout quelques secondes, incapable de bouger. Il savait que plus il perdait du temps, plus la chose s'aggravait. Il savait que de nombreuses personnes -dont un certain homme- l'attendaient. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'entrer et de lancer cette nouvelle qui aurait l'effet d'une bombe.

Pourtant, pour une fois son courage de griffondor lui faisait défaut. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'enfuir en courant. Mais alors ce serait pire. Et il avait dit à George qu'il se chargeait de tout.

Du bruit attira son attention et il vit plusieurs journalistes se précipiter vers lui. Souhaitant les éviter, il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de rentrer. Il arriva immédiatement dans un couloir sombre d'où lui parvenait de manière étouffé les bruits de la salle de cérémonie où les invités étaient déjà rassemblé.

Etant déjà venu par deux fois, il prit sans hésiter un petit couloir sur la droite, puis sur la gauche et arriva enfin à une porte. Derrière devait se tenir le fiancé de son frère, auquel il allait annoncer, que ce dernier s'était enfui avant la cérémonie de mariage pour rejoindre un autre homme. Merlin, qu'il avait envie de fuir aussi.

Pourquoi devrait-il faire face au fiancé de son frère ? Déjà pourquoi son frère s'était-il fiancé à cet homme ? Il était incroyablement beau, certes. Mais il était aussi froid, imposant, effrayant. Son regard bleuté congelait quiconque osait s'opposer à lui. Son regard vous sondait de telle façon que vous sentiez votre âme mise à nu. Les seuls sourires qu'il ai vu effleurer ces lèvres sensuelles étaient froides, cyniques et/ou cruels.

Pourquoi devait-il lui faire face encore ? Ah oui, il l'avait promis à George. Foutu George. Foutu frère. Foutu droiture griffondor.

Rassemblant les dernières parcelles de courage présentes dans son corps, il frappa à la porte. Une voix forte et grave lui répondit sèchement.

_"Entrez."

Il poussa la porte et fut étonné par la beauté de la pièce. Simple, le côté austère des murs de pierre était amoindri par des tentures de toile bleue pale, ça et là des bouquets colorés égayaient la pièce. Le mobilier de bois était certes assez massif mais beau et il donnait tout de même une impression de chaleur à la pièce.

_"Fred. Dois-je comprendre que George est _enfin_ arrivé ?" fit une voix froide.

Absorbé par la décoration -ou dans le but de retarder au maximum la conversation- il n'avait pas prêté attention à la seule personne qui y était présente. Il fut quelque peu surpris de l'entendre lui parler. Légèrement décontenancé, par le fait que l'homme a pu le reconnaitre si vite, il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

C'était stupide. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il ne portait qu'une simple robe de cérémonie bordeaux alors que son frère était censé porter la même tenue que son futur, c'est à dire une robe violine aux arabesques noires, brillantes de poussière d'argent. Une tenue couteuse commandée spécialement pour le mariage par Marcus Flint.

_"Alors ? Est-il là oui ou non ?

_ Non.

_Comment non ? Je vais aller le chercher ce sera plus simple.

_ Non ! Je dois vous parlez, Marcus." L'interpellé leva un sourcil dubitatif.

_"N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons depuis votre arrivé ?"

Fred ne répondit rien et passa simplement le seuil veillant à bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il fit face à un Marcus au visage de marbre et au sourire méprisant.

_"J'ignore ce que vous avez en tête mais je me marie aujourd'hui. Qui plus est avec votre frère. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de refuser vos avances.

_ Mes... QUOI ! Je ne vous fais pas d'avance vous n'êtes pas mon genre !" Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Et oui, Marcus Flint était le genre d'homme qui était le genre de tout le monde. Combien de personne donnerais tout pour une nuit avec lui ? Combien ferait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de son frère à ses côtés ?

Avec ses yeux verts pâle, qui semblait tantôt de glace, tantôt de feu quand il repérait une proie. Ses lèvres si sensuelles se mariant à merveille avec ses traits durs, si virils. Ses cheveux mi-long si noir qu'ils en semblaient bleu ajoutait un côté rebelle à cet homme bien fait qui avait tout pour lui. Ce corps fort, musclé pareil à une statut qui aurait pris des années à être sculpté. Son charisme et sa présence imposante étant rehaussé par son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze de taille.

Marcus était charismatique, dangereux, riche, puissant et terriblement sexy. Mieux valait ne pas l'avoir contre vous. Fred devinait qu'au contraire, en étant dans ses bras, on devait se sentir bien en sécurité face aux dangers du monde.

_ "Allez donc chercher George, au lieu de rêvasser.

_ Je... c'est... il...

_ Que se passe t-il ? Allez vous cessez de dire des choses sans sens et vous décider à parler ?" La voix était si sèche, si méprisante. Fred serra les poings. Et dire qu'il cherchait les mots pour ne pas vexer ou blesser l'homme et lui... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui annoncer cela tout de go sans le moindre tact... si ? Après tout il était un griffondor : il fonçait sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles.

_"George ne viendra pas.

_ Comment ?

_ Il ne viendra pas au mariage. Il est parti... rejoindre un autre homme." Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Bien que ce sentant encore un peu coupable, de lui apprendre quelque chose comme ça en ce jour qui aurait dû être de fête, le poids en moins sur ses épaules le fit soupirer de soulagement.

Levant les yeux, il recula d'un pas en croisant le regard furieux de Marcus. L'homme semblait au bord de l'explosion de rage. Il lui fallait bien l'admettre, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si hargneuse. Fred n'était pas non plus assez stupide pour croire que l'homme s'effondrerait en sanglot. Mais il avait pensé qu'il y aurait comme une sorte de moment de flottement ou l'autre ne l'aurait pas cru, un moment de détresse, puis d'acceptation douloureuse, avec une certaine colère envers son frère, mais surtout une souffrance palpable d'homme trahi.

Hors dans ces yeux haineux, il ne voyait ni béatitude, ni peine, ni souffrance. Que de la colère, ou plutôt de la rage contenue. Fred devait bien l'avouer sur ce coup là, il avait peur. Marcus le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et était deux voir trois fois plus musclé que lui. Aucun doute que s'il décidait de le tuer, il n'aurait même pas besoin de sa baguette.

_"George ne viendra pas ?" Oh merci Merlin ! Sa théorie n'était pas si fausse. Marcus était juste un cas spécial à manier avec précaution. Sa rage n'était sans doute là que pour camoufler sa déception et sa peine. Après tout la personne qu'il aimait, venait de le jeter. Fort de sa théorie, Fred répondit.

_"Je suis désolé, Marcus. Je devine que ce dois être difficile pour vous. Être abandonné par la personne que l'on aime est assurément une dure épreuve. Si il y a quoi..." Un éclat de rire moqueur lui coupa la parole. Moqueur mais incroyablement froid, il donna un frisson de peur à Fred. Son instinct lui hurlait littéralement de prendre la clé des champs.

_"La personne que j'aime ? Est ce que vous essaieriez de me... _réconforter_ ?"Il avait dit ça comme on aurait dis : _essaieriez__ vous de... voler cette sucette à cet enfant ?_ Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sa théorie serait-elle erronée ?

_"Soyons clair, Fred. Je me fiche de votre vaine tentative de consolation. L'amour ici n'est pas en jeu. Votre frère et moi avions un accord.

_ Un... un... accord ?

_Oui. Un accord. Et le rompre serait dangereux pour votre famille, croyez-moi. Alors répondez : où est-il ?"

Fred avait senti un nouveau frisson le parcourir quand Marcus avait menacé sa famille. Et de quoi donc parlait-il en disant qu'ils avaient un accord ? George lui aurait-il caché quelque chose ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de son jumeau. George n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Même quand il disait à toute la famille qu'il était heureux de se marier, il avait été le seul à voir la tristesse sous son masque. Il avait été le seul à voir que ces sourires étaient trop nombreux et qu'ils ne montaient pas à ses yeux.

Alors il avait demandé des explications. Et son jumeau lui avait avoué ne pas être réellement amoureux de Marcus, bien qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Que s'il se mariait, c'était en fait pour oublier un autre homme, qu'il avait laissé partir sans tenter de le retenir. Un regret qui le travaillait au corps. Olivier Woods car c'était lui, avait eu une proposition plus qu'intéressante d'une équipe de quidditch professionnelle. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle était en France. L'ancien gardien de griffondor avait alors proposé à George de partir avec lui. Mais ce dernier avait refusé, incapable de laisser sa famille, et surtout son jumeau.

Fred l'avait alors houspillé, grondé, réprimandé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez secoué pour se battre à nouveau. Les choses avaient dès lors été claires et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait face à un Marcus Flint en colère qui lui parlait de choses qui lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

_"Je ne sais pas où il est. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas. Ce mariage est annulé. Et puisque vous ne semblez pas si mal le prendre, je vais y allez. Enco..."

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Fred fut brutalement plaqué au mur. Sa tête le heurta avec un bruit sec et il grimaça sous la douleur. Il leva un regard sombre sur Flint qui le maintenait, l'empêchant de bouger.

_"Il est absolument hors de question que quoi que ce soit annulé. Vous rendez-vous compte du montant exorbitant déjà dépensé pour cet évènement ? Du nombre de personne invité pour cette noce? Et pire encore du scandale que cela engendrera ? Il est HORS DE QUESTION d'annuler ce mariage !

_ Que voulez vous y faire ! Je vous l'ai dis je ne sais pas ou il est ! Voulez-vous épouser un fantôme ? Lâchez-moi maintenant ! Vous me faites mal !" répondit Fred en se débattant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait Marcus le lâcha bel et bien. Le regardant dans les yeux, le brun fit un pas en arrière puis laissa son regard courir sur son corps. Fred se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Encore une fois il se sentait mis à nu. Sans pouvoir rien y faire il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

_"Bien. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que votre frère vous a envoyé ici.

_ Quoi ?

_ Restez là, je reviens."

Sans perdre de temps, Marcus prit la porte. Fred lui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Son frère l'aurait envoyé ici pour une raison ? Bien sûr annoncer son départ, mais il était à peu près sur que Marcus ne se référait pas à cela. Il attendit par pure curiosité pendant une dizaine de minutes mais finit par perdre patience. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et donc ne devait à personne de rester ici. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, puisque apparemment Marcus ne partageait pas son avis.

Le salaud avait verrouillé la porte. Et quoi qu'il fasse Fred n'arrivait pas à enlever le charme. Il fallut à nouveau attendre pendant les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie avant de voir Flint arriver. Il lui sauta presque dessus.

_"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé ? Et puis que faisiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Et c'est quoi ce plan de "c'est pour cela que votre frère vous à envoyé" ? Il m'a envoyé pour vous dire que c'était fini entre vous ! Point ! Maintenant je m'en vais puisque j'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé !"

Encore énervé, il se dirigea vers la porte espérant bien la passer cette fois. Vaine espérance. Il fut saisit par l'avant bras avant d'être propulsé sur un canapé rouge foncé presque noir. Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, on lui lança un vêtement à la tête.

_"Mettez ça."

Fred inspira et expira profondément. Un avada l'enverrait forcément à Askaban et ce quelque soit le motif énoncé. De plus s'il était mal lancé, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui ferait Marcus. Il tira sur le tissu, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable l'autre énergumène voulait-il qu'il se change ? Le tournant entre ses doigts, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une robe violine avec des arabesques noires pailleté d'argent.

Il eut un instant où son esprit fut totalement vide de toute pensée.

Cette robe était l'exacte réplique de celle que portait actuellement Marcus. Cette robe était une robe de mariage. Cette robe était celle qu'aurait du porter George si il était venu se marier.

_"Pourquoi voulez-vous que je porte ça ?"Marcus tapa du pied impatient.

_"Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec ce que vous avez sur le dos. Faites vite notre mariage doit bientôt commencer, les invités ont assez attendu."

Un instant resté sans voix, Fred éclata d'un rire qui se transforma vite en fou rire. C'était trop drôle ! Est ce que Marcus avait bien dit ce qu'il croyait l'avoir entendu dire ? C'était fou. Son rire devint rapidement hystérique. C'était du délire, il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier toute cette histoire.

Il ne vit pas Marcus s'approcher et l'observer avec une certaine inquiétude, il ne le vit pas non plus s'éloigner pour prendre un verre d'eau et il ne le vit encore moins récupérer la robe violine. Par contre, il sentit très bien quand l'eau glacé rencontra son visage.

_"Mais vous êtes malade ?

_ C'est vous qui riez comme un hystérique, pas moi. Maintenant si vous êtes calmé, habillez vous.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Je confirme que vous êtes malade ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, il est hors de question que je vous épouse.

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix. Votre famille doit prendre ses responsabilités. Je présume que c'est ce que votre père avait prévu en vous envoyant me prévenir du désistement de votre frère. Alors arrêtez cette comédie et habillez-vous !"

Fred ne comprenait rien à cette discussion qui semblait stérile. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre le mariage de son frère, une quelconque responsabilité familiale et... Mais d'où sortait cette histoire que son père l'aurait envoyé ?

_"Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous racontez Marcus. Mais une chose est sur, je ne vous épouserais pas ! Maintenant laissez moi SORTIR !"

Le brun le jaugea un moment, semblant réfléchir intensément. Fred espérait vraiment qu'il reviendrait à la raison et le laisserait en paix. On ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à se marier. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que Marcus racontait au sujet de sa famille et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait s'en aller et c'est tout.

_"Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air au courant.

_ Au courant de quoi ?

_ Je vais chercher votre père. Attendez sagement ici."

Avant que Fred n'ai pu faire quelque chose, Marcus était parti et lui était de nouveau enfermé. Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait dit aller chercher son père. Son père était une personne calme et très empathique qui pourrait ramener Flint à la raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard Marcus et son père passait le seuil.

_"Papa, il faut le raisonner ! Cet homme veut que je l'épouse !

_ Fred ? Mais je croyais que George faisait une crise d'angoisse ? Où est ton frère ?

_ Apparemment Arthur, George a choisi de s'enfuir avec un autre juste avant notre mariage."

Arthur pâlit brutalement et faillit défaillir. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par son fils qui le conduisit jusqu'au canapé. Inquiet, Fred lui prit un verre d'eau et l'aida à le boire lentement.

_"Par les quatres fondateurs ! Que va- t- on faire ?

_ Papa calme toi ce n'est pas si grave. On va faire une simple annonce et s'expliquer avec les invités. On verra pour la note plus tard quand les choses seront un peu tasser. Ne t'en fais pas papa." Fred ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père le regardait, mais il sentait bien qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il semblait plongé dans un autre monde.

_"Arthur, vous saisissez les retombées, bien sûr. Mais tout n'est pas perdu puisqu'il reste Fred. Mais vous devez lui expliquer de quoi il retourne. Je vous laisse quelques minutes.

_ Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas forcer mon fils à vous épouser. Il ne vous connait pas. Il ne vous aime pas.

_ Nous savons tout les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas d'amour mais d'affaire. Expliquez-lui la situation qu'il décide lui même de ce qu'il veut faire." Sans plus attendre Marcus sortit alors que Fred se tournait vers son père dans l'espoir de comprendre cette étrange conversation.

Alors son père lui raconta. Tout avait commencé à la fin de la guerre quand le ministère leur avait en plus des médailles données une récompense substantielle pour service rendu à la nation sorcière. Cela avait représenté une belle somme. Et son père lassé des intrigues du ministère l'avait quitté et investit l'argent. Au début tout allait bien. Les placements faisaient fructifier l'argent et ce avec un minimum de risque. Sauf que ces petits investissements, qui commençaient à bien rapporté, avaient attirés des requins aux dents longues.

Il s'était laissé embarquer dans des histoires trop importantes pour lui et on l'avait floué. Très vite, il s'était retrouvé sans rien. Pire, il s'était retrouvé endetté et pas qu'un peu. En entendant le montant de la somme dû par son père Fred Weasley pâlit. Bien que son affaire de farce et attrape marchait bien, à l'heure actuelle il lui faudrait un minimum d'une dizaine d'année pour tout remboursé. Une dette pharamineuse.

Et c'est la que Marcus Flint était arrivé. Il avait comblé les dettes et renfloué les comptes. Quand Fred entendit la somme prêté par Marcus, il quitta le canapé pour s'asseoir, puis s'allonger au sol. C'était juste trop. En échange de sa _générosité_ Marcus lui avait bien entendu fait signer une reconnaissance de dette mais avait averti que si un des fils Weasley l'épousait la dette serait nulle.

_"Par Godrick et Salazar ! Papa ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à Harry ? Il est marié à Drago et lui s'y connait dans tout ça ! Il aurait pu t'aider, au maximum te prêter la somme ! A eux deux, ils sont le couple le plus riche de ce pays ! Pourquoi avoir fait appel à Marcus ! Il est lui même un requin aux dents longues !

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Ma fierté... ma foutu fierté... C'était déjà tellement dur et je voulais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit au courant. Et puis demander l'aide d'un Malfoy... J'aime beaucoup Drago ! Mais pour notre famille, notre nom c'était... Et puis George semblait beaucoup aimer Marcus. Il prenait doucement le chemin du mariage sans que rien ai à être forcé ! J'ai cru à un don du ciel. Mais... maintenant..."

Voyant son père le visage dans les mains en train de sangloter, Fred se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il tenta de le rassurer mais même lui n'y croyait pas. Une telle dette ! Serrant son père contre lui, il ferma fortement les yeux réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Soudain son père se détacha de lui et se redressa. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir essuyer ses larmes et le regarder dans les yeux.

_"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide, Fred. J'ai fait une grave erreur et c'est à moi de l'assumer.

_ Papa...

_ Non, Fred. J'ai déjà fait assez d'erreur. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils gâcher sa vie. Les choses étaient différentes quand je pensais que George était amoureux de Marcus, mais je ne te ferais pas épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas. Merlin, je pensais que lui aussi était amoureux de George, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il te demanderait une telle chose.

_ Du calme, Papa. Je...

_ Avez-vous fini ? Il est l'heure maintenant.

_ Marcus, il est hors de question que mon fils...

_ Papa, s'il te plait laisse-nous. Je dois discuter avec Marcus. Ne t'en fais pas ! Je te rejoins vite."

Fred fit un sourire confiant à son père. Confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas à l'idée d'affronter Flint en tête à tête. Mais il était hors question qu'il cède. Il n'épouserait pas Marcus Flint, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Son père hocha la tête et quitta la pièce non sans lui jeter un dernier regard anxieux.

_"Bon. Mon père m'a tout dit mais je refuse tout net de me marier avec vous.

_ C'est que votre père ne vous a pas tout dis.

_ Si, il l'a fait mais je refuse toujours. Je sais qu'il a des dettes... importantes. Mais je les rembourserais. Nous avons de nombreux amis fortunés qui n'hésiterais pas à nous avancer les fonds pour racheter cette dette." Marcus parti d'un rire plus qu'amuser et le rouquin sentit que l'homme avait encore un atout dans sa manche.

_"Je suppose que votre père vous a donner le montant que j'ai du lui prêter. Et je suis sur que les Potter-Malfoy sont plus qu'en mesure de s'en acquitter. Mais pourront ils aussi s'acquitter des intérêts ?"

Des intérêts ? Son père n'avait pas parlé d'intérêts. Doux Merlin comment avait-il pu ne serait qu'une seconde penser qu'un homme d'affaire comme Flint prêterait une telle somme sans y mettre un taux d'intérêt ? Il n'avait rien d'une bonne âme charitable, de plus ainsi il assurait sa prise sur son père.

_"A combien s'élève le taux ? demanda t-il fébrilement.

_ Trois pour-cent, tous les deux mois." Fred sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds."Bien sûr, vous conviendrez qu'il s'agit d'un taux très faible, mais sur une somme aussi conséquente... De plus depuis le prêt il s'est écoulé plus d'un an et demi, presque deux ans sans que je ne perçoive quoi que ce soit."

Fred dût s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le supportant plus.

_"De plus, même si les Potter-Malfoy intervenaient, je pourrais faire trainer les choses, tout en faisant enfermer votre père en prison. Un guerrier de la lumière enfermé parmi tous ces mages noirs... Ne serait-ce pas horrible ?"

Il lança un regard haineux au brun face à lui. Piégé, il était piégé. S'il n'épousait pas Marcus, son père irait en prison. De nombreux mangemort encore en vie prendrait plaisir à s'occuper d'un Weasley. De plus le discrédit serait sur sa famille et ils perdraient, même avec l'aide de Harry, tous leurs biens. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire. Mais une question le taraudait.

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tout cela pour m'épouser ?

_ Pas pour vous épouser, vous. Mais pour épouser un Weasley.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Vous pourriez avoir n'importe qui d'un simple claquement de doigts. Vous êtes un homme beau, puissant et riche. Pourquoi tout ce stratagème pour nous attirer dans vos filets ?"

Cette question le laissait totalement dans l'impasse. Ils n'avaient rien à apporter au Flint. Rien de particulier. Ni fortune, ni renommé d'une quelconque noblesse... rien, pour un homme comme lui.

_"C'est simple. Je veux des enfants.

_ Des enfants ? Mais vous pourriez en faire avec n'importe qui !

_ Certes. Mais avoir des enfants d'un Weasley, redorera le blason familiale souillé par mon père."

Les beaux yeux verts s'étaient faits brûlant de haine et la bouche pulpeuse s'était tordue en une moue amère. Cette colère n'était pas dirigé contre lui mais Fred ressenti tout de même l'envie de reculer et peut être même de se sauver. Marcus était vraiment effrayant.

Fred savait que le père de Marcus avait été l'un des fervents partisan de Voldemort. Et que même cinq ans après la chute du mage noir, malgré le fait que le fils n'a jamais rejoint le Lord, de nombreuses personnes associaient encore le nom des Flint aux ténèbres. Il en allait de même avec Drago alors qu'il avait été longtemps un espion de la lumière et qu'il avait épousé Harry Potter. Ce n'est que récemment que les choses commençaient à se tasser pour lui. Effacer les pêcher d'un père était le combat de toute une vie.

_"Bien. Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Vous connaissez maintenant les répercutions que tout ceci pourrait avoir, alors habillez vous. Vous avez cinq minutes."

Les dés étaient pipés, il avait perdu avant même de commencer à jouer. Aujourd'hui, Frederic Weasley allait se marier.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Et voilà le pauvre Fred obligé de subir. Mais c'est un griffondor ! Pire ou Mieux un Weasley alors il ne se laissera pas abattre !

_Donnez moi votre avis !__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoire se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_**Note 2 :**Merci à **Bleugus** qui est maintenant ma bêta-lectrice  
_

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 2**__: **Noces funèbres

* * *

**_

Fred d'une main tremblante récupéra la robe abandonnée sur un fauteuil. C'est à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait qu'il ôta sa robe bordeaux, mais un sifflement mécontent le stoppa.

_"Vous ne pouvez pas porter cette chemise avec cette robe. Cela passait avec l'autre parce qu'elle n'était pas visible, mais avec la robe de cérémonie, on pourra la voir."

En quelques pas, Marcus se trouva devant la seule armoire de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit révélant de nombreuse chemise à un Fred encore un peu hagard. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il en sortit une chemise en soie blanche aux reflets rosés qui donnerait avec la robe l'impression que cette dernière avait légèrement déteinte sur la soie. C'était du plus bel effet. Se tournant vers Marcus, il constata qu'il avait la même mais en noire.

Blanc et noir. La Lumières et les Ténèbres. Marcus avait-il prévu le coup ? Comment aurait-il pu alors que son frère avait sans doute lui même choisi la chemise qu'il porterait en dessous ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il prit la chemise tendue et la posant sur le fauteuil, commença à déboutonnait celle qu'il portait.

C'est en la laissant tombé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était soumis à un nouvel examen visuel d'un certain brun. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et maudissant ses gènes roux, il rougit. Il savait pour avoir déjà vu George rougir qu'il le faisait jusqu'à l'estomac et que comme tous les Weasley ses oreilles devenaient écarlates. Il se tourna et offrit son dos à l'enquiquineur, dont il pouvait maintenant sentir le regard glisser sur son dos et ses reins.

Rapidement, il mit la nouvelle chemise, puis se glissa dans la robe. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelque secondes, pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était des heures. Il pensa alors qu'il allait passer sa vie avec Marcus et que ce dernier aurait donc tout loisir de l'observer.

Il serra les poings. Par Godrick, lui aussi était un homme d'affaire ! Lui aussi pouvait négocier. Il n'allait pas laisser Flint tout régenter. Et certaine pas régenter sa vie. Il était un Griffonfor, et un Griffondor ne se laissait pas faire sans se battre un minimum.

_"Si vous avez fini, allons-y.

_ Pas si vite. Je tiens à négocier notre accord ou mariage si vous préférez, ajouta t-il narquois.

_ Les conditions sont claires : nous nous marions, vous me donnez des enfants, et en échange votre père n'ira pas en prison et votre famille ne sera pas humiliée publiquement.

_ Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais il n'y a que des avantages pour ma famille ou mon père. C'est tout de même moi qui me marie."

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Marcus semblait plus qu'étonné par ce retournement. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Les Weasley n'étaient-ils pas censés être loyale entre eux, fidèle, près au sacrifice ? Il avait sans doute sous estimé l'adversaire. Mais il ne craignait rien. N'avait-il pas toutes les cartes en mains. ? Il pouvait dire non à tout ce qui le dérangerait.

_"Allez-y, je vous écoute.

_ Tout d'abord, il est hors de question que je cesse mes activités professionnelles.

_ Il faudra bien élever les enfants.

_ Oui, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. _Nous_ le ferons. N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui les voulez alors il est hors de question que je m'en charge seul !"

Fred avait déjà viré à l'écarlate. Mais pour qui se prenait ce type** ?** Il voulait faire de lui un homme au foyer ? Il avait une vie bien remplit avant son arrivé ! Déjà qu'il l'obligeait à l'épouser hors de question qu'il abandonne tout ce à quoi il tenait pour lui. Le magasin était leur rêve à lui et à son frère. George était peut être loin aujourd'hui mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il participerait toujours à l'élaboration de nouveau produit, et ferait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour l'aider même à distance.

Marcus de son côté, en voyant cette réaction, se dit qu'il pouvait lâcher du leste. Après tout ce beau jeune homme serait sien aujourd'hui, pas la peine de trop le brusquer, et ils avaient le temps avant l'arriver des enfants. Il n'avait aucun doute de pouvoir convaincre son époux à ce moment là de s'en occuper à plein temps. Les Weasley n'étaient-ils pas connus pour leur dévouement à leur famille ?

_"Bien. Je ne vous forcerais pas à laisser votre travail." Fred fut un peu surpris de ce revirement rapide mais enchaina rapidement.

_"Merci. Il est aussi hors de question que je passe ma vie à vos côtés.

_ Vous avez mal...

_ Attendez ! Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Je m'engage à rester dix ans à vos côtés, et à vous donner deux enfants. Dont obligatoirement un fils puisqu'il en faut forcément un je présume. Après cela je serais libre de partir et de refaire ma vie."

Marcus réfléchit rapidement et intensément. Ce que Fred offrait n'était pas sans attrait. Après tout, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait, non ? Et cela assurerait l'entière coopération du roux pendant la durée de leur union. Après ces dix années, ils avaient la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Sans doute Fred se mettrait-il en quête d'amour. Un profond sentiment de mécontentement germa en lui, à cette idée. Était-il donc si idiot pour croire à ces sottises ? Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres. Fred était bien du genre à croire ce genre de futilité.

_"Très bien mais vous vous engagez à la fidélité durant cette période.

_ C'est prévue dans le mariage au cas où vous l'oublierez. Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre un engagement pareil à la légère, fit remarquer sèchement Fred.

_ Soit. Mais après ces dix années, les enfants resteront avec moi."

Il y eut un silence. Fred savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Marcus ne voulait pas des enfants pour le laisser les emmener au final. Bien sur ces enfants ne seraient pas le fruit de l'amour, comme il l'avait espéré quand il avait imaginé en avoir. Mais ce serait aussi _ses_ enfants, sa chaire, son sang. Pouvait-il les laisser ainsi ? Par Merlin, c'était tout de même impossible qu'il passe toute sa vie auprès de Marcus.

_"Je veux un droit de visite illimité. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, je dois être en mesure de les voir, de leur parler. Je vous quitterais vous. Pas eux.

_ Cela me va." Oui, parce qu'avec cette précision, il était sur que le jeune Weasley prendrait bien soin des enfants et n'agirait pas comme sa propre mère. Elle qui s'était vengé sur lui du malheur d'avoir dû épousé son père. Elle l'avait toujours rabroué, insulté, frappé à l'occasion, lui reprochant une trop grande ressemblance avec son géniteur, quelle soit réelle ou chimérique. Il était satisfait de savoir que Fred ne verrait pas que lui à travers eux, mais bien une part de lui même. Il en était rassuré. Marcus ne voulait pas que ces enfants subissent ce qu'il avait subis. Et puis il auraient besoin de leur deux parents pour grandir.

_ Alors le marché est conclu ? Est-ce tout ?

_ Non, je veux comme garantie un serment sorcier que toutes ces conditions seront respectés."

Marcus poussa un soupir et un sourire mauvais prit place sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir, _sentir_ la nervosité et la peur du roux face à lui. Pourtant l'autre s'affirmait et ne se laissait pas faire. Il voulait plus que quelques paroles, il voulait une garantie sure et efficace. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il annulerait le mariage s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Était-ce là le fameux courage griffondor ?

Le brun sortit sa baguette et prêta serment, sous l'œil étonné de Fred. Cela l'amusa de voir que le rouquin n'avait pas prévu qu'il cède si facilement. En tout cas, s'ils continuaient comme cela la décennie à venir serait bien loin d'être ennuyante.

_"Voilà qui est fait. Es-tu satisfait maintenant ?"

Fred fut déstabilisé, non seulement par ce tutoiement soudain mais aussi par le sourire taquin qu'arborait Marcus maintenant. Un sourire joueur et sensuel qui fit son cœur manquer quelques battements. Il en manqua d'autres quand le brun s'approcha de lui d'une démarche assez chaloupé, presque prédatrice.

_"Si tu as fini nous devrions y aller, maintenant, non ? Ou préfère tu rester en tête à tête avec moi "

Fred eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait perdu le fil : que se passait-il ? Il avait la sensation d'être une pauvre gazelle inconsciente s'étant égaré sur le passage d'un lion affamé. Marcus arriva près de lui et lui prit la main, en caressant doucement son dos du pouce.

_"C'est le simple fait que je te tutoie qui te mets dans cet état ?" Fred se reprit brusquement. Marcus était en train de se fiche de lui et lui se laissait faire comme un idiot. Il tira sa main sèchement.

_"Ça suffit, siffla t-il. Allons-y. _Tu_ ne voudrais pas que nous soyons en retard ?"

Marcus sourit à nouveau, plus qu'amuser. Fred lui plaisait vraiment. Ce serait un jeu plus que divertissant d'être avec lui.

_**FW/MF**_

Marcus conduisit Fred dans un petit couloir en lui expliquant que quand il entendrait les psalmodies commencer, il devrait passé par une petite porte qu'il désigna du doigt. Fred sentit son stress monter en flèche, son envie de se sauver revenant en force. Il lança un _tempus_ et vit qu'il était ici depuis déjà un peu plus d'une heure. Les invités attendaient donc depuis deux heures les futurs mariés**.** Superbe. Vraiment superbe.

_"Détends-toi. Tout se passera bien." Le sourire de Marcus hérissa Fred. C'était plus une sorte de rictus empli de satisfaction. Plein de suffisance.

Marcus reprit son chemin se rendant à la porte qu'il devait emprunter pour entrée dans la salle. Mais finalement il s'arrêta, d'un mouvement rapide se retourna, parcouru la distance qui le séparait de Fred et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une caresse douce et aérienne.

Fred écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'homme, s'en aller sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Se remettant du choc, il inspira profondément cherchant à garder son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire, ou perturber par Marcus.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il entendit les chants anciens commencer. Il compta jusqu'à trois comme le lui avait demandé le brun et entra dans la salle.

Aussitôt, plus de deux cents paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Sa seule consolation fut qu'une seconde plus tard Marcus subit la même chose. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecté ce dernier qui s'avançait comme si de rien n'était vers l'autel où aurait lieu la cérémonie.

Fred sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes. Il avançait en douceur, priant Merlin pour ne pas tomber. De mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois ou il avait été plus effrayé.

Même quand il combattait les mangemorts, il avait la consolation d'avoir son frère, ainsi que toute sa famille et amis à ses côtés. Ici, il était seul. Comme il le serait les dix prochaines années. Contrairement aux autres mariés, il ne pouvait pas se dire que tout se terminerait vite et qu'il pourrait célébrer l'évènement et qu'il serait bientôt auprès de son époux.

Que pouvait-il vouloir fêter exactement ? La perte de dix ans de vie ? C'était comme s'il avait passé un pacte avec le diable lui offrant dix ans de vie contre la vie de son père et le bonheur de sa famille. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait passé un pacte avec un démon. Un démon beau,charismatique et sensuel mais un démon quant même.

Plus il avançait, plus tout en lui, lui hurlait de se sauver. De fuir ce lieu, ce mariage, cet homme qui voulait de lui uniquement comme incubateur humain pour sa progéniture.

Il n'avait pas souvent envisagé son mariage. Après tout, il était encore jeune et voulait s'amuser avant de se caser définitivement. Pourtant, il était sûr que le peu de fois où s'était arrivé, il avait imaginé de le faire avec une personne qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait. Il y aurait eu une petite cérémonie avec les deux familles, et quelques amis proches, en gros moins d'une centaine de personnes. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait un gigantesque spectacle ou même des journalistes seraient présents. Que plus de la moitié de la salle lui serait totalement inconnue et que l'homme qu'il épouserait serait un être abominable qui l'aurait forcé au mariage.

En arrivant devant l'autel, il avait les larmes aux yeux. La sensation que c'était sa vie qui s'achevait lui serrait la poitrine. Il souffla doucement pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Comme le voulait la procédure, il leva sa main pour la joindre à celle de Marcus et croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Merlin que c'était dur ! Et il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à cet homme qui faisait son malheur.

Fred se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il l'avait rencontré, il y a environ huit mois de cela. Il savait que depuis six mois, George fréquentait un homme. Son frère avait tenu à garder le secret le nom de cet homme, et il n'avait pas insisté. Mais finalement George le lui avait présenté ainsi qu'à toute la famille en leur annonçant qu'ils s'étaient fiancés.

En voyant Marcus Flint entré, ils avaient tous été estomaqué. L'ancien serpentard n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme avec lequel George sortait. Et bien qu'il n'ai jamais été partisan de Voldemort, une aura sombre de danger planait autour de lui. Fred avait été subjugué. Il se souvenait à peine de l'ancien capitaine, mais devait bien admettre que les années n'avaient fait que l'embellir.

Son regard, Merlin, son regard l'avait cloué sur place. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il s'était arrêté sur lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et avait eu du mal à déglutir. Mais il s'était vite réprimandé en se disant que c'était parce qu'il était le jumeau de George, on ne rencontrait pas le double de son petit ami tout les jours. Marcus était si beau si impressionnant par son aisance et sa prestance qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas garder ses yeux constamment sur lui. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait du reconnaitre qu'il était jaloux de son frère.

Il avait immédiatement regretté cette pensée, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre ce sentiment. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dis et avait soutenu et félicité George. Mais il avait remarqué que cela n'allait pas avec son jumeau qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le faisait croire. C'est pour cela qu'il était intervenu. Nul doute qu'il se serait tu à tout jamais si George avait vraiment été amoureux de Marcus.

Étrangement, au moment ou il prononçait ses vœux, l'idée que tout ceci était une punition pour ce sentiment indigne qu'il avait ressentit envers son jumeau, lui vint à l'esprit.

_**FW/MF**_

Marcus Flint se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre nuptiale. Cette journée s'était révélée encore plus intéressante que prévu. Le départ de George aurait vraiment pu être une catastrophe mais tout s'était bien déroulé au final, et il fallait bien qu'il l'admette : il y avait gagné au change.

Au début de leur relation avec George, tout deux était présent pour d'autres raisons que l'amour. C'était une chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient plus ou moins décidés lors de leurs fiançailles. Ils s'entendaient bien, avait une certaine complicité -autant que Marcus pouvait en avoir avec quelqu'un- et une parfaite entente sexuelle. Que demander de plus ?

Mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit à George, qui avait changé leur plan sans lui en faire part. Tout cela pour aller avec un homme dont il était amoureux ? Marcus secoua la tête devant tant de bêtise. En apprenant la nouvelle, il était entré dans une colère noire. Fred ne saurait jamais à quoi il avait échappé. Il avait tout d'abord cru que ce départ précipité était prévu depuis le début. Qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il voulait l'épouser pour mieux se sauver, sans respecter les accords pris par son père. Et que c'était en tout connaissance que son frère avait pris sa place. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais qu'on se soit moqué de lui... c'était tout autre chose. Mais Fred n'était au courant de rien, et Marcus présentait que son George non plus.

George ne serait pas parti en connaissance de cause, laissant à son frère toutes ses responsabilités. Cela aurait été trop égoïste. Trop peu Weasley. Cependant cet acte si irraisonné avait pour conséquence de lui faire avoir Fred.

Fred si semblable à George physiquement mais en même temps si différent. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment leur parent faisait pour les confondre. Leur différences étaient clairement visible, mais il avait supposé qu'étant accaparé par de nombreux enfants, ils n'avaient pas pu s'en rendre compte.

George était légèrement plus petit, avec un visage aux traits un peu plus durs et des muscles un peu plus développés. Fred avait les muscles fins et délié. Son visage était plus doux que celui de son frère et ses longs cils, Merlin ! Ils ombraient ses joues d'une si agréable façon qu'on les aurait cru maquillé. Le teint de George était plus parfait ayant moins de tache de rousseur. Taches qui n'avaient rien de repoussant sur Fred au contraire, elles lui donnaient un adorable minois, un peu sournois.

Et bien sûre la chose la plus importante c'était cette grâce, cette aisance naturel que semblait possédé Fred et qui se révélait dans chacun de ses gestes. En le voyant pour la première fois et en laissant ses yeux errer sur son corps il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas choisi le mauvais frère.

Il s'était réprimandé pour cette pensée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en fioriture et autre frivolité. Marcus était déjà fiancé à George et il devait s'y tenir. Sinon, il risquait de tout perdre et cela était inacceptable.

Il voulait réhabiliter son nom, sa famille malgré les actes stupides et cruels que son idiot de père avait commis. Et surtout, il voulait des enfants qui n'auraient pas à souffrir de l'égoïsme de leur grand-père. Et George était la meilleur solution. Il ne lui demandait pas plus que ce qu'il avait à offrir, lui donnerait des enfants, et rendrait le prestige perdu à sa famille. Au premier regard on pouvait voir que Fred était totalement différent : jamais il ne se contenterait de si peu. Il voudrait de l'Amour. Oui avec un grand A. Et ça jamais il n'aurait pu le lui donner.

Alors il avait fermement repoussé cette attirance qu'il ressentait pour le frère de son fiancé dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait pris son parti d'épouser celui qui lui poserait le moins de problème. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas enchainées comme prévu. Au final, c'est Fred qu'il avait épousé et ses suppositions sur les difficultés à le gérer s'étaient révélé juste.

Il n'était même pas encore marier à Fred, qu'il avait pu voir qu'elle forte tête, il pouvait être et le genre de problème, qu'il pouvait lui donner. Mais les prochaines années ne s'en annonçaient que plus réjouissantes. Quel défi ce serait de mater cet animal sauvage ! Ce superbe lion aux griffes acérées. Le pousser à se soumettre ne serait pas une chose aisée, car malgré la peur qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, l'ex-griffondor était déterminé à résister.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le contrat magique qu'il avait été obligé de sceller avant la cérémonie. De plus, Fred n'était resté à la réception que très peu de temps : celui d'ouvrir le bal. Ensuite il s'était sauvé invoquant à tous une grande fatigue.

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Si tout le monde y avait cru, c'était bien parce que son jeune époux était d'une pâleur maladive en l'annonçant. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient même porté volontaire pour l'accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre mais le roux avait décliné chaque proposition. Marcus lui même avait voulu l'emmener mais Fred lui avait froidement fait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger tous les invités et qu'un quelconque serviteur ferait l'affaire pour le conduire à la demeure principale.

N'appréciant pas de se faire rabrouer ainsi, Marcus n'avait pas insisté. Mais maintenant, au calme après avoir réussit à quitter la réception qui battait encore son plein, il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Arrivé devant une grande porte, il la poussa et entra dans ses appartements privés... enfin dans _leurs_ appartements privés. Il traversa rapidement le salon et entra dans la chambre où il trouva comme il le pensait son mari. Celui-ci dormait entortillé dans les couvertures et semblait la proie d'un mauvais rêve, vu le pli de contrariété sur son front. Marcus s'approcha et s'assit au coté de l'endormi.

Un simple chandelier posé non loin, en plus de la cheminé, éclairait la vaste pièce, il n'y voyait donc pas beaucoup. Pourtant, en caressant le visage de Fred, il en senti l'humidité et en s'approchant, il put voir les sillons laissés par les larmes.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il l'avait forcé en menaçant son père d'Azkaban. Fred ne se montrerait pas exceptionnellement heureux de leur union les premiers temps. Mais il était sûr qu'avec le temps, le jeune homme se rendrait compte de sa chance. Combien de personnes aujourd'hui présentes à leur noce l'avaient envié ? Combien souhaitaient encore prendre sa place ? Homme comme femme. Il l'avait dit lui même : Marcus n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait, mais c'était lui qui avait été choisi. Enfin... pas vraiment, mais c'était tout comme, puisque c'était lui qui avait la bague au doigt aujourd'hui. Tôt ou tard, il s'y ferait et prendrait la chose du bon côté.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de Marcus en pensant à la cérémonie. Quand il avait croisé le regard de Fred, il avait pu voir les larmes difficilement contenues. Ses vœux avait été prononcé du bout des lèvres, et l'on pouvait entendre qu'il avait la gorge nouée. La plupart des convives avaient dû prendre cela pour de l'émotion trop intense. Mais lui comme le père du marié savait qu'il n'en était rien. Les seules émotions qui serraient sa gorge devait être le regret, l'amertume, et la colère peut être ?

Mais était-ce si horrible d'être marié avec lui ? Fred ne pouvait-il donc pas lui reconnaitre des qualités ? Il n'était pas un monstre non plus. Certes, il avait usé d'un procédé quelque peu déloyal pour l'avoir, mais il avait ses raisons. Des raisons qui se rappelaient tous les jours à lui, marques indélébiles dans sa chaire.

Si Fred voulait en tenir rigueur à quelqu'un qu'il se tourne vers son père ! Après tout il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire confiance à des arnaqueurs. D'ailleurs, sans doute en voulait-il à l'homme puisqu'il ne lui avait pas du tout adressé la parole après le mariage. Il avait assez vivement refusé qu'il le raccompagne au Manoir.

Marcus poussa un soupir de fatigue. Mais n'était-ce pas triste de dormir durant sa nuit de noce ? Il tourna son regard vers Fred et se rendit compte qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Ce devait être une bonne chose puisque maintenant son visage s'était fait paisible. Un visage si doux, si raffiné. Il se pencha et effleura sa joue des lèvres. La peau était douce et velouté bien qu'un peu trop chaude mais cela devait venir des larmes.

Avant la cérémonie, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'agacé un peu plus le roux et l'avait embrassé. Cela avait été fugace mais agréable. Fred n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre son baiser. Mais en faite, il était sûr que s'il lui en avait donné le temps, le roux l'aurait brutalement repoussé. Pas qu'il fasse le poids, cette petite plume. Marcus se pencha à nouveau et effleura les lèvres rosées.

C'était vraiment dommage de gâcher ainsi leur première nuit, mais après toutes ces émotions, il pouvait bien le laisser dormir. Il ne pourrait pas lui échapper indéfiniment. Et puis ne lui avait-il pas promis deux enfants ? Il faudrait bien commencer à les faire. En regardant l'endormie, de nombreuses idées du comment faire, germèrent dans sa tête. Passant une main sur son visage, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des pensées salaces,s'il voulait dormir cette nuit. Il fit une rapide toilette, puis revint dans la chambre passer un pyjama de soie noire. Désemmêlant son mari dans les couvertures, il se rendit compte qu'il portait l'un de ses pyjamas. Bien sûre, Fred n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix, n'ayant ici aucun vêtement et George n'étant jamais passé avant la cérémonie déposer sa valise, comme il était censé le faire.

Pourtant ces petits bouts de tissu ne faisaient que renforcer l'idée de Marcus que le roux était à lui : dans _sa_ maison, dans _sa_ chambre, dans _son_ lit et dans_ son_ pyjama, _son _époux dormait.

Fred était à lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'est sur ces sensations de possession et de satisfaction que Marcus s'endormit, resserrant sa poigne sur le corps, qui dans l'innocence du sommeil, s'était lové contre lui.

_**À suivre...

* * *

**_

_**J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ?**_

_**Laissez des reviews  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_**Note 2 :**Merci à **Bleugus** qui est maintenant ma bêta-lectrice

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3**__** : **__Abstinence

* * *

_

Fred se réveilla au son de son cœur battant à ses tempes. Il gémit doucement de douleur. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière vive lui heurta la rétine, une migraine sans pareil ayant élu domicile dans sa tête. Avait-il bu la veille ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Avec qui ? Il ne buvait pas souvent à se mettre dans cet état. Et il ne buvait en général qu'avec son frère.

Un mouvement à ses côtés dans le lit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fini la soirée seul. Mais qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Où était-il allé ? George pourrait sans doute... George ? C'était son mariage hier ! C'est là qu'il avait dû se saouler et rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Tout était flou dans sa tête, pourtant il avait la sensation qu'il devait absolument se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. De crucial. Fred ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière. Une vaste chambre aux teintes claires s'imposa à lui. Sauf, qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Il tenta de se relever mais un bras fermement serré autour de sa taille, l'en empêcha. Tant bien que mal, il se tortilla pour se retourner dans l'étreinte d'ours et voir qui était la personne à ses côtés. C'est d'un œil appréciateur qu'il vit un torse large et musclé, et d'une couleur doré qui lui donnait des idées. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au visage et son cœur rata un battement en voyant que son compagnon était d'une beauté étonnante. Il en rata un deuxième en reconnaissant Marcus Flint**,** le fiancé de son frère.

Fred se retenait de pousser un hurlement, quand le souvenir de la veille lui revint. Ce n'était pas son frère qui s'était marié mais lui. Et à Marcus Flint. Fred ferma fortement les yeux. Était-ce trop, de demander à ce que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar ? À ce qu'il se réveille maintenant dans son propre lit et SEUL ? Il poussa un profond soupir.

_"Bonjours."

La voix chaude et basse fit frissonner Fred autant qu'elle le surprit. Levant le regard, il vit Marcus qui l'observait les yeux mi-clos. La sensation d'être une proie bien trop proche d'un chasseur revint en force dans son esprit mais avant qu'il ne tente de se dégager, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser fugace de la veille. Cette fois Marcus prenait son temps, goûtant ses lèvres avec application, approfondissant de plus en plus le baiser. Quand il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée, Fred ne desserra pas les lèvres malgré son envie.

Il devait repousser Marcus ! C'est ce que son esprit lui hurlait, mais son corps ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, alors il restait simplement là, sans bouger. Ne repoussant pas, sans pour autant participer.

Le brun s'écarta légèrement, reprenant son souffle tout en regardant le visage écarlate de son mari. Il se décala un peu pour mieux le voir. Fred était presque touchant avec son air hébété. Poussant sa chance Marcus pressa son corps contre celui de Fred s'allongeant presque entièrement sur lui. C'est à ce moment que le rouquin réagit, devenant un peu plus rouge si ce fut possible.

_"Hé ! Que croyez- vous être..."

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Marcus, qui profitant de l'ouverture glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Quand il caressa sa langue de la sienne, Fred gémit. Son mari s'escrima à découvrir sa bouche sans qu'il ne pense une seule seconde à l'arrêter. En fait, Fred ne pensait pas du tout, et ça devint encore plus difficile quand le corps de son époux se fit de plus en plus pesant, s'immiscent doucement entre ses cuisses.

Marcus relâcha sa bouche et il inspira difficilement tentant de reprendre, et son souffle et le contrôle de ses hormones. Ces dernières semblaient en pleine crise de folie, surtout quand Marcus s'attaqua à sa gorge alternant baisers, morsures et suçons. Le roux se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser des sons qu'il jugeait humiliants dans la situation présente. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse mais son cerveau semblait de plus en plus embrumé.

Des mains se glissèrent sous sa veste caressant sa peau, et une jambe remonta entre les siennes, le faisant haleter. Mais quand une bouche trouva le point si sensible derrière son oreille, Fred se dit que c'était fini, il allait y passer. C'était juste trop dur de refuser cette chose qu'il avait tant désiré faire avec Marcus. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de lui depuis leur première rencontre ? Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé ce genre de chose ? Et c'était tellement meilleur en vrai !

Sauf que dans ses rêves**, **Marcus n'était pas exactement comme ça. Fred n'était plus assez fleur bleu -s'il l'avait jamais été- pour rêver à de grande déclaration d'amour, mais il y avait tout de même certains sentiments ou une certaine émotion dans ses rêves. Là, il avait l'impression que n'importe qui se trouvant à sa place aurait pu contenter le brun. D'ailleurs, si son frère était venu la veille au lieu de se sauver, nul doute que c'est lui que Marcus embrasserait et non lui.

Cette pensée humiliante, avilissante fut assez pour que d'une brusque poussé, il écarte Marcus de lui. Il se redressa en position assise, et croisant son regard vert, il vit son air contrarié. Pas étonné, pas déçu, pas triste ou blessé. Juste contrarié. Bien entendu, son nouveau jouet était récalcitrant, et plus que les raisons du rejet, l'acte en lui même était dérangeant. Fred déglutit difficilement : pourquoi avait-il laissé cet homme le toucher ?

_"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me touchez ?

_ Il se trouve que quand deux personnes couchent ensemble, elles doivent potentiellement se toucher."Le ton était sec, irrité. Fred serra les dents, en l'observant s'asseoir à son tour.

_"Ca je le sais. Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je coucherai avec vous ?" Marcus haussa un sourcil.

_"Pour commencer arrête de me vouvoyer. Nous sommes mariés, cela me semble naturel pour nous de faire l'amour. Alors cesse d'agir comme un gamin."

Faire l'amour ? De qui ce moquait cet idiot. Il s'apprêtait sans doute à _baiser_ mais certainement pas à _faire l'amour_. Et puis, qui agissait comme un gamin au juste ? N'était ce pas lui l'enfant capricieux ici ? Je veux, j'exige et je suis servi. Bel exemple de l'enfant roi.

_"Je n'agis pas comme un gamin et j'ai l'habitude de vouvoyer les étrangers, or c'est ce que vous êtes. Nous sommes peut être marié mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de me toucher sans ma permission.

_ J'ai cru l'avoir en t'entendant gémir." Fred rougit. C'est vrai qu'il avait gémi et cela ne devrait pas l'étonné que Marcus s'abaisse à ce genre de remarque. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Ce matin, il avait été trop surpris pour réagir, mais ça n'arriverait plus. Plus jamais

_"De plus, si un jour nous voulons des enfants, nous devrions nous y mettre." Le regard se fit salace, glissant sur son torse découvert. Fred se rendit compte que Marcus l'avait déjà partiellement déshabillé. Prenant sur lui, il s'empêcha de refermer les pans de sa vestecomme une vierge effarouchée.

_"Eh bien, je vais être clair pour qu'il n'y ai plus de malentendu entre nous : je refuse tout net que vous me touchiez.

_ Dis moi une chose : es-tu si innocent que tu ignorerais, comment on fait des enfants ?"

Doux Merlin. Devait-il le tuer maintenant d'un sort bien placé ou attendre et verser une potion dans un de ses plats ? Marcus se moquait de lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, et Fred appréciait moyennement d'être le point de mire de ce genre de plaisanterie compte tenu de la situation présente. Il aurait pu trouver ça drôle mais il était trop tendu, trop sur la défensive, trop au pied du mur. Un lion en cage devenu agressif.

_"Non, je sais exactement comment on fait les bébés, rassurez-vous. Mais je suis un sorcier aguerri dans l'art des potions, et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait de pouvoir faire une potion de conception. Vous ne me toucherez pas."

C'était une mise en garde à peine voilée. Le ton était froid, sec et mordant. Il n'admettait aucune réplique, mais Fred savait qu'il y en aurait. Son _mari_ n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs, le petit rictus railleur qu'il avait au début de la conversation avait disparut, pour faire place à une expression plus menaçante.

_"Tu n'es pas sérieux.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

_ Tu es mon époux, tu dois t'acquitter de tes devoirs conjugaux.

_ Jamais."

Fred fut saisit par le bras et avant qu'il ait pu y faire quelque chose, plaqué durement au matelas, les bras maintenu de chaque côté de la tête, par un brun en colère. Penché sur lui, les mèches brunes de Marcus tombaient sur son visage voilant légèrement ses yeux, assombrissant son regard. Il semblait encore plus menaçant.

_"Comptes-tu faire abstinence pour les dix prochaines années ? Ne me fait pas rire. J'ai été clair : pas d'amant.

_ Et je vous l'ai dis : je prends le mariage au sérieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre un amant. Mais j'ai encore moins l'intention de coucher avec vous.

_ Hors de question que je fasse abstinence pour une décennie.

_ Prenez un amant, lança Fred cynique. Mal lui en prit car la poigne sur ses bras se fit plus forte, devenant douloureuse.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'ennuierais à prendre un amant alors que je t'ai !" Fred prit très mal cette réplique. Alors comme ça c'est tout ce qu'il était supposé être ? Un défouloir ? Un trou dans lequel Monsieur Flint se soulagerait ? C'était une perte de temps de chercher quelqu'un pour _baiser_ alors qu'il avait quelqu'un tout prêt à écarter les cuisses pour lui à la maison! Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

_"Et moi aussi je prends l'engagement du mariage très au sérieux, ajouta Flint.

_ J'en doute ! cracha Fred.

_ Bon sang !"

Marcus était fatigué de cette discussion. S'il avait été amusé au début, l'agacement et la colère, se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. Fred ne pouvait-il pas juste accepter le fait qu'il était son époux ? Et toutes les responsabilités et devoirs qui en découlaient ? D'un mouvement souple, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au passage.

Resté seul, Fred se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir tenir tout ce temps. Il était au bord des larmes et cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient mariés. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il replia les jambes, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'il entoura de ses bras.

_**FW/MF**_

Quand Marcus ressortit de la salle de bain c'est dans cette position qu'il trouva Fred. Ce dernier se redressa dès qu'il se sentit observer ne souhaitant montrer ses faiblesses à cet homme auquel il n'accordait aucune confiance.

_"Prépare-toi. Nous partons dans une heure.

_ Partir ? Mais où ?

_ Voyage de noce.

_ Quoi ? Certainement pas. J'ai des responsabilités ici."

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Fred faisait-il tant d'histoire pour absolument tout ? Marcus commençait à penser qu'il avait fait une erreur et ce n'était que le premier jour de leur union. Son irritation ne faisait que croitre depuis ce matin.

_"Tu n'as qu**'**à prendre ça pour des vacances.

_ Je ne peux pas ! J'ai une entreprise qui a besoin de moi pour tourner, je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça. Surtout que George n'est plus là pour...

_ Et à qui la faute ! S'il avait tenu ses engagements ni toi ni moi n'en serions là.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de payer pour toutes les erreurs que font les membres de ma famille ! Et on peut dire que George en a fait une belle en se fiançant avec vous !

Cela ne faisait même pas trois minutes qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la même pièce qu'ils se hurlaient déjà dessus. Mais Marcus n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait déjà fait bien assez de concession depuis le début de cette histoire, par contre Fred ne faisait aucun effort pour faciliter les choses. Au contraire il les compliquait sciemment. Le brun marcha vers lui et d'un geste brusque le souleva du lit en l'empoignant par les bras.

_ Ca suffit ! Nous passerons chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires pour que tu t'installes. Puis nous passerons à ton entreprise pour prendre les mesures nécessaire à une fermeture de deux semaines. Et enfin nous prendrons le portoloin préparé pour le voyage.

_ C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! VOUS...

_ SILENCE ! Rugit Marcus secouant brutalement le roux qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Alors cesse de me contrarier et fait vite ou je ne m'embêterai pas pour les deux premiers point du programme. Je pense avoir été suffisamment conciliant jusqu'ici, ne pousse pas ta chance."

Et sans laisser le temps à Fred d'ajouter quoi que ce soit il le lâcha assez brutalement et sortit. De toute façon le roux n'aurait rien pu répondre. Pas alors qu'il sentait une menace sous sous-jacente dans chacun des propos du brun, ainsi qu'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il voulait se révolter mais devinait qu'à trop pousser Marcus, ce serait lui qui aurait des regrets au final.

Fred soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais qu'était-il censé porter ? Il se voyait mal remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Franchement se promener en robe de marié ne lui semblait pas vraiment une bonne idée. Sa robe bordeaux avait été abandonnée dans le bâtiment des fêtes au bout de la propriété. Alors qu'il se demandait quoi un elfe de maison apparut.

_"Maître monsieur, je suis Filly, monsieur. Maitre Marcus m'a demandé de vous fournir quelques vêtements, monsieur. Il veut aussi que vous le retrouviez dans le grand salon quand vous serez prêt, monsieur.

_Merci, Filly. dit Fred quand l'elfe déposa quelques vêtements sur le lit. Il se demanda à peine où et comment l'elfe avait bien pu les avoir. De même qu'il remarqua à peine le regard effaré que lui renvoya l'elfe quand il le remercia. C'était plus une sorte de réflexe d'auto-défense -voir de survie- que de remercier les elfes, vu qu'il était plus souvent amener à voir Hermione, qui était maintenant sa belle -sœur.

Rapidement, il se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche qu'il jugeait plus que mérité. Il repensa aux derniers événements et se dit qu'en moins de vingt-quatre heures sa vie lui avait complètement échappé. Il se retrouvait marier à un homme horrible qui malgré cela peuplait la plupart de ses fantasmes. Un homme beau à en damner un saint mais qui était sombre et froid et ne le voyait que comme un incubateur à bébé ou un jouet sexuel. Fameux se dit-il alors qu'un pincement au cœur se faisait sentir.

Il avait été plus que sérieux plus tôt en disant qu'il ne laisserait jamais le brun le toucher. Quel que soit l'envie qu'il en ressentait lui même. Fred sentait sa vie s'effriter entre ses doigts alors il se raccrochait à chaque parcelle de contrôle qu'il pouvait glaner. Et là, il le pouvait. Il savait que même si Marcus pouvait être violent, sans cœur, froid, arrogant et insensible à en être écœurant, jamais il s'abaisserait à le violer. Alors tant qu'il gardait le contrôle sur ses hormones, il pourrait rester loin du brun.

La potion de Conception était une solution efficace pour les enfants. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en parlant de cela plus tôt. D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait bien en préparer. C'était une potion qui s'utilisait surtout pour les couples ayant du mal à procréer de façon naturel en raison d'un taux de gamète inférieur à la norme que ce soit chez l'homme ou la femme. L'utilisation de cette potion était très encadré par la loi pour éviter que certain ne fasse "desenfants dans le dos" de leur conjoint ou de personne n'ayant aucune relation avec eux d'ailleurs.

Fred en avait entendu parler il y a trois ans avec le remaniement de la recette par Rogue permettant ainsi une interaction entre cette potion et celle de grossesse masculine. Avant les deux ne pouvaient pas être utilisé ensemble sous peine de grave conséquence allant de la stérilisation pour les cas les moins graves à la mort pour les plus graves.

Il faudrait impérativement qu'il se fournisse ces potions le plus tôt possible. Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Mettre au monde des enfants qui ne grandiraient pas dans une famille aimante ? Biensûr, Marcus disait les vouloir, mais les voulait-il pour eux même ou pour cette renommé, ce blason redoré ? Marcus était-il même capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ? Cette pensée serra le cœur de Fred.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Marcus était-il si froid ? Si amer ? Si inaccessible ?

Un monde d'incompréhension semblait s'élever entre eux et pourtant ils étaient mariés maintenant. Ils devraient faire tous les deux des efforts pour rendre cette situation moins pénible à vivre au quotidien. D'ailleurs Marcus avait commencé, n'est pas ? À sa façon bourrue et égoïste, il avait fait des efforts si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Après tout, il lui laissait son entreprise, avait accepté ses conditions de la veille, et avait même accepté de faire un serment sorcier et cela sans sourciller. Evidemment,cela ne semblait pas beaucoup quand on pensait que c'était Marcus qui avait forcé cette situation. Mais même en connaissant très peu le brun, Fred était sur que cela relevait déjà de l'exploit et qu'il avait presque épuisé son quota de bonté de l'année.

En sortant de la douche, Fred sourit en se traitant de mauvaise langue. Oui, Marcus faisait déjà des concessions. Elles étaient petites, mais il en faisait pour rendre la situation sinon plus agréable, mais plus supportable. Lui aussi devrait en faire, supposa Fred. À commencer par ce voyage de noce.

Le roux grimaça en s'habillant, car malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était marié. Il avait beau se le répéter cela semblait trop surréaliste. La journée d'hier semblait comme un rêve lointain ou une trop grande succession d'événement avait eu lieu. D'abord le départ de George et donc son désistement pour le mariage, l'annonce du dit départ au fiancé, la proposition saugrenue du fiancé de l'épouser, les révélations de son père, et enfin son improbable mariage.

La veille au soir il avait tenté d'y penser calmement mais les événements étaient trop frais dans sa tête à ce moment là. Il n'avait pu que s'apitoyé sur son sort en pleurant. Pathétique.

Ayant fini de se préparer, Fred sortit de la chambre et emprunta un couloir qu'il pensait mener à l'escalier centrale. Mais apparemment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence après avoir pris à gauche à la troisième intersection passé : il s'était trompé. Pire, il était perdu !

_**FW/MF**_

Marcus était excédé. Fred ne faisait absolument rien pour améliorer leur situation. Il refusait de coucher avec lui ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il aurait le choix ? Bien sûr Marcus ne s'abaisserait pas à user de la force. Ce genre d'acte était l'apanage d'homme comme son père. Des personnes sans valeurs, sans moralité, sans respect ni pour leur victime mais encore moins pour eux même.

Pensant à son père, Marcus entrepris de boire une tasse du thé apporté par Filly. Il n'était pas huit heures et demie qu'il avait déjà envi d'un verre. Fred lui donnait la migraine. Et pire lui faisait perdre toute mesure. En bon serpentard, ce mettre en colère de cette façon, perdre son calme à la moindre discussion était une aberration. Un acte... _griffondor_.

Massant ses tempes Marcus pensa que ce ne serait peut être pas si amusant de vivre avec la boule de nerf rousse. Mais Merlin quand il s'était réveillé au matin et l'avait vu son regard si clair posé sur lui... Et puis Fred n'avait pas vraiment été contre ses attouchements au début. Mais quelque chose s'était passé dans sa jolie tête et il en avait résulté cette dispute. Marcus serra les dents.

Il avait envi de Fred. De le posséder et de le marquer comme sien au plus profond de sa chair. Mais le principal concerné semblait contre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le ferait changer d'avis. Il était Marcus Flint, et peu lui résistait. D'ailleurs il devinait le désir du roux sous ses propos mordants. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de gémir et d'haleter alors qu'ils en étaient à peine au préliminaire.

Les doigts du brun se serrèrent sur sa tasse. Fred se réfrénait volontairement sans doute par fierté. Il espérait peut être resté digne par ce comportement mais Marcus se promettait de le faire craquer. Il le prendrait et le roux en demanderait plus.

Marcus n'avait pas l'intention de vivre dans la frustration tout le temps ou durerait leur mariage. Et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de rêver de jolis yeux bleu depuis des mois. Yeux qui il en avait toujours été sur, n'avait jamais appartenu à George Weasley et ce malgré la ressemblance.

Fronçant les sourcils, en buvant son thé qu'il trouva froid, Marcus lança un tempus s'étonnant du temps que mettait Fred. Se rendant compte que cela faisait près d'une heure que le roux était à l'étage, il se leva agacé par le comportement puéril de son époux. D'un claquement de doigts, il appela Filly, l'elfe assigné à s'occuper de Fred.

Mais quand celui-ci après avoir été cherché Fred dans un pop sonore revint immédiatement en disant que le Maitre Fred n'était plus là, Marcus sentit naître en lui une colère difficilement contrôlable. Est qu'il se moquait de lui ? S'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, il le regretterait. Foi de Marcus Flint.

_**FW/MF**_

Merlin comment pouvait on se perdre dans une maison ? Voilà, la réponse était dans la question : ce n'était pas une maison. Pas même un Manoir ! Bon sang, ça devait être un château, sinon comment expliquer que depuis les vingt minutes qu'il marchait, il ne soit même pas retourner sur ses pas ? Qu'il ne soit pas retombé sur une intersection déjà passé ?

Un nouveau quart d'heure de plus tard, Fred était désespéré. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était et commençait à fatiguer. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'asseoir par terre et attendre. Peut être qu'il rencontrerait un autre malheureux qui comme lui s'était égaré ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui erre dans ces couloirs depuis des années sans espoir de revoir la lumière du jour.

C'était sans espoir. Comment retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe. De plus il n'y avait aucun portrait auquel il pourrait demander son chemin. Que des paysages ou des natures mortes. C'était tout de même étrange maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Marcus l'air incroyablement mécontent le regardait à l'autre bout du couloir. Sans y réfléchir, Fred se précipita dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, Marcus surpris referma ses bras autour de lui.

_" Merci Merlin! Marcus ! J'ai cru être perdu pour toujours ! Je me voyais déjà vieux, mourant, perdu dans ces couloirs sombres ! Quoi qu'à bien y penser je serais mort de soif ou de faim. J'ai la sensation que cela fait des heures que je marche ! Mais où est donc ce grand salon ? Et quel est la taille de cet endroit ? On pourrait y loger tout le monde magique !"

Marcus éberlué, écoutait le roux s'exclamer que jamais plus il ne déplacerait seul dans cet endroit, et qu'il lui faudrait un plan du Manoir pour éviter ce genre de situation. Etrangement, Marcus se sentait soulagé que le roux n'ait pas tenté de s'enfuir. Quoi que vu la façon dont il s'était perdu, même en tentant de s'échapper, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il y arrive.

Quand Fred évoqua l'idée de balisé les couloirs à la façon moldu avec des petite enseigne lumineuse annonçant la direction de la sortie, il l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Un baiser léger mais qui remplit son office quand le roux le regarda étonné.

_"Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé, Filly ?"

Fred était figé. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé à appeler l'elfe. Pourtant ça aurait été logique et lui aurait évité de marcher comme une âme en peine dans tout le manoir. Voyant le rictus moqueur de Marcus, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, incroyablement gêner par sa bêtise. Il sentait ses oreilles bourdonnés.

Le voyant ainsi le brun ne résista pas, il se pencha et ravi ses lèvres. D'abord surpris Fred ne réagit pas tout de suite mais sentant le baiser s'approfondir ne songea pas à se dérober. Au contraire il rendit son baiser à Marcus qui bien qu'étonné, continua sans se faire prier.

De sage, l'échange se fit plus haletant, plus vif et passionné. Fred noua ses mains autour du cou de son compagnon en s'appuyant contre lui. Marcus se recula une seconde leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres demandant un passage qui lui fut vite accordé.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent faisant doucement gémir Fred. La poigne de Marcus se resserra et leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Le brun était encore frustré de ce qui s'était passé au réveil et avoir un Fred gémissant et plus que consentant dans ses bras était un délice. Ils se séparèrent haletant.

Marcus sourit au regard hébété de Fred, à ses lèvres gonflées et ses joues rougies. Il sentait que cette abstinence forcé ne durerait pas longtemps. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour mater ce lion mais tôt ou tard il l'aurait haletant et gémissant dans son lit.

_"Bien, si nous y allions maintenant ?

_Euh... oui. Il faut... il faut passer à la boutique d'abord ensuite...euh..."

Oui, vraiment. Fred ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_**Note 2 :**Merci à **Bleugus** qui est maintenant ma bêta-lectrice_

Bonne Année à tous et toutes ! Je vous souhaite plein de chose : santé, bonheur, travail et argent ! Que cette année vous soit aussi fertile en écrit ! J'ai hâte de profiter de toutes ces magnifiques fics que vous me pondrez XD

Je tenterais de répondre à vos review demain. Pour une raison qui m'échappe je n'y ai pas accès pour l'instant. Mais un grand merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 4 : Progression et Intimidation**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fred se frottait les tempes en regardant les résultats des derniers tests effectués sur ses produits par le ministère. Il y a un mois, ils avaient lui et George lancé une nouvelle pâte à mâcher qui prenait la saveur désirée par le mangeur. Cependant, il semblerait que sur le long terme, cela occasionnait de lourds problèmes digestifs, mais juste chez certains utilisateurs et pas d'autres. Depuis le département de la santé était intervenu, leur faisant brutalement enlever ce produit du marché.

Fred soupira. Il lui faudrait effectuer de nouveaux testes pour comprendre d'où venait le problème. Déjà, le fait que certains soit malades et d'autres non était une énigme. C'est pour cela qu'il avait dépêché une enquête, interrogeant les consommateurs sur ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité avant et après avoir utilisé le produit. Les premiers résultats venaient d'arriver et il devait les décortiquer. Cela en plus du travail habituel nécessaire au fonctionnement de magasin.

Et Marcus voulait qu'il parte en vacance ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible avec une telle quantité de travail. Fred savait qu'il s'était promis de faire des efforts avec Marcus durant ce voyage mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout lâcher comme ça. Il devait pourtant admettre que le brun avait été conciliant aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient arrivés ce matin au magasin, après un détour par son appartement où les elfes de maison avaient récupéré ce qu'il avait choisi d'emporter, laissant le reste. Après tout cet appartement au dessus de la boutique était à lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il payait un loyer ou ne pouvait pas le garder.

Rapidement, Dean Thomas son assistant, Mélina et Carter des employés, étaient arrivé, lui demandant pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps. Puis avisant la présence de Marcus, ils avaient cru qu'il était George. Rassurés sur le fait qu'il était bien Fred, il leur avait expliqué qu'il allait s'absenter pendant deux semaines. A partir de là, ce fut la crise. Et il comprenait bien pourquoi. Il leur demandait de se charger de tout -puisque George n'était pas là- pendant une période assez longue compte tenu des activités du moment. Surtout qu'ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison. George s'était marié, soit. Mais lui pourquoi et où partait-il ?

Marcus était rapidement entré en scène, affirmant que c'était lui qu'il avait épousé, pas George. Sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre du choc de cette nouvelle, et éludant ainsi toute question, il avait ordonné à Mélina et Carter de se mettre au travail comme en journée normal. Puis s'était tourné vers Dean pour avoir une liste détaillée des tâches urgentes à effectuer. Après un coup d'œil oblique à son patron, l'homme s'était exécuté.

__ "Marcus, je vous signale au passage que c'est mon entreprise. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que vous vous mêliez ainsi de mes affaires._

__ Si je t'avais laissé faire, nous serions encore à la partie explication. Nous n'avons pas temps à perdre. Allons dans ton bureau."_

Fred l'avait laissé faire, devinant que ce serait inutile de discuter mais bouillant de colère contenu. Dean les avait rejoint dans le bureau avec une liste que Marcus lui avait prise mais à l'étonnement du roux, son époux s'était tourné vers lui et l'a lui avait tendu. Détaillant les tâches urgentes un pli soucieux était apparut sur le front de Fred. Le brun avait fait le tour du meuble imposant et s'était penché pour lire la liste, émettant un bruit de mécontentement.

__"Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas partir maintenant. J'ai beaucoup trop de chose à..._

__ Je peux diminuer cette liste de moitié. Et en repoussant notre départ à demain nous pouvons y arriver."_

Marcus lui avait expliqué qu'étant son mari, il avait maintenant accès à plus de moyen. Ainsi, les avocats de la famille pourraient se charger de la paperasse à envoyer au ministère, que les elfes de maison pourraient aider à l'inventaire, que ses comptables pourraient s'occuper de la mise en forme des comptes. Le reste trop urgent, ils l'effectueraient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Et si les choses allaient trop mal pendant leur absence ils partiraient non pas deux semaines mais une.

La première réaction de Fred avait été de refuser, exaspérant Marcus. Mais c'était _son_ entreprise. Leur entreprise à lui et son frère. Il ne pouvait pas simplement tout confier à des étrangers. Marcus avait fait sortir Dean d'un seul regard et verrouillé la porte.

__"Ne feras-tu donc aucun effort pour rendre cette situation vivable ? Je pense m'être montré compréhensif jusqu'ici Fred, mais ma patience s'effrite peu à peu et maintenant il n'en reste plus grand chose._

__ Je fais des efforts !" Il avait trouvé l'accusation si injuste._

__"Ah oui ? Lesquels ?_

__ Ne vous ai-je pas épousé ?" demanda t-il hargneux._

_Ca avait été la parole de trop, il l'avait senti. Marcus s'était approché rapidement et l'avait brutalement plaqué au mur, son dos le faisant souffrir sous le choc._

__"Les Weasley sont-ils donc tous de mauvaise foi ? Êtes-vous donc une famille de menteurs et de voleurs ?_

__ Je ne vous permets pas ! N'insultez pas ma fa..._

__ Insulter ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, non ? Ton père a détourné une grosse somme, non ? Ton frère s'est sauvé après avoir pris un engament, non ? Et maintenant, toi qui fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi indicible ! N'est-ce pas la vérité ?"_

_Fred s'était tus, touché comme jamais. Les larmes aux bords des yeux autant sous la douleur physique, que sous la sensation d'abandon qu'il ressentait face à sa famille. C'était vrai. Même si, ni son père, ni son frère ne l'avaient fait intentionnellement ou avec vilénie, ils avaient fait ce dont Marcus les accusaient. Lui même qui se promettait de faire un effort avec son jeune mari, le repoussait dès qu'il lui tendait la main. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour l'insulter ou s'accaparer son entreprise. Non, mais lui l'avait vu comme ça. A cause de sa fierté. Exactement la même fierté qu'éprouvait son père et qui l'avait conduit lui à devenir l'époux d'un Flint._

Il avait alors accepté l'aide de Marcus qui l'avait lâché doucement comme hésitant. Fred n'avait pas osé le regarder de crainte qu'il ne voit les larmes encore présentent dans ses yeux. Mais le brun l'avait surpris en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en les faisant lentement descendre jusqu'à ses mains, le saisissant dans une poigne ferme mais douce. Quand il avait levé les yeux il avait été saisit dans une mer verte intense. Fred avait l'impression de se noyer sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur s'était mis à battre si fort qu'il était persuadé que Marcus devait l'entendre. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et jamais ses pensées n'avait été si embrouillé. Ils étaient restés yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Dean ne brise le moment. Il avait repris ses esprits et s'était vivement éloigné de Marcus.

Finalement, il avait accepté l'aide proposé par le brun. Brun qui était resté toute la journée à la boutique. Fred ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'avait fait pour être sûre qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il sourit à cet idée, avant de grimacer, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée d'être suivis nuit et jour. Ils finiraient par s'entre tuer.

Cela arrivait parce que Marcus n'avait pas confiance en lui. Comment le lui reprocher quand on savait ses relations avec sa famille. Et puis il y avait les difficultés et les différents heurts entre eux. Fred se redit qu'il devait faire des efforts. Il allait se tenir à cette résolution.

Marcus était assis au bureau de son jumeau et décortiquait les documents qu'il fallait envoyer aux avocats. L'observant, Fred réfléchissait à comment faire évolué leur situation vers une forme amitié. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur un seconde où il pensa qu'il aurait voulu plus qu'une simple amitié avec cet homme. Ce giflant mentalement, il se re-concentra sur le sujet épineux du "comment avancé". Parce que sur ce point Marcus avait raison. Pour que cette situation soit moins pénible Fred devait se montrer plus conciliant. Et à défaut d'amour, leur relation pouvait se baser sur de l'amitié. Le roux fut sorti de ses pensées au moment même où il trouvait comment faire un premier pas.

_"Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi ?

_ Hein ? Euh..." Fred rougit ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il fixait Marcus en réfléchissant. Il secoua la tête."Pour rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Est-ce que... est-ce que _tu_ voudrais un café ?"

Il avait posé la question tout en marchant vers l'appareil d'origine moldu magiquement transformé par un George survolté de sa découverte deux ans plus tôt. Une machine à café avec _dosette. _Ces moldus étaient bien ingénieux.

_"Oui, avec plaisir."

Il sentait le regard de Marcus posé sur lui, sans doute intrigué. Lui qui avait tant insisté pour le vouvoyer le matin même, le tutoyait brusquement. Pourtant, le brun ne faisait aucune réflexion au grand soulagement de Fred. Ce n'était qu'un petit pas, ils s'en rendaient bien compte mais c'était tout de même une avancé vers de meilleurs rapports. Il se dirigea vers le bureau occupé par le brun et lui tendit sa tasse.

_"A quel heure partons-nous demain ?" Deuxième petit pas : il acceptait le fait de partir en voyage pour une semaine en accord avec Marcus. Sans vociférer, sans crier en y mettant de la bonne volonté. Marcus arqua un sourcil mais répondit simplement.

_"9 heure me semble bien.

_ Parfait."

Marcus l'observait attentivement, un peu surpris par ces brusques changements. Fred s'était-il décidé à accepter l'inévitable ? Acceptait-il d'être son époux ? Bien sûr, c'était une avancée assez infime dans leur rapport mais une avancée tout de même, et Marcus n'allait pas la refuser. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but lentement son café, les yeux toujours posé sur un Fred mit mal à l'aise par cette attention.

_"Tu ne m'as pas dit où nous allions.

_ Tu le sauras quand nous y seront. Je pense que l'endroit te plaira."

Fred n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pas savoir où ils se rendaient, mais il prit sur lui, déterminé à ne pas encore se disputé avec son... son mari. De plus Marcus n'avait été ni blessant, ni mordant dans ses propos. Cela ressemblait même à une tentative pour lui faire une surprise. Alors soit, il se laisserait faire. Le silence se réinstalla. Pas vraiment déplaisant, mais pas apaisant non plus. Le roux se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y réinstalla, quand Marcus reprit la parole.

_"Pendant notre voyage, l'annonce sera faite au média que c'est toi et non ton frère qui m'a épousé."

Fred eut un instant d'étonnement avant de réaliser que la démarche de Marcus était plus que logique. Actuellement, tout le monde magique était persuadé que George Weasley était à présent Mr Flint-Weasley, alors que c'était faux. Et il valait mieux les mettre au courant maintenant, plutôt que de laisser les choses ainsi ou alors elles ne feraient que plus de bruit. Mais en faisant en sorte que l'information soit diffusée pendant leur absence, Marcus s'assurait que le gros du scandale que cela allait provoquer leur soit épargné. C'était loin d'être bête et de toutes les façons, Marcus était loin d'être un idiot.

_"Quand l'annonce sera t-elle faite ?

_ Demain, juste après notre départ."

Alors que Fred s'interrogeait sur la façon dont les choses allaient se passer à leur retour, il entendit les bruits d'une dispute à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_"Où est-il ! Je sais qu'il est ici ! Ce salop... Jamais je n'aurais cru... Vil serpent de malheur... Bâtard sans cœur... menteur... manipu...

_ Harry calme toi, amour. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour la vie que tu portes. Tu perds le contrôle de ta magie.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre MALFOY !"

Fred et Marcus échangèrent un regard, puis de concert se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. A l'extérieur un Harry Potter-Malfoy enceint de sept mois et tremblant de rage, faisait exploser un bon nombre de chose sous un vent magique d'une force non négligeable. A ses côtés son mari Drago Potter-Malfoy tentait -vainement- de le calmer.

Se tournant brutalement, Harry vit les Flint entrer dans le hall. Voyant Marcus, le survivant eut un rictus.

_"Salop, tu vas le regretter crois moi."

_**MF/FW**_

Drago Malfoy, depuis déjà trois ans dit Potter, était excédé. Son mari Harry en était à sept mois et trois semaines d'une grossesse qui ne devait à l'origine n'en compter que sept mois maximum. Son brun était donc d'une irritation palpable, d'un état de nerf à fleur de peau et ça près de vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Ce qui faisait que lui même était irritable et à fleur de peau vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Le mariage de la veille entre George Weasley et Marcus Flint avait -contre toute ses espérances- été une dure épreuve. Son époux émotionnellement instable du fait de ses hormones avait pleuré ou crié une grande partie de la soirée. Il avait donc passé son temps à dire des choses comme "mais oui Harry je t'aimerais toute ma vie", ou "même si tu mourrais demain je t'aimerais encore et passerais ma vie malheureux à attendre de pouvoir te rejoindre... oui même si je vivais jusqu'à deux cent ans." Ou ce qu'il avait le plus préféré : "Même si c'est moi qui mourrait je t'attendrais sagement au paradis... non, amour je ne me remarierais pas avec un ange, je t'attendrais... oui, même si tu devenais immortel, je t'attendrais » et autres stupidités.

Par Merlin à dire toute ces bêtises, il se faisait l'effet d'une stupide Poufsouffle énamouré de quatorze ans. Mais son mari était enceint, et avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses sentiments et Drago l'aimait trop pour le laisser penser une seul seconde que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et puis bien sûr toute ces demandes d'amour intempestives avaient été entrecoupé par des crises de jalousie : "tu veux pas carrément lui mettre la main au cul pendant que t'y ai !" ou "Mais vas-y te gène pas pour moi, mate la !" ou encore alors qu'il commandait un simple verre, à un quelconque serveur, pour diminuer la torture "tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui pour que vous puissiez roucouler en paix ! » Et à chaque fois Drago devait se rappeler les paroles du médicomage qui lui avait dit que dans les grosses masculines la folie des hormones était au moins deux fois plus forte que dans celle féminine et que du fait de ce surplus d'attente(Merlin délivrez nous :TROIS SEMAINES !) cela ne ferait que s'accentuer.

Quand il avait entendu ça, l'envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde l'avait saisi, puis il avait regardé son homme et poussé un profond soupir. Que Salazar lui donne la patience. Alors il avait tout supporté, en se promettant que le prochain enfant (s'il y avait) ce serait lui qui le porterait et qu'il ferait vivre un enfer à son compagnon.

Mais ce matin, après trois semaines horribles, Harry s'était levé de bonne humeur. Oui oui, de bonne humeur. A son réveil Drago avait trouvé un joli plateau avec plein de bonne chose posé sur la commode, mais plus intéressant, ce qui l'avait réveillé était la main de son cher et tendre sur sa virilité dressée. Un réveil tout en douceur. Après l'avoir fait jouir (Par Hécate depuis combien de temps Harry ne l'avait plus touché ?) Harry lui avait donné un long baiser et posé le plateau sur ses genoux. S'en était suivi une douce journée, sans éclat, sans pleur, juste de la tendresse et de l'amour. Drago qui se sentait craqué en avait bien eu besoin.

Mais c'est la que les ennuis étaient arrivé balayant tout espoir de journée idyllique en la personne de Arthur Weasley.

L'homme était arrivé pâle, défait, des traces de larmes marquant son visage. Harry s'était immédiatement précipité vers lui -enfin, il avait fait ce qui ressemblait à cela en ayant deux marmots d'environ trois kilos chacun dans le ventre. Et là, le drame était arrivé. Drago ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de pardonner cela à Weasley père. Alors que son époux était enceint, l'homme apportait ses soucis et les déposait à ses pieds lui demandant de l'aide.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le petit salon qu'occupait Harry pour les visites informelles de ses amis et là, l'homme avait tout déballé. Les investissements, les pertes d'argents, les requins, les dettes faramineuses-même Drago avait été soufflé à ce moment, cela représentait quant même le quart de sa fortune-, l'intervention de Marcus, les intérêts à verser -Drago avait suffoqué- la condition du mariage, le soulagement avec l'union de George qui réglerait tout dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et puis l'horreur imprévisible : la fuite de George, la colère de Marcus, la discussion avec Fred, et pour finir le mariage...

Harry était resté choqué en apprenant que c'était Fred qui s'était marié la veille. Il avait à peine pu consoler l'homme effondré dans ses bras qu'une rage sans nom l'envahissait totalement, à la grande peur de son époux. Il s'était levé vivement -enfin, autant que le permettait son état- et s'était précipité -oui oui précipité- vers la cheminé et s'était rendu dans la boutique des jumeaux. Ceux-ci pour leur bienveillant -et unique- actionnaire avaient fait installer un accès direct par cheminette vers leur bureau.

C'est pourquoi Drago Malfoy était debout dans les locaux de Weasley Farce&attrape en train d'essayer de raisonner son mari. Il espérait sincèrement que Fred et son tout nouveau mari ne soit pas là et qu'ils soient déjà en lune de miel ou n'importe où d'autre. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance.

_"Salop, tu vas le regretter crois moi.

_ Potter ça suffit !" Drago avait sifflé ses derniers mots sur un ton inutilisé depuis l'époque des princes rivaux de Poudlard. Ton qui stoppa immédiatement Harry, qui se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas submergé par les grandes émeraudes, il fallait que son mari se calme.

_"Penses un peu au fait que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as deux vies qui dépendent en grande partie de ton humeur et de ta stabilité magique." Harry prit un air coupable mais releva la tête.

_"Mais...

_ Pas de mais, Harry. Je vais discuter avec Marcus de tout ça." Drago se détourna du Survivant, lui refusant une occasion de répliquer. "Fred ?

_ Oui ?

_ Emmène le dans un endroit calme ou vous pourrez discuter.

_ Bien." Fred devinait implicitement la parole du blond. Il voulait surtout qu'il calme le brun. Il devinait aussi que son père avait dû aller voir Harry pour lui parler de mariage de la veille. Vraiment son père choisissait bien son moment. Il était déjà bien trop tard et Harry, du fait de sa grossesse, avait besoin d'un environnement stable et paisible.

Fred prit le survivant par un bras et l'entraina en douceur dans le petit salon/salle de repos du magasin. Le brun se laissa entrainer non sans maugréer et jeter un regard sombre à Marcus.

Quand ils eurent disparut au coin, Drago poussa un soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il releva les yeux et croisa les yeux vert délavé de Marcus. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun n'enjoigne Drago à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du bureau ou se trouvait deux banquettes, sans doute les jumeaux les utilisaient elles pour se reposer. Ils continuèrent de s'observer pendant quelques minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent, cherchant la faille chez l'autre ou tentant de percer ses pensées. Finalement, ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

_"Je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer.

_ Tu pourrais."

Ils se jaugèrent de nouveau. Marcus était parfaitement conscient que le blond pouvait "faire de sa vie un enfer". L'empire Malfoy déjà plus important que ceux des Flint avant la guerre, n'avait fait que croître depuis que Drago Malfoy s'en occupait. Il le devait non seulement à son statut de héros de guerre, d'époux du Sauveur mais aussi et surtout à un remarquable sens des affaires. Si le blond décidait de s'opposer à lui, il ne s'en tirerait pas sans dommage... s'il s'en tirait. Mais c'était un risque qu'il avait accepté en approchant les Weasley. Bien, sûr le risque s'était amenuisé quand il était avec George puisque leur union était consenti mais avec Fred...

_"Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi. Tu l'as subit après la guerre alors même que tu as été un espion pour le camp de la lumière. Moi, je n'ai pas été impliqué et sachant que mon père était un mangemort, c'est un tort. Les Weasley sont des héros, respecté par tous dans le monde magique. Une famille entière dévouée à la lumière. Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place."

Oui, Drago comprenait ce désir de rendre une noblesse perdu à son nom. De redorer le blason familial. Et s'il avait bien compris, Marcus avait agi avec toute la subtilité d'un vrai serpentard. Il s'était d'abord lié au père, l'obligeant à sa cause sans qu'il puisse à un quelconque moment s'en détourner, s'assurant qu'il y aurait une union quoi qu'il arrive. Assurance qu'il ne devait utiliser qu'en dernier recours, puisqu'il avait séduit et non forcé le fils.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme convenu puisque George, pire que le fait d'annuler, s'était enfui. Ainsi, Marcus avait dû rebondir au plus vite, au pied du mur comme il l'était, abandonné à quelques minutes de la cérémonie. Il n'avait pu que ce rabattre sur Fred en jouant son joker : les dettes paternelles et le sens familiale des Weasley.

Drago n'avait pas l'intention de_ faire de la vie de Marcus un enfer_. Cela ne servirait à rien, puisque Fred et lui était déjà marier et il ne pensait pas que le brun face à lui soit prêt à renoncer à lui. Pire, cela ne ferait sans doute que compliquer la situation du rouquin. Tout ce que Drago pouvait faire c'était de s'assurer que Marcus ne s'amuserait pas à faire du mal au jeune Weasley.

_"Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

_ Ce n'est pas mon intention. Nous avons déjà eu des discussions pour aplanir les choses. A la fin de notre voyage de noce, je pense que tous les détails seront réglés."

Drago hocha la tête, tout en continuant d'observer le visage impassible du brun.

_"Je ne tolèrerais pas non plus qu'il soit malheureux. Etre un époux c'est aussi assurer le bonheur de son compagnon." C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit le premier pli de contrariété apparaitre et disparaitre sur le visage de Marcus. L'ex-serpentard ne devait pas apprécié que l'on s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privé, mais Drago voulait qu'il comprenne toutes les implications de cette situation.

_"Je le ferais dans la mesure du possible. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre malheureux... en tout cas pas volontairement.

_ Bien. Parce qu'en cas contraire, cela me déplairais d'avoir à intervenir. Harry est proche des Weasley qu'il considère comme sa famille. Alors c'est une chose que je ne permettrais pas à l'heure actuelle. Mon mari est enceint, il a donc besoin de calme."

Il y eut un léger silence pour que Marcus intègre bien les menaces présentes dans chacune des phrases prononcées par Drago. Il ne faisait aucun doute à présent que si le moindre souci surgissait et que le survivant en faisait les frais, ses finances seraient les derniers soucis de Marcus. Le brun voyait clairement que Malfoy lui ferait pleinement et surtout personnellement regretter le moindre accro.

_"Je vais te dire une chose, Flint. Une chose que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de savoir. Beaucoup à l'annonce de la grossesse de Harry se sont étonnés, ayant toujours cru qu'il était le dominant dans notre relation." Marcus le savait parfaitement, tout le monde en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines bien que lui même s'en fichait complètement.

_"Mais le fait est que dans notre couple il n'y a ni dominant ni dominer. Nous avons décidé que ce serait lui le plus à même de supporter une grossesse magique et son lot de difficultés."

Bien évidemment. Potter possédait le plus de ressource magique, et une grossesse mâle faisait consommé une grande quantité de pouvoir pendant ses sept mois. C'est pour cela que chaque grossesse mâle était étroitement surveillée par les médicomages, le futur papa devant faire constamment attention à ses réserves magiques, sinon il risquait de mourir et d'entrainer son bébé avec lui.

_"Ecoute moi bien Marcus, voilà la révélation." Attentif, Marcus l'était pensant déjà avoir été mis dans la confidence, il était surpris de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien."Si Harry avait été enceint d'un bébé, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème au vu de sa puissance, mais avec deux les choses deviennent dangereuses même pour lui."

Marcus était sous le choc. Des jumeaux. Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait vaincu attendait des jumeaux. Depuis l'invention de la potion Pregment ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. Merlin ! Les yeux de Marcus s'écarquillèrent en pensant au vent magique qu'il avait pu observer un peu plus tôt. Même enceint de jumeau, Potter déclenchait un vent de cette intensité et n'était même pas fatigué après ? Un coup d'œil à Drago lui fit comprendre, que le blond n'était pas vraiment interpellé par cet état de fait. Il avait dit ça uniquement pour qu'il comprenne l'état dans lequel se trouvait son mari, non pour se vanter d'une quelconque puissance magique.

Mais il n'avait aucun doute. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Harry Potter-Malfoy suite à des ennuis qu'il aurait avec Fred, il disparaitrait sans doute rapidement... et non sans souffrance. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que Potter lui ferait quand il aurait accouché.

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_**Note 2 :**Merci à **Elodie **qui est maintenant ma bêta-lectrice jusqu'à ce que Bleugus puisse reprendre le flambeau  
_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Je serais là pour toi

* * *

_**

Fred avait installé Harry dans son fauteuil préféré et donc celui qu'il jugeait le plus confortable. Lui même s'assit au pied du jeune brun sur le repose pied en velours noir assorti au fauteuil. De quelques coups de baguette, il mit en branle la préparation du thé, puis se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier avait une moue contrariée et aussi coupable. Fred devina qu'il pensait aux dernières paroles de Drago. Harry devait s'en vouloir de s'être emporté comme cela, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était un Griffondor et donc agir impulsivement était sa marque de fabrique, à cela rajoutez des hormones et n'importe qui aurait du mal à se contrôler. D'ailleurs, quand Fred lui expliqua tout cela, Harry sourit.

_"Drago a tout de même été dur avec toi. Il devrait se montrer plus compréhensif !

_ Oh! Mais il le fait rassure toi." Devant l'expression plus que dubitative de Fred, le brun s'expliqua." Je t'assure, il est très compréhensif et me passe la majeur partie de mes caprices. Et ce, quel qu'ils soient ! Ces trois dernières semaines je crois que je peux dire sans me tromper que je lui ai fait vivre un véritable enfer.

_ Vraiment ? demanda le roux goguenard, voyant un nouveau moyen de se moquer du blond.

_ A un point inimaginable entre les crises de larmes de jalousie ou d'envie subite, il a vraiment été un amour. Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça, il en mourrait." Le sourire de Harry se fit distant, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées. Fred imaginait sans difficulté que ces pensées tournaient autour d'un seul point nommé Drago Potter-Malfoy. Mais d'un coup le brun se renfrogna et attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis.

_"Ton père est passé et m'a tout raconté. Fred, je suis tellement désolé. On va tout faire pour te sortir de cette situation, je te le promets. Ne t'en fais pas ce salop, ne...

_ Harry, du calme. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis déjà marié avec Marcus. De plus tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est plutôt mon père qui devrait s'excuser, marmonna Fred.

_ Ne lui en veux pas. Il s'en veut déjà bien assez tout seul. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Arthur était sincèrement persuadé que George aimait Marcus et que la réciproque était vrai."

Fred ne répondit rien. De son avis son père n'avait rien vu tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. De ses deux parents, son père avait toujours été celui qui les comprenait le mieux lui et son frère. Il aurait dû voir le malaise de George comme lui, l'avait vu, mais il s'était voilé la face en espérant un pseudo-miracle. Fred poussa un soupir résigné. Mais Harry le sortit de ses pensée sombres très rapidement.

_"D'ailleurs où et pour qui est parti George ?"

Le roux sourit et raconta l'histoire de George et Olivier. La peur de son frère, son choix d'épouser Marcus pour oublier puis leur discussion et la façon dont il l'avait persuadé de partir pour la France.

_"En avion ? Godrick, j'aurais voulu voir la tête de ton frère au décollage." Harry riait la tête légèrement incliné vers l'arrière. Son vis-à-vis le regarda attentivement. Le brun rayonnait littéralement, depuis son mariage et surtout depuis sa grossesse, il ne faisait qu'embellir. Son regard descendit sur son ventre proéminent, et se fit plus tendre.

_"Harry, je veux que tu reste en dehors de cette histoire.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais ! Comment crois tu que je me sentirais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ? A toi ou tes bébés ? Non, c'est hors de question. De plus il n'y a plus rien à faire, comme je te lai dit : je suis _déjà _marié à Marcus.

_ Mais on pourrait...

_ Non. Tu ne feras rien du tout. J'ai déjà discuté avec Marcus. Il a des idées bien arrêtées et c'est un salop, égoïste un brin narcissique. Mais il n'est pas méchant. D'un côté il me fait assez penser à Drago."

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux l'air de dire que son dragon n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Marcus Flint. Fred sourit.

_"On s'est déjà mis d'accord sur plein de chose. Et cette union peut être un avantage pour moi aussi.

_ Un avantage ?"Fred haussa les épaules.

_ Il a des connexions, des relations, il m'offre des moyens que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer avoir.

_ Fred on parle d'un mariage, pas d'une association, ou d'un quelconque accord commercial. Que fais-tu de cette petite chose qu'on appel l'amour ?" Une brève lueur passa dans les yeux du rouquin. Lueur qu'Harry ne sut interpréter.

_"Ça n'entre pas en considération pour l'instant."

Harry se renfrogna apparemment fort mécontent de cette réponse et Fred entreprit de lui raconter les accords qu'ils avaient passé. Le brun fut un peu choqué qu'il accepte de donner des enfants à Marcus. Et éclatant de rire Fred lui expliqua pour la potion de conception.

_"Alors vous allez rester ensemble sans jamais vous toucher ? Et il accepte ça ?"fit Harry sceptique.

Fred lui raconta alors l'épisode du matin et la façon dont il avait rembarré Marcus. Si le roux ne se rendit pas compte de la quantité de détails qu'il racontait sur l'épisode assez chaud de la matinée, Harry, lui, le fit. Et il en rosit de gêne. Il nota aussi la pointe de regret dans la voix de son ami quand il lui rapporta la façon dont il l'avait repoussé et la dispute qui avait suivis.

_"Fred est-ce que tu aurais voulu le laisser continuer ?

_ Pas du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher ce genre d'idée ? C'est juste que... qu'il est assez beau... et doué de ses mains... et puis ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait ! Avec ce genre d'homme n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, chuchota Fred. Mais du fait de leur proximité Harry l'entendit très bien.

Est-ce à dire que si c'était lui que Marcus avait voulu, il n'aurait pas résisté ? De nouvelles questions tournaient dans l'esprit du Survivant, comme : que ressentait vraiment Fred pour Marcus ? Et que ressentait Marcus ? Est-ce que Fred était attiré par l'homme ou y avait-il plus qu'une simple attirance ? Et si c'était le cas depuis quand Fred ressentait-il cela ?

Si c'était vrai, alors son ami souffrirait encore plus de cet union. Être aux côtés de la personne que vous aimez tous les jours tout en sachant que vos sentiments ne seront jamais retournés. Lui donné des enfants sans que l'amour ne les ai fait naître...

Harry se crispa un peu, mais ne dit rien. Fred à première vue ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, alors il respecterait son désir.

De son côté le roux ayant remarqué la mine sérieuse et soucieuse son vis-à-vis lui raconta comment il s'était perdu le matin même dans la demeure des Flint. La façon dont il s'était désespéré, ne voyant aucune sortie, et aucun tableau à l'horizon.

_"C'est normale qu'il n'y en ai aucun. Marcus a dû s'en débarrassé.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Drago a dû faire la même chose. Ses ancêtres passaient leur temps à nous insulter en me traitant de sang-mêlé et lui de traitre à son sang. Ils nous maudissaient sur plusieurs générations. Nous avons décidé que nous n'avions pas à subir cela dans notre propre maison, nous les avons tous enlevé et redécoré entièrement le manoir."

Fred hocha la tête comprenant un peu mieux son mari. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être déprécié, rabaissé par ses ancêtres. Est ce que Marcus avait souffert de cette haine ? Était-ce l'une des raisons de cette amertume qu'il pouvait deviner chez le brun ? Il avait dit ne pas vouloir que ses enfants souffrent du rejet, du regard des autres, qu'ils soient regardés avec haine ou répulsion. Avait-il lui même été regardé ainsi ? En avait-il souffert ? Si oui, jusqu'à quel point ? Était-ce l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ce mariage ?

_"Fred ?

_ Oui, Harry ?

_ Si tu as le moindre ennuie n'hésite pas une seconde. Non ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète au vu de ma... situation. Mais si ça t'inquiète tu n'as qu'à te tourner vers Drago, je sais qu'il t'aidera.

_ Ne serait-ce que pour toi ?

_ Tu dis ça comme s'il ne t'aimait pas. Toi et George êtes les seuls Weasley qu'il apprécie vraiment, dit Harry avec une petite moue contrarié.

Fred éclata de rire. C'est vrai que Drago s'entendait moyennement avec le reste de la famille : il y avait toujours une sorte d'animosité latente entre Drago et Ron, il ne supportait pas Ginny parce que même après leur mariage, sa jeune sœur avait continué à poursuivre Harry de ses assiduités. Elle n'avait cessé qu'en apprenant sa grossesse. Fred se rappelait encore la quantité mirifique de larmes qu'elle avait versées. Drago trouvait que Molly était bien trop bruyante et envahissante et n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Arthur qu'il jugeait trop faible. Fred avait dans l'idée que cette opinion ne s'était pas amélioré au vu des derniers évènements. Bill et Charlie ne vivant plus dans le pays, ne comptaient pas vraiment, puisqu'il les connaissait à peine.

Harry avait raison. Drago les appréciait lui et son frère en grande partie pour ce qu'il appelait leur côté serpentardesque.

_"Merci Harry.

_ Et si tu veux juste parler. Je suis là aussi. Je sais que je ne suis pas George mais je suis là si tu en as besoin." Fred était troublé. Le regard du brun était si intense, si profond qu'il avait la sensation qu'il voyait plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Des choses qu'il aurait aimé cacher aux yeux des autres. Et surtout au siens.

_"Merci, Harry. Je ne l'oublierais pas."

_**MF/FW**_

Drago et Marcus arrivèrent dans la salle de repos et trouvèrent leurs époux confortablement installé en train de boire du thé tout en papotant. Quand Harry vit le blond arrivé, il eut une petite mine coupable, n'ayant pas oublié ses réprimandes. Drago s'avança vers lui et il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, alors le blond ne résista pas, le trouvant bien trop craquant et se pencha ravissant les lèvres du brun.

_"On peut rentrer maintenant ?

_ Oui." Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux en hochant la tête.

_"Bien." Il aida le brun à se relever en douceur, et se tourna vers les Flint."Nous allons rentrer. Désolé d'avoir débarqué de façon si vive." Harry rougit et son compagnon lui caressa doucement le dos comme pour l'apaiser.

_ Je suis quant même content de vous avoir vu, dit Fred en souriant."

En échangeant quelques paroles, les Potter-Malfoy s'en retournèrent chez eux. Et Fred et Marcus poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_ "Potter est du genre protecteur.

_ Oui. Il a perdu beaucoup de personnes auxquelles il tenait, il prend soin de ceux qui lui reste.

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Fred." L'interpellé se sentit vacillé. L'intonation profonde et grave de Marcus résonnait dans sa tête jusque dans sa poitrine, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il se tourna vers le brun et leur regard se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, et l'air commença doucement à lui manquer.

_"Je-je sais."

Il n'avait pas réfléchit en disant ça, mais il sut instinctivement que c'était la vérité. Marcus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui tenait tête. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de cet homme grand, fort et surtout sombre. Mais cette peur était due en grande partie à cette part de ténèbres qu'il devinait dans son cœur, à chaque fois qu'il regardait au fond de ses yeux. Cette part obscure qui semblait resurgir quand il était en colère. C'est ça qui l'effrayait et non Marcus en lui même. D'ailleurs il savait le brun capable de dominer ce côté sombre.

_"On rentre ?"

La question sortit le roux de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête, détourant enfin les yeux. Il se rendit dans son bureau suivit de Marcus. Ils rangèrent la paperasse, envoyèrent ce qui devait l'être, et Fred donna quelques instructions à ses employés.

Finalement ils rentrèrent au Manoir Flint dans un silence assez apaisant.

_**MF/FW**_

Marcus était dans son bureau, assit dans un fauteuil du petit salon qui s'y trouvait. Il sirotait un Whisky pur feu, le regard lointain, pensant à cette journée. Sa première en tant qu'homme marié. Le peu qu'il puisse en dire, c'est qu'elle avait tout de même été riche en émotion. Mais plus que le rejet brutale de son époux, plus que les menaces des Potter-Malfoy ce fut sans doute ces deux moments d'intimité avec Fred qui le marquaient le plus.

Ce moment juste avant d'être dérangé par Thomas, où lui et Fred était resté face à face à se regarder. Le roux semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout en tentant de sonder les siennes. Il n'avait rien d'agressif, au contraire il avait semblé abaisser toutes ses barrières. Exactement comme la deuxième fois. Ce regard après le départ des Potter-Malfoy. Cette façon de lui dire qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce regard...

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi Marcus s'en était senti troublé. D'ailleurs, il en était encore troublé. Il suffisait qu'il y repense pour que... son cœur batte plus vite et qu'une étrange sensation se manifeste. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, peu décidé à s'appesantir sur ses sentiments ou sensations. Il se devait d'étouffer ce remue ménage intérieur. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il le devait, mais il était essentiel de le faire. Une certaine part de son contrôle semblait lui échapper sous le contact du roux et il ne pouvait laisser les choses aller dans ce sens. A ce point de ses pensées, Fred entra dans la pièce.

_"Que fais-tu là ?" Son ton avait dû être un peu trop sec vu la façon dont le roux s'était raidi, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait ces deux derniers jours. Fred avait déjà épuisé son quota de bonté.

_"Je voulais vous... euh. Je voulais te parler, avant qu'on aille dormir." Marcus inclina la tête lui montrant qu'il avait toute son attention.

_"Puisque j'ai été clair ce matin, sur le fait que... que... on ne... Sur le fait qu'on ne coucherait pas ensemble, il me semble logique que nous dormions dans des chambres séparés.

_ Non."

Sans plus de discussion, Marcus se détourna vers les flammes brulant dans la cheminé, alors que Fred fulminait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec l'ancien serpentard depuis leur retour. Il semblait distant, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter ainsi. Et puis quoi alors ! Quelle importance qu'ils dorment ou non dans le même lit s'ils ne faisaient rien ! Et puis pourquoi y avait-il un feu dans cette cheminé ? Ils étaient à la mi-septembre et c'est vrai qu'il en faisait plus vraiment une chaleur torride mais il faisait assez doux pour qu'un feu ne soit pas utile.

Bien décidé à attirer l'attention de son époux, Fred se plaça entre lui et la cheminé capturant aussitôt son regard. Il était en colère, et il voulait le faire savoir. Il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir de véritable raison d'être en colère. Il se fichait de cette angoisse qu'il ressentait face au mutisme soudain de son mari.

Marcus de son côté regarda le démon de feu debout devant lui. Les flammes de l'immense cheminé dansait dans son dos et créaient des reflets sur ses cheveux roux, les rendant encore plus flamboyant. Fred était magnifique. Une beauté infernale, brûlante. Et cela n'en irrita que plus Marcus, une fois la surprise de cette vision passé.

_"Que veux-tu ?

_ Je te l'ai dis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait obligé de dormir ensemble puisque de toute les façons il ne se passera jamais rien dans le lit conjugal.

_ Il s'y passera quelque chose.

_ Quoi ? J'ai été clair...

_ Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes sorciers ? Au cas où tu l'ignorerais un mariage sorcier n'est validé que quand il y a consommation des liens." Marcus soupira au visage paniqué du roux. Tout cela le fatiguait comme jamais. La dernière chose dont il avait envi c'était bien un dispute, il voulait d'un moment de paix pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Était-ce trop demander ?

_"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Alors arrête avec cette tête de biche prise dans les griffes d'un garou. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher maintenant."

Une nouvelle fois, il se détourna de la vue de son jeune mari. Buvant une lampée du liquide brulant de son verre, il retourna à la contemplation des flammes. Fred ne bougea pas pour autant, observant Marcus tout en repoussant au loin le souci de cette inévitable union charnelle entre lui et le brun.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'arrivait-il au brun pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Il avait l'air si... triste ? Mélancolique ? Il avait envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait mais ne voulait pas non plus que Marcus croit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui... parce que ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Fred n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour cet homme. Il fit un pas vers son fauteuil, puis se ravisa. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire : "Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ou que ça ai une quelconque importance à mes yeux mais tu as l'air malheureux, tu veux m'en parler ?" mieux valait éviter.

Franchement, si Marcus ne l'envoyait pas boulé trop sèchement, il en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Et puis, peut être que cet état était causé par leur mariage. Depuis le début, il ne s'était soucié que du fait que lui ne voulait pas de cette union, mais Marcus avait demandé à George de l'épouser et non à lui. Il ne l'avait épousé que pour des raisons pratiques évidentes. Il était peut être déçu par le fait d'avoir dû se replier sur lui. Et puis malgré tout ce qu'il en avait dit peut être qu'il avait été blessé par le départ de son frère. Peut être qu'il souffrait d'avoir été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre... Peut être qu'il avait réellement aimé George... Peut être même qu'il l'aimait encore... Qu'était-il sensé faire si c'était le cas ?

Ces pensées sombres lui causèrent un coup au cœur et lui mirent un goût amer dans la bouche. Penser que Marcus regrettait sa présence était étonnement douloureux. Savoir qu'il aurait préféré son frère était blessant. Fred aurait largement préféré que cela ne blesse que son orgueil. Il papillonna des yeux souhaitant cacher son trouble mais étant encore debout face à Marcus celui ci vit très bien sa pâleur subite et ses yeux un peu trop brillant.

_ "Que s'est il encore passé dans cette jolie tête rousse ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce matin tu as eu ce même air juste avant de me repousser. Alors à quoi donc viens-tu juste de penser ?

_ C'est sans importance." Fred esquissa quelques pas vers la sortie avant d'être bloqué par une main ferme sur son poignet.

_ "Ça l'est pour moi. Je t'écoute." Cela sonnait étrangement comme un ordre, ce que Fred n'apprécia pas du tout. Il retira vivement son poignet de la prise de Marcus et se tourna complètement vers lui.

_"Pourquoi devrais-je dire quoi que ce soit ? Tu gardes bien toutes tes pensées pour toi. Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais quand je suis entré dans cette pièce et je te dirais à quoi je pensais à l'instant.

_ Nous ne parlons pas de moi.

_ Soit, n'insistons pas. Bonne nuit, Marcus." Fred se tourna de nouveau vers la sortie mais fut de nouveau arrêté.

_"J'ai promis à Drago que je ne te ferais pas souffrir. Hors tu souffrais il n'y a aucun doute. Dis-moi si cela a un rapport avec moi."

Fred s'était crispé. Une fichue promesse faite à Malfoy ? C'était pour ça qu'il faisait semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Craignait-il à ce point les répercussions ? Avait-il à ce point peur de Drago ? De toute façon, Marcus avait tort, il ne souffrait pas. Pourquoi souffrirait-il du fait que cet idiot ne veuille pas de lui ? Du fait qu'il aurait préféré George ? Et en quoi cela pourrait il le concerner qu'il aime encore son frère ? Qu'il ne l'aime pas... Il se retourna furieux pour faire face à Marcus, malgré une douleur tenace à la poitrine.

_"Je ne souffre pas. Et si ça t'inquiétait tellement de me savoir heureux tu n'aurais pas dû me forcer la main hier ! Te connaître ! T'épouser ! Merlin, que j'en ai des raisons d'être heureux, ajouta t-il sarcastique, presque venimeux. Crois-tu que je devrais envoyer des hiboux de part le monde pour faire connaitre mon bonheur ?"

Marcus qui le tenait encore resserra sa prise. Pourquoi le roux lui parlait-il ainsi ? Il semblait soudain en colère pour une raison, qui lui échappait totalement. Il savait pertinemment que Fred n'était pas en colère du fait de son refus précédent, et il n'avait rien fait pour susciter ce soudain éclat. Qu'avait donc encore imaginé son mari ?

Assez brutalement, il ramena Fred dans le petit salon et le jeta littéralement sur le canapé.

_"Explique toi. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ton comportement.

_ M'expliquer ? Tu rêves. Il en est hors de question. Il y a à peine dix secondes tu voulais que je te laisse, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Quel était son problème ? Est-ce que Fred se moquait de lui ? Marcus inspira profondément pour éviter de juste faire une chose qu'il saurait regretter plus tard et surtout pour tenter de garder son calme.

_"J'ignore ce qui se passe dans ton esprit mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu me parle sur ce ton. J'attends de toi le même respect que je te montre.

_ Le respect ? Quand exactement m'as tu respecté ? Il est parfaitement évident qu'au mieux tu me considères comme une sorte d'incubateur pour ta progéniture et au pire comme un trou où monsieur pourra se soulager quand l'envie lui viendra !"

La gifle partie avant même que Marcus ne l'ai réalisé et résonna dans la pièce.

_"Ne redis jamais ça."

La voix sèche de Marcus n'avait jamais semblé si dure qu'en cet instant. La joue de Fred prit une couleur rouge vif avant qu'il ne se lève en vitesse et ne sorte en claquant la porte. Le tout sans un mot.

Resté seul Marcus se passa une main sur le visage, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il regrettait déjà son geste, les larmes distingués dans les yeux du roux avant avant son départ pesant sur son estomac. Lever la main sur une autre personne lui rappelait son père. Cet être abominable qui avait toujours eut la main leste que ce soit pour sa mère ou lui...ou Sonia... Il secoua la tête, chassant de ses pensées une petite fille aux cheveux sombres. Le mépris et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son géniteur l'avait toujours poussé à tout faire pour se différencié de lui. Pourtant, il avait levé la main sur son époux, sur Fred qui physiquement ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il se dégoutait pour cela.

Mais il n'avait pas pu accepter les propos de Fred et il s'était laissé envahir par la colère. Jamais il n'avait, en regardant le roux, vu un objet de reproduction ou un jouet sexuel. Et cette pensée énoncée à haute voix comme une vérité... ça l'avait simplement fait sortir de ses gonds. Était-ce vraiment de cette façon que le roux croyait qu'il le voyait ?

Il se sentait déçu et blesser par ce fait. Mais comment en vouloir à Fred ? Il ne lui avait pas vraiment donner de raison de croire qu'il voyait en lui autre chose qu'un moyen pour redorer son blason familiale et de lui donner des enfants. Mais que voyait-il réellement en Fred ? Il était son époux mais cela n'était vrai que sur le papier et outre cela, il n'était ni ami, ni amant. Pouvait-on dire qu'ils étaient partenaires ? Associés ? C'était difficile de les catégoriser.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait rattraper son acte irréfléchi. Regretter était loin d'être suffisant. Et il n'avait qu'une solution pour rattraper ça : s'excuser.

Marcus soupira avant de se rasseoir, ramassant son verre il se dit qu'il le ferait demain. Il méritait bien une pause pour se remettre de tout ça. Et puis il n'avait jamais été doué pour les excuses. Il lui faudrait réfléchir à ses mots avant de discuter avec Fred. Fred. Il ne pensait pas que le roux l'écoute ce soir de toute les façons, il fallait lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Merlin ! Et dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au premier jour de leur union. Leur vie à deux ne serait vraiment pas facile.

_**À suivre...

* * *

**_

**_Laisser moi des reviews ! ^_^ C'est gratuit !  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Pour ceux qui suive "Mensonge" je vous assure que je fais du mieux que je peux, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec le résultat final. Je trouve ça vraiment trop "nul" dirons nous pour rester poli. J'en suis à ma troisième réécriture et j'espère vraiment que celle la sera mieux que les autres. Alors peut être et je dis bien peut être que je posterais la suite ce week-end. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette fic, de l'abandonner ou de la mettre en hiatus, promis !  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 6: Sombres Souvenirs

* * *

_**

Le soleil se levait tout juste que Fred quittait les dernières brumes du sommeil. Une migraine incroyable lui vrilla les tempes et la légère lueur matinale lui brulait les yeux. C'est en soupirant bruyamment qu'il se dit qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il devait se lever ainsi tous les matins. De même, pleurer avant de s'endormir n'était résolument pas une bonne chose à faire. C'est alors qu'il pensait ça, que la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Marcus l'avait giflé.

Il caressa sa joue encore légèrement enflée du bout des doigts, encore incrédule face à ce qui s'était passé. Comment Marcus, alors qu'il lui certifiait à peine quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, avait-il pu le gifler ? Il admettait que ses paroles avaient pu être durs voir déplacées mais de la, à le frapper. Il serra les dents en songeant que le brun n'avait en aucun cas nié ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait sans doute juste pas apprécié les mots crus.

Fred jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide à ses côtés. De toute évidence Marcus avait dormi dans une autre pièce. Au moins avait-il obtenu quelque chose de tout cela : il ne dormirait plus avec son mari. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide et triste à l'intérieur ?

Il n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles la veille. Il était en colère parce que… pourquoi était-il donc en colère ? Ses pensées lui revinrent en mémoire : George. Marcus aimait George… enfin, peut être. Mais ça restait une possibilité qui lui était des plus douloureuses. Et ce doute intenable allait le rendre fou. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Demander à Marcus nécessiterait forcément une explication de sa part. Que dirait-il alors ?

Il ne voulait pas que Marcus se rende compte de ses sentiments. Lui-même refusait de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement, ce n'était pas pour que le brun vienne s'en mêler. Son cœur se serra quand il se dit qu'il se doutait bien de la réelle nature de ses sentiments. C'était juste tellement plus facile de faire semblant. De plus, Marcus ne devrait jamais savoir, ce serait comme lui dévoiler sa plus grande faiblesse.

Marcus. Sa réaction avait été si brusque, si violente. De toute les façons quel qu'ai pu être ses paroles, aussi crus ses mots puissent ils avoir été, rien ne justifiait cette gifle. Et Fred était décidé à faire regretter à Marcus son geste. Il était l'un des jumeaux Weasley, un Griffondor au tempérament serpentard : il ferait regretter à Marcus d'avoir ne serait-ce que posé ses yeux sur lui.

_**MF/FD**_

Marcus s'éveilla difficilement à la lumière du jour. Se redressant une douleur dans le dos le fit grimacer. On ne le prendrait plus à s'endormir dans un fauteuil. Il repoussa la couverture, dont d'un des elfes avait dû jugé bon de le couvrir et se mit debout, se demandant pourquoi il avait dormi dans son bureau. Alors que la soirée de la veille et ses conséquences lui revenaient doucement à l'esprit, il poussa un profond soupir. Il se reprit rapidement et lança un _tempus_ et fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers ses appartements, mais évita sa chambre, entrant par la porte extérieure pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Il allait devoir avoir une explication avec le roux, et mieux valait qu'il soit frais et dispo pour cela.

Marcus, après s'être rapidement déshabillé, entra dans la cabine de douche en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Fred pour s'excuser pour son geste. Il devinait déjà que de simples excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple gifle. Mais Fred n'avait pas été élevé de façon à ce qu'une gifle ne soit rien d'important.

Quand il était enfant, Marcus se serait cru chanceux de s'en sortir avec ça. Mais pas Fred. Pas Fred qui avait été élevé dans une famille aimante où personne ne levait la main sur personne. Où les enfants n'étaient pas élevés à coup de canne et de sortilège interdit. Où la plus dur des punitions devait être une semaine sans sortie et non une semaine enfermé seul dans un cachot humide à l'odeur putride.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille des souvenirs de cette époque remontèrent à la surface : lui enfant d'à peine cinq ans pleurant doucement sous les hurlements de son père qui tentait de lui faire comprendre que justement il n'avait pas le _droit_ de pleurer. Qu'à son âge, un bon héritier de sang pur se montrait froid, impassible et se devait d'accepter une punition méritée, avec honneur et distinction.

Punition méritée ? Marcus serra les dents à se les briser. Il n'avait même pas souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour _mériter_ cela. Il se revoyait encore implorer l'aide de sa mère des yeux. Et c'est avec une étonnante clarté qu'il revoyait le regard dédaigneux teinté de mépris qu'elle lui avait jeté, anéantissant tout espoir de salut.

Sortant de la lancinante torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé ses souvenirs, il se rendit compte qu'il était agité de tremblement. Pourtant l'eau qui glissait sur son corps était encore chaude, voir brulante. Sans perdre de temps, il coupa le débit et sortit de la douche, se sécha puis enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Marcus s'efforça de chasser toute pensée néfaste pour se concentrer sur son problème du moment. Il s'avança vers le miroir et observant son reflet dans la glace, il grimaça. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, son teint s'était fait un peu trop blafard et une légère barbe naissante prenait place sur ses joues. Il était loin le bel apollon en cet instant. Son mariage récent n'avait pas vraiment des effets positifs sur son physique. Il attrapa son rasoir, préférant depuis son exil chez les moldus plusieurs années plus tôt, se raser à la main plutôt qu'en utilisant sa baguette. Ce moment où ses mains étaient occupées lui permettait de laisser son esprit s'échapper. La froideur de la lame glissant sur sa gorge en douceur, l'application du geste pour éviter de se blesser bêtement, l'odeur de la mousse. Tout cela était un des petits plaisirs qu'il s'octroyait à l'occasion.

C'est alors qu'il commençait à se raser que la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred. C'est au travers du miroir que leurs regards se croisèrent mais ne s'accrochèrent pas, les yeux du rouquin glissant sur son dos mis à découvert. Et Marcus devinait qu'il scrutait surtout les cicatrices qui le striaient de part en part.

Fred de son côté était figé. Incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, observant ces marques indélébiles sur le corps de son époux.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred était assis dans le salon attenant à leur appartement privé, et attendait Marcus. Les images de ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain ne cessaient de repasser devant ses yeux. Des dizaines de cicatrices, d'anciennes blessures, certaines manifestement plus profondes et anciennes que d'autres. Des traces fines et longues semblant faites par une lame, d'autre plus sèche et moins concentré laissant penser à un fouet ou un instrument du même genre : une cravache ou une badine ? Merlin !

La guerre avait laissé à Fred cette connaissance non désiré qui lui permettait de différencier toutes ces blessures, ces cicatrices. Et Merlin savait que Marcus en avait tout un panel sur son dos. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi ?

Les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu quand Marcus entra dans la pièce. Le brun l'observa en silence quelques secondes avant de s'avancer, faisant sursauter le roux qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Ils s'observèrent en silence encore un moment avant que Marcus ne s'installe dans un fauteuil face à Fred.

_ « Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Fred croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude ouvertement hostile.

_ Tu parles du fait que tu m'a giflé ?

_ Entre autre. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive.

_ Mais tu l'as fais.

_ Je sais. »

Marcus serra les dents. Apparemment Fred n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses, et dans un sens il le comprenait très bien. Il poussa un profond soupir, cherchant encore ses mots. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il croisa les jambes avec classe. Son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'élégance du geste et du maintient, bien qu'on y devinait aussi une certaine rudesse, impression renforcé par la carrure de Marcus.

_ « Je tiens d'abord à ce que tu sache que jamais je t'ai considéré comme un « incubateur » ou un « trou » fit il en grimaçant légèrement sous la vulgarité des propos. Je sais que nous avons des difficultés mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elles iront en s'amenuisant et que nous parviendront à un réel accord. Je sais que notre relation n'a rien de définie, que nous n'entrons pour l'instant dans aucune catégorie. Mais en aucun cas dans mon esprit tu n'as été associé à ce genre d'expression. Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé Fred. Et je peux t'assurer que jamais, Jamais plus ça n'arrivera. »

Fred l'observa avec attention, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Marcus s'excusait sans demander pardon. C'était tout de même un comble ! De plus il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance malgré ses belles paroles. Il se souvenait très bien du genre de personne qu'était Flint à Poudlard. Des nombreuses bagarres auxquelles il avait participé, ou qu'il avait _provoquées_. Combien de fois avait il tabassé Wood sans raison autre que la perte d'un match, un sourire trop provoquant, ou une réflexion trop moqueuse à son goût ?

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les petite bagarre et le coup échangé entre Ron et Blaise par exemple, ou même Harry et Drago, qui à cette époque ne se faisaient aucune faveur. Non, ses combats étaient d'une violence pure et on voyait bien qu'il y prenait un plaisir malsain.

Marcus était un homme à tendance violente et il le savait. Ce n'était pas avec ses belles promesses qu'il changerait du jour au lendemain. S'il l'avait giflé une fois rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer et peut être même de faire pire. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui dit.

Le brun poussa un soupir reconnaissant mentalement que son vis-à-vis avait tout de même bien des raisons de se méfier. Ce n'était pas les arguments qui lui manquaient. A Poudlard, il n'avait été qu'un jeune idiot agressif qui reportait sa douleur sur tous ceux qui l'entourait. Il souffrait, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les autres autour de lui ne souffrent pas.

Il n'était qu'un gamin habité par la haine que son père avait fait naître avec acharnement. Un adolescent souffrant de l'indifférence ou du dégoût d'une mère. Des émotions tournoyaient en son sein menaçant à tout instant de l'emporter, alors pour y échapper : il frappait. Tout et n'importe quoi. Ou plutôt tout et n'importe qui… Mais il avait changé, grandit.

Passant de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux il se leva, se postant devant une fenêtre de la pièce. Le vent trop froid du matin ne permettait pas de l'ouvrir pour l'instant, pourtant à travers les carreaux il avait une bonne vue de l'ensemble du parc/des jardins.

_ « Quand j'étais enfant, c'est mon père qui se chargeait de… mon éducation. » Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Fred se figea au dernier mot. Il sentait confusément que ça n'avait rien avoir avec les tapes sur les doigts, les punitions au coin, ou les lignes d'écriture que sa mère lui donnait.

_ « C'était un homme violent, et j'ai pris bien plus qu'une simple gifle et ce plus d'une fois avec lui. Nous avions peur de lui et faisions tout pour lui échapper. Ma mère ne s'en occupait pas. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux pour moi qu'elle reste en dehors, car les rares fois ou elle est intervenu… elle n'a fait qu'aggraver volontairement mon cas. »

Fred lui était un peu perdu. Il était sûr et certain qu'à un moment Marcus avait dit « Nous » de qui parlait-il ? A la façon dont il parlait de sa mère avec amertume et… et répugnance, il était sûr qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle. D'ailleurs comment une mère pouvait-elle agir ainsi ?

Même en jugeant sa propre mère comme trop envahissante ou trop têtue il ne pouvait nier qu'elle serait prête à mourir pour lui. Et même plus encore. Alors imaginer cette femme, restant sans réaction devant la souffrance de son enfant était impensable pour lui.

_ « Nous ? » Devant le visage interloqué de Marcus, Fred précisa sa pensée. « Tu as dis 'Nous avions peur de lui'. »

Marcus se crispa, détournant de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, et Fred douta un instant qu'il ne réponde à sa question.

_ « J'avais… une jeune sœur. Sonia. Mais la n'est pas la question. Le fait est que quand j'étais jeune j'ai plusieurs fois… connu la violence paternelle. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être sous le joug d'un homme violent, en étant impuissant. Je me suis juré il y a longtemps de ne jamais être comme lui. »

Marcus s'était tourné vers lui en prononçant ces derniers mots et Fred comprenait maintenant à quel point il était sincère. Ses yeux vert d'eau, si clair mais si intense ne pouvait pas mentir en cet instant.

_ « Je n'ai rien avoir avec lui et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal, Fred. »

Le roux baissa les yeux plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le croyait. Par Morgan, il avait _envi_ de le croire. Et puis en étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaitre que pour un homme aussi colérique, il s'était bien maîtrisé jusqu'à présent. Et rien qu'à voir sa carrure il devinait que si la veille, il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, il aurait eut du mal à ne serait-ce que penser ce matin.

Ce matin… Les cicatrices sur le dos de Marcus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Serait-ce les cicatrices du mauvais traitement infligé par son père qui s'étendrait ainsi sur sa peau ? Graver dans sa chaire ? Et sa sœur. Il avait dit qu'il_ avait_ une sœur. Le temps utilisé n'augurait rien de bon. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant à poser les questions qui tournaient déjà en boucle dans sa tête. Finalement il prit une décision, toujours sous le regard de Marcus qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

_ « Ce matin… » Il put voir le brun se crisper, devinant sans doute ce qui allait suivre. « Ces cicatrices sur ton dos… Est-ce que… C'est ton père qui te les a faites ? »

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Marcus avait cessé de l'observer et avait reporté son regard vers le parc. Mais ses yeux dans le vague indiquaient clairement qu'il ne voyait certainement pas la beauté des fleurs, et des arbustes. Il semblait perdu dans des souvenirs sombres, le visage pâle, les traits crispés. Fred s'en voulut de lui avoir posé cette question qui n'avait d'autre raison d'être que sa curiosité.

Marcus était effectivement dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Deux fois en une journée. Lui qui s'efforçait de ne jamais y penser en générale, c'était raté. Un rire amer remonta de sa gorge quand il senti une pression sur son bras. Il se tourna vivement, étant redevenu ce petit garçon incapable de se défendre et craignant la colère de son père. Mais il ne tomba que sur deux morceau de ciel azure, emplis d'inquiétude.

_ « Ça va ? » Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et pour pouvoir répondre.

_ « Oui. »

Mais les yeux bleus semblaient encore inquiet, et l'envie subite le prit, de mentir exactement comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres amants. Ces autres qui l'avaient eux aussi interrogé sur la provenance de ces cicatrices. Il leur avait à tous sortis des mensonges sans importances, qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins cru. Mais l'envie retomba aussi vite qu'elle était monté alors qu'il se perdait dans ces yeux qui le scrutaient, attentifs.

Il y décelait une véritable inquiétude, un véritable souci de son bien être et quelque part en lui cela le touchait profondément. Depuis quand s'était on vraiment inquiété pour lui ? S'était on jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? La réponse lui vint aussi vive que douloureuse…. Oui, au moins une fois… Sonia.

Marcus ne voulait pas mentir à ces yeux là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait envie d'être sincère. Il avait déjà commencé à enlevé une partie de son masque pour s'expliquer avec son époux, peut être pourrait-il continuer un peu sur ce chemin ? Se confier à quelqu'un ? Et puis il avait l'impression fugace que mentir ne servirait à rien. Que Fred savait déjà. Qu'à l'instant où il avait vu ses marques, il avait su. Alors il répondit d'une voix basse mais calme presque neutre, dérobant son regard en appuyant son dos contre la fenêtre.

_ « Dans les sous-sols. Il y avait une pièce en bas réservé à mon éducation. On pouvait y trouvait toute sorte de choses nécessaires au… _dressage_ d'un enfant récalcitrant. Et d'après mon père… il se trouve que j'étais _très _récalcitrant. »

Relevant les yeux, il croisa de nouveau le regard azure, qui cette fois était empli de peine et de compassion. Les larmes contenues les faisaient doucement briller dans la lueur matinale. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Mais il se surprit à penser qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette beauté, et qu'il se passerait bien de la revoir dans de telles circonstances. Aussi quand les yeux bleus s'avancèrent et que Marcus senti l'étreinte d'un corps autour de lui, il ne repoussa pas le propriétaire du regard.

Marcus serra Fred dans ses bras, son corps doucement pressé contre le sien. Le silence régnait entre eux paisible et rassurant. Aucune parole inutile et vaine ne venait de son mari et Marcus apprécia ce fait. Les mains du roux se faisait caressantes, rassurante. L'une jouant tendrement sur sa nuque avec ses cheveux et l'autre imprimant de lent mouvement sur son dos. Comme pour le consoler. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à consoler, Marcus accepta cette étreinte parce que…

En y regardant bien il n'avait pas de véritable raison sauf que son dernier contact de ce genre remontait à si loin, qu'il en avait à peine le souvenir. Ou tout simplement parce que c'était agréable ? Chaud, doux, tendre…

Il repoussa légèrement Fred, se dégageant de ses bras.

_ « Si ton bagage n'est pas prêt, tu ferais mieux d'aller le préparer. Nous partons dans moins d'une heure. »

Sur ces paroles, Marcus quitta la pièce laissant Fred interloqué par son comportement. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce, c'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces. Il sentait son masque prêt à céder, et bien qu'il venait de confier des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dîtes à qui que ce soit, il ne se sentait pas prêt à abaisser toute ses défenses. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred après le départ de Marcus était resté debout déconcerté pendant quelques minutes puis était retourné dans sa chambre, préparer un bagage léger pour la semaine. Le départ de son mari était brusque mais il le comprenait d'une certaine façon. Ayant fréquenté quelques serpentard, il savait que tout acte jugé trop sentimental, était compensé par un regain de froideur et de dureté.

Des brides de conversation avec Harry lui revinrent en mémoire, à propos d'un certain blond. Il secoua la tête en souriant, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite en pensant à ce que Marcus venait de lui révéler.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce matin encore il était décidé à faire regretter son geste à Marcus, mais maintenant… Et puis agir comme un gamin vexé n'arrangerait en rien leur relation. A nouveau, Marcus avait montré sa bonne volonté en se livrant comme il l'avait fait. Lui dévoilant surement plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec d'autre.

Fred fourra plus qu'il ne rangea une chemise bleu pâle dans sa valise et s'assit finalement sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette il y rajouta quelques babioles dont il aurait l'utilité puis ferma le sac. Pas aisé de faire une valise sans savoir où l'on se rend.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, perdu dans des émotions que Marcus faisait naitre en lui. En trois jours il avait l'impression d'être monté sur des montagnes russes -fabuleuse attraction moldu qu'Harry leur avait fait découvrir l'an dernier à lui, George et Drago- émotionnelles. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis du brun ne cessaient de changer passant de la colère, à la pure haine, à cette affection difficilement réprimé depuis le jour de leur retrouvailles le jour de ce dîner de famille. Et là maintenant, une envie irrésistible de le protéger.

C'était risible n'est-ce pas ? Qui en voyant cette montagne de muscle, de froideur et de mépris pourrait objectivement vouloir le protéger ? Marcus n'avait rien de faible. Avec sa haute taille, ses muscles puissants, sa carrure dominante et son charisme étouffant. De plus, il était tout de même fils de mangemort ! Donc pas un enfant de chœur facile à effrayer. Mais quand il avait croisé son regard, pendant une brève seconde il y avait vu de la peur. Et Fred se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait inspiré ce sentiment.

C'était ses souvenirs qui avaient mis Marcus dans un tel état. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais assez pour que Fred comprenne la force, l'emprise qu'ils possédaient sur Marcus. Ainsi que le combat qu'il menait contre eux.

Fred s'allongea sur le lit fatigué de penser et de ressentir toutes ces choses. Et c'est sans s'en apercevoir qu'il s'endormit.

_**MF/FW**_

Marcus marchait dans le jardin sans vraiment savoir où il allait, remettant doucement en place son masque qui s'était fissuré. Il n'arrivait à le croire. Il n'arrivait _vraiment_ pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu révéler toutes ces choses à Fred ? Comment avait-il pu se _confier_ ainsi ? Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il était, de toutes les règles qu'il s'était forgé, fixé pour se protéger.

Bien sûr il avait prévu de dévoiler un peu de lui-même à Fred, après tout ils étaient mariés ! Mais certainement pas de commencer à dévoiler ses faiblesses, ses blessures les plus profondes. C'était de l'inconscience pure. Il devrait se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Se livrer comme il l'avait fait était dangereux. Qui savait ce que cet idiot de Griffondor ferait de ces informations ?

Tout cela n'était que fausse inquiétude et il le savait. Justement parce qu'il était Griffondor jamais Fred ne se servirait de ce qu'il lui avait dit. De plus il avait été touché par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait vu de la compassion dans ces yeux, de l'inquiétude et une envie d'aider.

Non, ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Marcus c'était la facilité que Fred avait eu à obtenir ces informations qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne. Par Salazar il lui avait suffit de le regarder dans les yeux pour que ses défenses cèdent ! Il avait suffit qu'il presse son corps contre le sien pour qu'il baisse sa garde et se laisse aller à ses émotions. Et c'est cela qui effrayait littéralement Marcus. George avait pourtant les mêmes yeux bleus, et ils ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet ! Jamais rien de son passé n'avait transpiré. Que lui avait donc fait Fred ?

Il s'assit sur un banc, tentant de calmer ce vent de panique irrationnel qui semblait vouloir l'emporter. Il inspira à plein poumon l'air saturé de senteur fleuris. Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé toute sa maitrise, son masque de froideur en place.

Laisser les choses prendre trop d'importance n'était pas une solution. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette espèce de pouvoir que Fred avait sur lui, mais lui-même n'en avait-il pas sur le roux ? Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il réagissait quand ils étaient face à face, il pouvait dire que oui. Il partirait pour cette semaine, et tenterait de trouver un équilibre entre eux. Cela passerait certainement par le même genre de discussion qu'ils avaient eu tout à l'heure, et la seule chose importante était de veiller à en dire le moins possible.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à reparler de tout cela. Et il le ferait comprendre à Fred si ce dernier insistait. Soupirant de lassitude, il lança un vague _tempus_. Il leur restait moins de vingt minutes avant que leur portoloin ne s'active. Il n'avait pas préparé de sac mais c'était tout à fait inutile : il avait déjà de nombreuses affaires là-bas et s'il lui manquait quelque chose Guérine irait le lui chercher. D'ailleurs Fred n'avait pas vraiment besoin de préparer ses affaires -il ignorait où ils se rendaient comment aurait-il bien pu préparer un sac ?- mais il le lui avait demandé juste pour parler et le tenir occupé pendant qu'il retrouvait son calme.

Il se leva et rentra rapidement dans la maison en appelant Filly.

_ « Oui, Maitre Marcus, monsieur ?

_ Où est Fred ?

_ Maitre Fred, monsieur, dort dans votre chambre, monsieur.

_ Il dort ? » Marcus était un peu étonné de cette réponse, alors que Filly hochait frénétiquement la tête faisant bouger son nez proéminent.

_ « Maitre Marcus veut-il que j'aille le réveiller, monsieur ?

_ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Assure-toi bien que ses affaires sont bien expédiées pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir le froid. Je m'occupe de mon époux. »

Rapidement, il monta jusqu'à ses appartements et entra dans la chambre pour trouver Fred endormit sur leur lit, recroqueviller en position fœtal un sac à ses côtés. Sa pose assez enfantine était attendrissante. Et Marcus ne pouvait nier à quel point il était beau ses traits fins détendus, sa bouche aux lèvres rosées légèrement entrouverte.

L'envie d'un réveille en douceur saisit Marcus. Laisser courir ses lèvres sur son front, ses pommettes et ses joues. Jouer doucement avec sa bouche et suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Glisser ses mains sur la peau pale et velouté qui semblait toujours prête à rosir.

Marcus déglutit difficilement. Par Salazar et ses serpents, il n'avait jamais eut autant envi de quelqu'un. Une boule chaleur se fit forte dans son ventre puis dériva jusqu'à ses reins. La sensation se fit plus lourde quand elle se re-concentra dans son entrejambe.

Cédant à son envie, il laissa glisser sa main sur la joue douce et chaude avant de se pencher et de ravir les lèvres si tentante. Un genou poser sur le matelas et une main en guise d'appuie pour son équilibre, il se mit doucement à les gouter, les butinant légèrement. Entre chaque petit baiser il prononçait le prénom de son mari qui finit par s'éveiller, et le fit savoir en passant un bras autour de son cou pour obtenir un vrai baiser.

Le baiser se fit plus insistant, plus profond et quand Fred ouvrit la bouche, Marcus ne se fit pas prier pour y immiscer sa langue. Toute fois quand celle-ci toucha sa consœur et qu'un violent frisson de satisfaction le parcourut tout en arrachant un gémissement à Fred, il se retira.

S'ils commençaient maintenant, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'arrêter, et il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de partir. Il caressa les lèvres inférieur qui selon ne demandait qu'à être suçoté, puis se redressa.

_ « Nous devons y aller. Il nous reste dix minutes avant de partir. Es-tu prêt ?

_ ….Oui. Je… crois que oui. »

Fred semblait encore un peu chamboulé, ou peut être un peu endormi ? Marcus se détourna pour qu'il ne voit le sourire qu'il faisait naitre sur ses lèvres.

_ « Prends un manteau assez chaud, et suis-moi. »

Fred ne discuta pas et se réjouit même mentalement. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver dans une île soit disant paradisiaque. Un véritable enfer pour lui, qui contrairement à Charlie ou même George, ne bronzait absolument pas. Il rougissait et attrapait de violent coup de soleil même en portant sans cesse des vêtements.

Il attrapa un manteau assez chaud et tourna vers sa valise, pour remarquer que Marcus l'avait déjà en main. Il ne dit rien et suivit simplement le brun dans le dédalle de couloir qui composait le manoir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une salle qui devait être la salle d'arrivée. Seul lieu de tout l'édifice ou l'on pouvait transplaner, et utiliser un portoloin. Assez vaste, circulaire pas moins de trois gigantesques cheminés orné de moulure dorée y étaient présentes. A côté de chacune se tenait une petite table basse ou reposait des petits pots de cuivre magnifiquement ouvragé, où devait se trouver de la poudre de cheminette. De petites consoles rondes supportant des pots de fleurs se faisaient aussi voir ça et là.

Cette pièce était magnifique mais aussi très sombre, avec ses murs d'un rouge qui rappelait le sang séché. Au milieu de la pièce il vit qu'un elfe qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, mes attendait. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait vu que Filly depuis son arrivé or c'était l'elfe qui lui était dévolu d'après Marcus.

L'elfe portait sur son bras un manteau qui semblait trop lourd pour lui ainsi qu'une bouteille vide. Marcus, déposant le sac qu'il avait en main, mit le premier et se saisit de la seconde, puis ramassa le sac.

_ « Merci, Guérine. »

Fred fronça les sourcils autant pour cette politesse rare de la part d'un sorcier de sang pur même après la guerre, qu'en voyant ce manteau beaucoup plus chaud que celui qu'il avait choisi. Voyant son air ennuyé Marcus eu un rictus moqueur et de sa main libre lui jeta un sort de réchauffement à ses habits.

_ « Mais où…

_ Tu verras bien. »

Fred eut une moue boudeuse et le sourire de Marcus s'élargit ressemblant à un vrai sourire et non plus à une parodie comme à son habitude. Un peu déconcerté, Fred ne réalisa pas que Marcus le serrait dans ses bras avant de sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il noua leur doigts ensemble autant que faire se peut en ayant la bouteille entre leur paume.

Il eut de nouveau ce sourire si inhabituellement sincère avant de se pencher pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

_ « Je suis sûr que cela te plaira. »

Et en effet quand moins d'une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur place, Fred fut subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Hello ! j'espère que ça vous à plu ^^ Cette petite discussion entre Marcus et Fred n'a pas été facile à mettre en place. J'espère que ça tombe pas dans le fluffy parce que c'est justement ce que je voulais éviter. Alors donnez-moi votre avis !  
**_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews !  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

Notre 2: ça m'aura pris plus de temps que prévu. Non mais deux semaines pour éécrire la première page de ce chapitre, puis une nuit pour écrire tout le reste : c'est scandaleux! XD

Bonne Lecture

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 7 __: _**

**_Voyage de Noce

* * *

_**

__ « Je suis sûr que cela te plaira. »_

_Et en effet quand moins d'une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur place, Fred fut subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux._

Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone réservée au transport qui devait se situer sur une terrasse sans doute sur le toit d'une maison. S'avançant vers la balustrade de pierre, Fred admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

En contre bas, une pelouse verdoyante courait jusqu'à un petit bois à l'allure féerique. Des sapins, des chênes, des boulots, et d'autres arbres encore semblaient le composé. Ce bois était couvert de neige, ce qui accentuait son côté magique, faisant scintiller les feuilles d'un vert étonnant.

La zone tout autour de la maison devait être sous un sortilège : une sorte de bouclier qui ne laissait pas passer la neige et gardait sans doute la demeure d'une partie du froid. Cependant le bois même sans être sous ce bouclier devait être ensorcelé pour garder cette luxuriante verdure.

Mais ce qui coupa vraiment le souffle à Fred fut de voir se découper au loin des montagnes enneigées. Des pics de glaces qui sous la lumière matinale semblaient brillés d'une lumière irréelle. Le soleil se levait à peine derrière les monts neigeux les faisant doucement rougeoyer.

C'était un spectacle hallucinant et Fred ne savait pas vraiment où poser ses yeux. Il sentit soudain la présence de Marcus dans son dos et se retourna vivement un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

_ « Mais où sommes nous ? C'est vraiment magnifique ! Quels sont ces montagnes ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ! J'adore la neige ! Et ce spectacle ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Marcus de dire quoi que ce soit il se tourna à nouveau vers les montagnes neigeuses, s'abimant dans leur contemplation. Le brun l'observait avec un sourire fin, mais sincèrement amusé par ses réactions assez enfantines.

Marcus passa ses bras autour de sa taille, observant lui aussi les trésors naturels offerts à leur yeux par-dessus les mèches rousses. Il fini d'ailleurs par y plonger le nez respirant le parfum de la chevelure de feu.

_ « Alors, où sommes nous ?

_ Danemark. Plus précisément : Groenland, au cœur de glacier de la rive nord. »

Fred resta un instant ébahit C'état tout simplement magnifique. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'être sorcier. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun moldu n'aurait pu construire quoi que ce soit ici, et même s'il sentait le froid, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que la température devait être normalement.

Contrairement à son jumeau, Fred avait toujours adoré la neige, le froid s'insinuant doucement dans les vêtements. Enfin c'était surtout l'agréable sensation de réchauffement qu'il aimait. Qu'elle vienne d'un bon bain chaud parfumé, d'une tasse de chocolat maison, d'un feu de cheminée ou des bras tendre d'un amant. Ou même de tout cela à la fois.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant que Marcus n'attrape la main du rouquin et ne l'entraine à l'intérieur en passant par un interminable escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé en bas un petit elfe d'une étrange couleur argenté tirant sur un bleu métallique les accueillit. Ses énormes yeux jaunes les détaillèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ « Bonjours, Maître Marcus.

_ Bonjours, Snedek. Voici mon époux et ton nouveau maitre Fred Flint-Weasley. »

Le petit être s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le sol et dit d'une petite voix obséquieuse.

_ « Bonjours Maître, Fred.

_ Bonjours, Snedek. »

Après ces salutations et après s'être débarrassé de leurs manteaux, Marcus entraina Fred dans une visite de la propriété. Sur deux étages, la demeure n'était pas aussi grande que le Manoir Flint - Encore heureux se dit Fred. Au rez-de- chaussée se trouvait un salon de taille conséquence au meuble de bois noir, et aux canapés de cuir rouge sang agencé autour d'une énorme cheminé.

Les murs couvert d'un papier peint d'un beige crémeux et aux motifs indéfinis d'un marron foncé, s'harmonisait bien avec le parquet de bois clair. Aux murs quelques tableaux représentant des paysages : foret, montagne, land et plaine enneigé ou verdoyant. Aucune photo du maitre de maison, et aucun portrait d'ancêtre. Sur le sol, des tapis d'un blanc immaculé, qui illuminaient la pièce, complétaient l'ensemble.

Fred resta étonné face à cette décoration. Elle aurait pu paraître un tantinet hostile mais il n'en était rien. S'en dégageait plutôt, une étrange sensation d'être dans un cocon de chaleur. Surtout avec ce brasier brûlant allègrement dans la cheminée.

Ils passèrent par une salle à manger, très petite comparer à celles du manoir. Elle ne pouvait contenir que six ou sept personnes à sa grande table en merisier. La pièce était d'un jaune lumineux mais pas éclatant, qui se mariait bien avec les rideaux d'un vert foret uni. Aux murs quelques tableaux de nature morte ou des scènes de repas de l'antiquité.

De hautes fenêtres permettaient au soleil de donné le meilleur de ses rayons et Fred devina à juste titre, que ce devait être la pièce la plus lumineuse de la maison. D'ailleurs les fenêtres orientées plein ouest possédaient quelques vitraux de multiple couleur. Au crépuscule, cela devait donner un spectacle magnifique.

Comme entendu, ils ne passèrent pas par les cuisines. Cela n'étonna pas Fred qui nota tout de même au fond de la pièce une petite porte dérobé qui devait y mener.

Ils reprirent le couloir et passèrent devant deux portes côte à côte. Marcus pointa l'une du doigt indiquant son bureau, puis poussa l'autre dévoilant une petite bibliothèque. Petite mais bien fourni puisque l'on ne pouvait discerner les murs derrière les hautes étagères pleines de livres.

Mais Fred trouva la pièce accueillante avec son épais tapis bleu, sa petite cheminé et son plafond peint pour ressembler au ciel un jour d'été. De plus la lumière y entrait très bien puisqu'au lieu d'un quatrième mur, une énorme baie vitrée prenait place.

Il n'avait visité que le rez-de-chaussée, mais Fred était déjà prêt à emménager dans cette maison pour le reste de ses jours. Tout était si magnifique. La visite de l'étage dura moins longtemps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir mis à part trois chambre et autant de salle de bain. Bien évidemment, la plus imposante aux couleurs, blanc bleu et vert d'eau -nuance qui rappelait beaucoup les yeux de Marcus- était la leur.

Le roux avait été subjugué par le luxe présent dans leur salle de bain. Elle semblait plus ostentatoire encore que celle du manoir. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce point.

_ « Cette maison est magnifique.

_ En effet. Après la guerre je l'ai fait entièrement réaménager. Je suis content que cela te plaise. »

Réaménager ? C'est vrai que le lieu ne collait pas vraiment au profil austère-mangemort-adepte-de-magie-noir des parents Flint. C'était trop lumineux, doux et chaleureux. Mais ça ne collait pas vraiment à Marcus non plus quant on y pensait. Peut être avait il fait appel à des professionnel ? Mais plus important, les modifications apporté à cette maison semblait plus conséquente que celle du Manoir, pourquoi ?

_ « Est-ce que tu as habité ici longtemps ?

_ Presque deux ans après la fin de la guerre, répondit Marcus qui ouvrait la voie pour redescendre au salon. »

Ainsi, c'était ici que l'héritier des Flint avait passé tout ce temps. Beaucoup c'était demandé où il avait bien pu aller. A l'époque n'ayant pas plus de lien que cela avec l'ex-serpentard, Fred ne se l'était pas vraiment demandé. Mais il avait tout de même la réponse, maintenant.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas être tout de suite retourner au Manoir ?

_ Il fallait le faire vérifier. Les aurors y ont fait de nombreux contrôles sous ma demande pour y déceler tout artéfact de magie noir. Les murs en eux même en était imprégné, j'ai donc du faire venir de puissant mage pour les nettoyer. Mais même maintenant on y sent encore une certaine noirceur. »

Fred hoche la tête comprenant après avoir passé deux jours dans la propriété.

_ « J'y ai aussi fait rénover quelques pièces dont la chambre que nous occupons. Et en fait tout les pièces que je suis mené à souvent utiliser. »

Fred hocha de nouveau la tête. S'il avait fallu que Marcus fasse entièrement réaménager le Manoir pour y revenir, il aurait encore eut pour deux ou trois ans d'attente devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

_ « Bien, continuons la visite.

_ Je croyais que nous avions fini ? Fit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. » Ils avaient vu toute la maison, non ?

_ « Nous avons vu la maison mais pas toute la propriété. Il y a les écuries, où j'ai trois chevaux et quelques chiens de traineaux. »

Les yeux de Fred s'illuminèrent. Des chiens de traineaux ? Il avait entendu parler de cela, de même il avait vu quelques films moldu sur le sujet et était très exciter par la possibilité d'en faire par lui-même. De plus, il avait toujours un amoureux des chevaux, passion que son frère partageait à un moindre degré, ayant une plus grande fascination pour les sombrals.

Marcus retint un sourire en voyant ses yeux pétiller de la sorte.

_ « Nous pourrons, cet après midi, faire un tour dans le bois environnant à pied ou à cheval…

_ A cheval ! »

Marcus sourit cette fois face à tant d'enthousiasme. Fred irradiait littéralement d'excitation, tout en restant parfaitement immobile à le fixer. Contraste intéressant.

_ « Et puis il y a une pièce que je ne t'ai pas montré. Elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de la maison, mais y est relié par un passage. On l'appel communément la Salle des Eaux.

_ La salle des Eaux ? Demanda Fred clairement intrigué.

_ Allons-y maintenant… »

Un pop interrompit Marcus, et Snedek apparut.

_ « Snedek est désolé d'interrompre les maîtres, mais maître Marcus, Terence Williams Monsieur demande à vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent.

_ Bien, répondit sèchement Marcus. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, fit il en se tournant vers Fred. »

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, alors Marcus disparut au détour d'un couloir se rendant à son bureau.

Marcus se demandait pourquoi Terence l'avait appelé. Le jeune homme état son assistant, son bras droit, depuis environ trois ans maintenant, et faisait preuve d'une grande efficacité. Marcus n'hésitait jamais à lui laisser les rennes quand il avait autre chose à faire ou à lui confier le problème les plus difficiles à gérer dont il ne pouvait lui-même s'occuper.

Terence était le seul à savoir ou les trouver, lui et son époux et était aussi en charge de l'annonce de la véritable identité de ce dernier. Y avait-il un problème avec ce dernier point ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

De son côté Fred ne savait pas bien quoi faire en attendant son mari se dit qu'il pouvait profiter de ce moment de répit pour écrire à sa mère. L'annonce de son mariage devant être faite aujourd'hui, Fred avait prévenu son père qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'en informer sa mère au plus tôt.

Il l'avait lassé libre de dire ce qu'il voulait à sa femme. Arthur pouvait décider de dire la vérité ou pouvait choisir de ne pas entrer dans les détails quant au pourquoi de cette union.

Fred s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là mais en même temps ne regrettait absolument pas ce fait. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter l'effondrement émotionnelle de sa mère, et la détresse de son père. C'était peut être un peu lâche et égoïste mais il considérait avoir fait bien assez jusqu'ici dans cette histoire.

Il n'empêche qu'il se devait de la rassurer. Elle ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Un message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, que le lieu de sa lune de miel était fantastique et qu'il était très heureux. Oui un peu de vérité, un peu de mensonge le tout joliment enveloppé, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

**_MF/FW_**

Assit à un petit bureau de la bibliothèque, et n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de Marcus alors qu'il pliait la lettre à envoyer, Fred se dit qu'il pouvait bien aller faire un tour dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes et voir un peu de quoi avait l'air la maison vu de l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Snedek celui-ci apparut devant lui.

_ « Maitre, des personnes à la porte demande à entrer, dit le petit elfe semblant attendre une réponse du roux. » Celui-ci semblait légèrement décontenancé. Il avait cru être loin de tout dans cette maison. Qui pouvait bien être là ?

_ Qui sont ces gens et que veulent-ils ?

_ Snedek croit que ce sont des amis de Maitre Marcus, monsieur. Et Snedek ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont là : ils ont juste dit vouloir voir le premier Maitre, maitre. Mais Maître Marcus a dit qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé, monsieur.

_ Bien, dit Fred. Où sont-ils ?

_ Ils patientent dans le hall.

_ Alors, allons-y. »

Suivant le petit elfe jusque dans le hall où ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés dans sa visite avec Marcus, il put voir quatre personnes. Trois hommes et une femme. Tous d'à peu près son âge, ils portaient encore leur lourd manteaux sur leur bras et semblaient de bien bonne humeur.

Sans plus les détailler, Fred entra et sourit au petit groupe. Aussitôt le silence se fit, mais il n'y prit pas vraiment garde. Après tout il s'attendait à voir arriver Marcus et se retrouvait avec un petit rouquin souriant. Totalement différent.

_ « Bonjours à tous. Je crois savoir que vous êtes venu voir Marcus, mais il est occupé pour l'instant alors… euh… si vous désirez l'attendre, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement ou tous continuèrent de le détailler. Puis un grand brun -sans doute le plus grand du groupe, il devait faire à peu près la même taille que Marcus- s'approcha et rompit le silence.

_ « Nous acceptons avec plaisir. Je suis Andrew Mindagk, enchanté.

_ Fred Weasley, moi de même, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

_ Annabelle Mindagk -sa sœur, ajouta la jeune femme un même sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. »

Fred ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient frères et sœur. Leur cheveux d'un brun corbeau était d'une même intensité saisissante, la seule différence était qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur la nuque pour Andrew et à la taille pour Annabelle.

L'homme de grande taille avait aussi une musculature assez impressionnante. En fait il ressemblait vraiment à Marcus par sa taille et sa carrure. Annabelle était tout en finesse mais avait tout de même une musculature qui se dessinait au travers de son pull très près du corps.

Ils avaient les même yeux d'un bleus délavés presque transparent et possédait un teint pâle à faire concurrence à Rogue lui-même. Les lèvres fines, les yeux en amandes et si ce n'était pour ce nez droit et un peu retroussé la ressemblance avec Rogue aurait été époustouflante. Était-il possible qu'il soit de la même famille que son ancien professeur ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette pensée, qu'une autre personne se présentait. Un beau blond aux yeux noirs. Mignon comme pas permis avec ses fossettes et son bronzage impeccable, bien que Fred lui trouva un air légèrement crispé.

_ « Je suis Vincent Martins, mais tout le mon m'appel Vince. »

Fred se tourna vers la dernière personne présente et la trouva en train de le jaugé, les lèvres pincées. Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn devait être légèrement plus petit que lui, ses yeux marron pailleté de vert étaient magnifique. Mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'inamicale dans son regard et dans sa posture. Fred lui sourit néanmoins et lui tendit la main. Main, que l'autre mit quelques secondes de trop avant de saisir. Le roux put sentir le soulagement des autres quand il le fit.

_ « Evan Brens.

_ Enchanté Evan, je suis Fred.»

Puisque les présentations étaient faites, Fred entraina tout le beau monde dans le salon, remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir oublié où il se trouvait. Il proposa des boissons chaude à ses hôtes qui demandèrent tous du thé et demanda lui-même un chocolat chaud. Juste avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse, il l'interpella.

_ « Snedek, dès que Marcus sortira de son bureau averti le que nous avons des invité veux-tu ?

_ Oui, maitre Fred. » A la réponse de l'elfe il sentit une forte crispation dans la pièce et leva les yeux. Ses invités l'observaient tous avec une attention légèrement dérangeante.

_ « Est-ce tout Maitre ?

_ Oui, je te remercie Snedek. » La créature eut un petit sourire d'appréciation qu'il avait déjà eut quand Fred l'avait remercié pour le papier et l'encre qu'il lui avait fourni. Il ne pouvait que donner raison à Hermione sur ce point : montrer du respect à un elfe ne pouvait que faire du bien.

L'elfe disparut dans un « pop» après s'être incliné brièvement, le laissant seul avec le petit groupe. Une certaine tension sr fit dans la pièce allant crescendo plus le silence durait. Ce fut Vincent qui rompit le silence.

_ « Tu as bien dit que tu étais Fred Weasley ?

_ Euh… oui.

_ Fred Weasley comme dans Fred et George Weasley, les héros de guerre, les propriétaires de la WWW ?

_ Hum ! Toussota Fred. Il se sentait brutalement mal à l'aise. Lui qui aimait tout comme son frère être le point de mire d'une assemblée, n'aimait vraiment pas quand on lui disait qu'il était un héros de guerre. Il décida alors de rebondir sur la Wizard Weezes. En effet nous sommes propriétaire de cette boutique ou plutôt ces boutiques avec mon frère. Je suis surpris que vous connaissiez nos magasins, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ « Je suis un grand client ! J'achète par correspondance bien sûr mais j'adore cette pâte à mâché qui change de gout selon l'envie du consommateur ! »

Le sourire de Fred se figea. Sa pâte à mâché ? Celle que le ministère venait tout juste de lui faire enlever du marché ? Il se mit à discuter du problème avec Vincent, lui demandant s'il avait ressenti des effets secondaires. Les autres sauf Evan, entrèrent dans la conversation ayant eux même à l'occasion consommés des gommes. Annabelle maître en potion se révélait particulièrement intéressante dans sa conversation.

Snedek apporta la collation, qu'ils partagèrent tout en continuant à discuter. Fred apprit ainsi que si Annabelle était potioniste, son frère travaillait pour Gringotts -ce qui fit que Fred parla immédiatement de Bill et de ses frères et sœur -, Vincent tenait une bijouterie et Evan une librairie. Il apprit la dernière information de la bouche d'Andrew, Evan semblant faire une étonnante économie de mot, bien qu'il ne se montra pas désagréable ou impoli.

Alors qu'ils riaient tous d'une des farces de jumeaux datant de Poudlard, Snedek apparut.

_ « Maitre Fred, le Premier Maitre vous informe qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, et qu'il vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

_ Merci, Snedek. »

L'elfe s'en alla et Fred se tourna vers les autres. La voix d'Evan s'éleva soudain sans doute un peu trop sèche. Sa question prit Fred au dépourvu.

_ « Pourquoi t'appel t-il Maitre ?

_ Euh et bien… En tant que nouveau maitre de cette maison, il a l'obligation de m'appeler ainsi je dirais. Tu connais les elfes, finit-il avec le sourire.

_ Comment ça en tant que nouveau maitre de cette maison ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que Marcus t'as cédé cette maison.

_ Il ne me l'a pas cédé. C'est inutile entre époux, lui répondit sèchement le roux.»

Annabelle qui buvait son thé au citron l'avala manifestement de travers et se mit à tousser. Andrew lui tapotait le dos tout en regardant fixement Fred. Vincent assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais semblait vouloir boire autre chose que du thé. Quelque chose de plus fort.

_ « Tu mens ! Marcus ne se serait jamais marié sans nous le dire !

_ Preuve que si, fit Fred sans hausser le ton. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et la tension du début revint en force. Dans les yeux d'Evan, Fred vit très clairement que quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune homme ne serait jamais son ami.

**_MF/FW_**

Marcus venait de finir de régler les derniers détails avec Terence. Des problèmes étaient survenus avec un de ses fournisseurs qui exigeait une réévaluation de ses prix. Bien entendu à la hausse. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui était possible, des propositions faisable à l'homme apposant des limites, pour les négociations que Térence mènerait en son absence. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour parler de l'accueil qu'avait eu la nouvelle de son mariage avec Fred.

Tout s'était relativement bien passé. Ils avaient inventé une histoire selon laquelle lui et Fred étaient tombé amoureux peu de temps après ses fiançailles avec George. George ayant accepté la chose avec philosophie pour le bonheur de son frère, s'était retirée tout en acceptant de garder le silence pour éviter le scandale. Le mariage ayant eu lieu ils avaient tous quitté le pays profitant chacun de leur bonheur puisque George lui-même avait renoué avec son premier amour.

Quel tissu d'ineptie. Mielleux à souhait -voir carrément écœurant- pour les journalistes et surtout pour les lecteurs de leurs feuilles de choux. Pathétique.

Enfin, le plus important étant que cela ne porte pas à conséquence sur ses affaires et celle de son époux. S'il devait en passé par là tant pis. Et d'après les dire de Terence la conférence de presse s'était bien passé. A leur retour une interview de leur couple ne serait pas à négliger, si la pression médiatique n'était pas retombée.

Finalement il pu mettre fin à leur réunion et quitta son bureau avec pour idée de rejoindre Fred. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Snedek apparaissait pour l'avertir de la présence depuis plus d'une heure de ses amis. Marcus grogna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir avant d'aller au salon.

Il avait bien prévenu Andrew de son arrivé, mais il n'avait en aucun cas demandé à qui que ce soit de venir lui rendre visite. Evan ne devait pas être étranger à cette petite surprise. Il ne leur avait même pas parlé de son mariage et donc de son époux. Comment avaient-ils réagit en apprenant que Fred était son mari ?

Marcus grimaça en se demandant comment avait réagit Evan.

Justement il arriva au moment même ou la voix d'Evan s'élevait :

_ « Tu mens ! Marcus ne se serait jamais marié sans nous le dire !

_ Preuve que si, fit Fred sans hausser le ton. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-ce maintenant que cette dispute éclatait ? Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant que les autres semblaient découvrir que Fred était son mari ?

_ « Que se passe t-il demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, bien que le sachant déjà.

_ Marcus ! Sursauta Evan, se levant prestement. Il dit que vous êtes marié ! Énonça-t-il, comme s'attendant à ce que Marcus désavoue le rouquin. Il en fut déçu.

_ En effet. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Pas un silence apaisant. Plutôt un silence lourd, tendu, désagréable. Marcus traversa la pièce et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Fred et observa ses vis-à-vis le visage impassible.

_ « Hé bien… félicitation ! Fit Vincent souriant faisant ressortir ses adorables fossettes. Son sourire semblait un tantinet crispé mais Fred lui fut reconnaissant pour sa tentative de désamorçage et lui sourit en retour.

Marcus observa l'échange entre eux et serra inconsciemment les dents faisant tressauter un muscle de sa joue. Mouvement que tous mis à part Fred puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, remarquèrent. Fred ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça. Vincent baissa immédiatement les yeux connaissant le caractère de son ami, et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Andrew et Annabelle félicitèrent eux aussi les jeunes marié et Fred les remercia du bout des lèvres pas sûr de devoir accepter ces vœux alors que ce n'était qu'un faux mariage. Mais les autres mirent son attitude sur le fait qu'Evan était encore debout et regardait Marcus comme s'il venait de lui révéler la pire trahison possible.

Finalement le jeune homme sortit prestement de la pièce, sous les yeux étonnés des autres. Vincent se leva à sa suite et après quelques salutation prit à son tour congé.

Le frère et la sœur Mindagk restèrent un peu plus longtemps et apprirent ainsi que c'était pour leur lune de miel que les jeunes Flint-Weasley étaient au Groenland.

_ « Tout de même le choc ! Fit Annabelle en riant. Quant tu t'es présenté tu as dit t'appeler Weasley pas _Flint_-Weasley !

_ Nous ne sommes marié que depuis deux jours. Je pense qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour le dire comme ça c'est tout, répondit le roux nonchalamment, malgré le fait qu'il sentait une légère tension de son mari. »

Andrew réprimanda quant même Marcus sous les yeux surpris de Fred pour ne pas les avoir prévenus de cet évènement. Ils auraient aimé être là pour voir cela. Comme l'heure du déjeuner approchait on leur proposa de rester mais ils déclinèrent poliment l'invitation arguant avoir déjà des obligations.

Quand ils furent partis Fred se senti d'un coup très fatigué. C'était sa première journée de ce _reposant voyage de noce_, l'heure du déjeuner venait à peine de sonné mais il se demandait déjà s'il tiendrait une semaine.

_À suivre…

* * *

_

Oui, il y aura une vrai fausse competition mais j'adore les quiproquo alors... quant à savoir entre qui et qui il y aura compétition... XD

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Ne soyez pas avare sur les review! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Touche-moi en douceur

* * *

**_

Une fois qu'ils furent seul Fred lança un coup d'œil en coin à son mari. Une bonne dizaine de questions tournoyaient dans la tête rousse comme : quel genre de relation Marcus avait-il exactement avec ces gens ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas informés de son mariage ? Ils avaient dis être des amis, non ? Et surtout pour quelle raison Evan avait-il prit la nouvelle ainsi ?

Marcus aurait-il eu une liaison avec cet homme ?

Une violente poussée de jalousie fit Fred crisper les mains sur ses couverts. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie avant de l'épouser. Lui-même avait eu sa part d'aventure. Et puis même, l'ex-serpentard faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait de l'importance avait qui avait couché ou même couchait Marcus.

Ne l'avait-il pas lui même incité à prendre un amant ?

Fred se sentit véritablement contrarié par cette pensée et fronça les sourcils. Il était toujours choqué de voir à quel point il pouvait-être idiot parfois. Il ne laisserait certainement pas Marcus prendre un amant. C'était son mari. _Son _époux.

Marcus observait le roux du coin de l'œil et se posait des questions sur ce qui se passait dans sa jolie tête. Il serrait convulsivement ses couverts, son verre, grimaçait légèrement comme se retenant de grogner. C'était assez amusant à voir mais d'un certain côté assez inquiétant aussi.

_ « Y a-t-il un problème Fred ? » Légèrement surpris son vis-à-vis prit une minute pour répondre.

_ « Je me posais des questions sur tes amis. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au mariage ? » Ce n'était pas exactement de cela qu'il aurait voulu parler mais cela l'intriguait aussi. Et puis autant amener le « sujet Evan » tout en douceur, non ?

_ « Tout simplement parce qu'en y assistant ils auraient été amené à côtoyer ne serait-ce qu'au mariage, des gens que je ne voulais pas qu'ils côtoient. Je tiens à garder une forme de limite entre ma vie en Angleterre et celle que j'ai ici.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je considère que c'est une sorte de lieu de retraite. Ici, je suis loin des soucis de Londres. Je coupe tout contacte avec le pays.

_ Pourtant tu m'as amené ici.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose : tu es mon époux. »

Et pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Fred ressentit une forme chaleur, de joie à ces mots. Marcus avait voulu partager avec lui quelque chose de particulier. Son jardin secret. Et ce parce qu'il était son mari.

Un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Marcus lui le vit bien et ce demanda quelle pouvait bien être les raisons de ce soudain bonheur. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque.

Ils finirent simplement de déjeuner en silence. Après avoir quitter la table ils s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent du programme pour l'après midi ainsi que les prochains jours.

_ « Nous irons voir les écuries cet après midi et nous irons ensuite dans la Salle des Eaux. Je pense que nous pourrions passé une grande partie de la soirée la bas.

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'y trouve. » En réponse Fred n'obtins qu'un léger sourire.

_ « Demain nous irons en ville. Il y a une petite communauté sorcière par ici, ils se sont regroupé pour créé un petit village : Midgard. C'est un endroit magnifique, caché lui aussi par les hauts glaciers.

_ Et la promenade à cheval demanda Fred les yeux pleins d'envie ?

_ Dans l'après midi ?

_ Ok ! »

Fred semblait totalement détendu. Il ne pensait plus du tout à la visite du matin entièrement focalisé sur la balade qu'ils allaient faire ainsi que leur visite de la ville demain.

Marcus se félicita. Bien qu'il se sache pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du rouquin, il se doutait que la venue des autres et surtout celle d'Evan devait le travailler. Non, pas qu'il pensait Fred jaloux. La jalousie impliquait des sentiments qu'il savait que l'autre n'éprouvait pas. Mais cela le perturbait et c'était là une raison suffisante pour que Marcus veuille lui changer les idées.

Il voulait que leur relation s'améliore, et qu'à la fin de ce voyage leur union ne soit pas aussi factice qu'à leur arrivé. Pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin d'un environnement calme et du moins de contrariété possible.

_**MF/FW**_

Evan marchait d'un pas rageur dans les rues de Midgard. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Dès qu'il était sorti du Chalet, il avait transplané jusqu'à la ville, dans le but de rentrer chez lui.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Comment avait-il pu se marier avec ce cloporte… cet infâme rouquin! et revenir la bouche en cœur ? Affichant sans la moindre vergogne son bonheur.

Evan retint un sanglot et poussa la porte de sa maison. Son cœur était douloureux alors qu'il se rendait compte que tous ses rêves de ces derniers mois ne resteraient que cela : des rêves. Après tout Marcus ne lui avait pas fait la moindre promesse, au contraire. Il était aujourd'hui évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il s'affaissa sur son lit et laissa couler ses larmes, entendant à peine sa porte d'entrée claquer. Et entendant encore moins les pas d'une personne s'arrêtant sur le seuil de sa porte.

_ « Evan… »

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas. À quoi bon ? Seul Vincent aurait pu venir le trouver ici. Que voulait-il ? Le consoler ? La bonne blague ! Pourtant il ne sentait pas du tout d'humeur à rire.

_ « Fiche moi la paix Vince. Va-t-en. »

Loin de s'en aller, le blond monta sur son lit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Evan se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, et même se nicha un peu contre lui.

_ « Quand il est parti, il y a trois ans, je me suis dis que ça ne changerait rien entre nous. Que nous resterions toujours ensemble. Qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

_ Mais il a rompu l'an dernier.

_ Oui ! Ça je le sais ! » Cria Evan en se redressant. « Mais je pensais… je pensais…

_ Qu'il changerait d'avis ? Qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur ? Qu'il ne supporterait pas la séparation ? »

Evan fit un peu la moue puis se ré appuya contre son ami. Il ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Marcus…

_ « Je l'aime encore. Souffla-t-il doucement sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il faisait à Vincent.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred courrait tentant d'échapper à Marcus. Son souffle court, ses poumons brulants et un point de côté lui indiquèrent qu'il aurait peut être dû s'abstenir. Maintenant si le brun le rattrapait… Il accéléra malgré tout, slalomant entre les arbres, dérapant sur la neige, le bruit de son cœur à ses tempes, de sa respiration saccadé et le celui des pas derrière lui comme seule musique accompagnant cette course effrénée.

_ « Fred ! »

Le cri résonna dans la forêt pourtant l'interpellé ne ralentit pas, au contraire. Que lui avait-il pris ? Ils revenaient de la visite de l'écurie où Fred avait pu admirer les chevaux ainsi que les cinq chiens de traineaux de Marcus. Tout se passait bien mais il avait fallut qu'il fasse l'idiot.

Bon sang !

D'un coup il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il tenta de se dégagé mais l'autre réussit à le retourner. Son mouvement brusque ne réussit qu'à les faire tomber tout les deux. Marcus sur Fred.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire joyeux malgré sa respiration difficile.

_ « Tu vas payer ! »

Cette menace ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Rire qui s'étouffa quand une pleine poignée de neige s'écrasa sur son visage.

_ « Oh ! C'est froid !

_ Non ? Tu crois ? Pas comme si tu m'en avais mis une quantité non négligeable dans mon pull ! »

Fred rit totalement amusé au souvenir d'un Marcus gigotant comme un fou en sentant la neige glissé sur sa nuque le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait été loin le serpentard froid et arrogant. Les bras en croix allongé sur le dos, le roux se sentait détendu et heureux. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un Marcus sérieux.

Marcus l'observait, étonné par cette beauté sauvage qui semblait retrouver son habitat naturel, dans cette forêt aux bois gelé. Il avait glissé avec une telle agilité à travers les arbres que le brun se demandait s'il n'était pas possible que l'être sous lui ait du sang de nymphe. C'est pour cela qu'il le contemplait avec tant d'attention.

Et puis ses cheveux roux faisaient un tel contraste avec la neige. Alors même que sa peau semblait à peine plus foncé que l'étendu blanche. C'était… Et ses yeux, Merlin ses yeux si bleu… Fred semblait tout en contraste, ainsi couché. Un ange… Après le démon de feu qu'il avait croisé la veille, il faisait face à un ange.

Quand il croisa son regard bleuté, il s'y accrocha et en douceur il se pencha. Marcus vit le bleu azure se troublé, les joues si pale se coloré, et les lèvres… ses lèvres si pâles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant.

Mais brûlant.

Marcus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et tendre. C'était la toute première fois que le brun l'embrassait ainsi. En fait, Fred se rendit compte que c'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait ainsi. Un baiser plein de tendresse et de révérence. Les lèvres qui le frôlaient, le goutaient légèrement le faisait avec un respect, une déférence, vénération ?

Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu. C'était juste… Intense.

A son grand mécontentement, il prit fin sans s'approfondir quand Marcus se redressa. Le brun lui caressa la joue avec délicatesse comme par peur de lui faire mal. Fred ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Marcus mais il ne pouvait qu'aimer ça.

Soudain la voix de Marcus rompit la quiétude.

_ « Nous devrions rentrer. Il nous faut nous réchauffer et je pourrais te montrer enfin cette fameuse salle. »

Fred hocha la tête et prit la main que Marcus lui tendit après s'être relevé, encore un peu déboussolé. C'est docilement qu'il suivit son mari sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent en silence. Une fois dans le hall ils donnèrent leur veste à Snedek qui tituba sous leur poids avant de les faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt. Fred se dirigea vers le salon espérant se réchauffer près du feu mais fut fermement saisit par la main et entrainé vers le fond de la maison. Il ne discuta pas et se laissa faire. La sensation de ramollissement qu'il avait éprouvé suite au baiser était encore assez présente pour qu'il ne pose pas de question.

Non loin de l'escalier emprunté le matin même, une petite porte qui pourrait passer presque inaperçu se confondant dans le bois des murs du chalet. Marcus l'ouvrit dévoilant un couloir sombre, et un escalier à l'air abrupt. D'un sort lancé par Marcus de nombreuse bougie s'allumèrent et le couloir sombre devint lumineux.

Ils commencèrent la descente, et Fred pu voir que si au début le couloir était fait de mur, ils étaient à présent entourés de paroi rocheuse. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car déjà ils arrivaient à une salle au marbre noir à la dimension pharamineuse.

_ « Ouah. »

Fred ne pouvait dire que cela. Parce que soyons claire, qui pouvait se permettre d'avoir une cascade dans son sous sol ? Pourtant elle était là sous ses yeux dispensant tout autour d'elle une atmosphère humide mais fraiche, tiède ? Fred fronça un peu les sourcils.

Il y avait trois bassins qui se suivaient, de plus grand au plus petit. Dans le plus grand se déversait l'eau de la cascade, qui entrainé par le courant crée tombait dans le bassin suivant ainsi de suite.

Les bassins étaient formés d'une pierre noire difficilement identifiable, aux petits granulés cristallins bleu et vert. Tout autour des plantes grimpantes suivaient leur contour remontant jusque sur les bords de la chute. Étonnement, Fred reconnu, des lianes du corail et des aristoloches dont les fleurs, magnifiques, pouvaient être utilisées pour certaine potion calmante ou aphrodisiaque. C'était tout même étonnant de voir pousser ici des fleurs tropicales.

_ « Si tu venais te déshabiller au lieu de rester figé ? »

Au son de la voix de Marcus, Fred se tourna vers lui, et put se rendre compte qu'il appliquait déjà son propre conseil en se déshabillant. Il était débout torse nu dans une sorte de cavité ou se trouvait de petites étagères ou il avait déjà rangé son pull et son t-shirt.

Fred laissa son regard glissé sur le torse pâle et musclé, toute pensée ayant déserté son esprit pour un temps indéterminé. Pendant quelque seconde il s'imagina glissant ses mains sur cette peau diaphane, testant sa douceur et la force des muscles tendu sous elle. Quel effet cela lui ferait-il d'être enserré par ses bras fort contre ce torse large. Sa bouche s'assécha.

_ « Fred ? »

Il ne se rendit compte de l'avancé de Marcus que quand celui-ci fut devant lui. Le brun lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la petite alcôve. Fred se laissa faire sans protesté, même quand Marcus passa son pull et son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Torses nus tous les deux, ils s'observèrent quelques seconde puis le roux se rapprocha jusqu'à se lover dans les bras de son mari, profitant de l'enivrante sensation d'être peau contre peau.

Marcus le laisse faire tentant de réfréner ses pulsions alors qu'il sentait les mains de Fred glisser sur son dos. Il enfouit son nez dans son épaule respirant pleinement l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule faisant frissonner le roux.

C'était une étreinte douce et tendre. Chaleureuse mais aussi étonnement sensuelle. Les mains de l'un glissant sur la peau de l'autre touchant, caressant sans sous entendu sexuel. C'était juste un moment de découverte intense.

Marcus reposa ses lèvres doucement dans le creux de l'épaule. Baiser après baiser, il remonta le long de sa gorge provoquant de nombreux frissons et soupirs. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de feu les tirant légèrement pour observé le visage rosé de son mari. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et suivit la ligne de la mâchoire et gouta pleinement les lèvres offertes.

Bouche contre bouche. Juste un chaste baiser que Marcus fini par écourté. La tension entre eux montait lentement, mais montait qu'en même. Hors, il souhaitait que cela se passe autrement entre eux.

En y réfléchissant il avait compris qu'en obtenant Fred dans un moment de « faiblesse hormonale », cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Sans doute qu'après coup il le regretterait et se montrerait plus distant ensuite. Ce qu'il fallait s'était l'amené doucement à vouloir ce rapprochement physique. Il fallait qu'ils évoluent jusqu'à ce que passer à l'acte soit un besoin réciproque et consciemment voulu.

Ce ne serait pas facile, surtout si l'ex-griffondor se montrait si prompt à laisser ses mains s'égarer, et ses lèvres glissé sur son torse nu…

Marcus grogna de frustration et repoussa légèrement Fred.

_ « On devrait aller se baigner. »

Fred papillonna des yeux comme s'il s'éveillait puis recula d'un pas en hochant la tête.

_ « Hum, Ok. »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et ôtèrent leurs vêtements dans les petites cabines prévu à cet effet, puis en sortirent uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de leur taille. Sans perdre de temps à se détailler, ils plièrent le reste de leurs vêtements et les rangèrent dans les casiers.

Attirant l'attention de son compagnon Marcus désigna des douches individuelles où se rincer avant d'entrée dans l'eau d'un des bassins.

_ « Le choix du bassin n'a pas grande importance, mis à part pour le choix de la température. Le bassin le plus éloigné de la chute est le moins chaud, et logiquement celui le plus proche est le plus chaud. »

Marcus laissa son mari testé l'eau des trois bassins avant de choisir le premier juste sous la chute. Il remercia Merlin que le roux ai la pugnacité de garder sa serviette en entrant dans l'eau un peu comme dans les sources chaudes, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir résister à ce genre d'appel. Il n'était pas un saint !

Quand Fred fut immergé jusqu'aux épaules, Marcus le rejoignit gardant lui aussi sa serviette par mesure de précaution. Précaution bien mince, il se l'avouait. Ils profitèrent en silence des biens faits de l'eau.

_ « Ne devrait-elle pas être plus bruyante ?

_ Comment ?

_ La cascade ? Dans un tel espace clos, ne devrait-elle pas être plus bruyante ? Les sons…

_ Sont contenu par un sort. Où serait l'utilité d'une salle de relaxation ou s'entendre penser est impossible ?

_ Oh. Oui, c'est logique. »

Marcus esquissa un rictus. Jamais le griffondor ne tiendrait plus d'une minute sans parler. Trop énergique. Trop curieux. Trop griffondor.

_ « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces portes là bas ? »

Marcus se força à rester impassible, puis répondit à la question.

_ « La porte de droite conduit à un sauna typiquement danois. Celle de gauche à une salle de repos. Elle faite à la façon des anciens salons romains. »

Au regard empli de curiosité du roux Marcus comprit qu'il ne resterait sans doute pas longtemps dans l'eau. Il haussa les épaules, d'une façon presque imperceptible, ne pouvant nier qu'il était tout de même amusé par cette lueur enfantine brillant dans les yeux de son mari.

_**MF/FW**_

Molly Weasley faisait face à son mari. Contrairement à ce que ce dernier craignait, elle ne hurlait pas, ne criait pas, ne l'abreuvait pas de reproche. Et s'en était presque plus effrayant.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

Ce matin quand son mari avait dis vouloir lui parler à elle ainsi qu'à tous leurs enfants, elle s'était dis que c'était une nouvelle de premier ordre. Elle avait donc fait venir tout ses enfants. Enfin sauf George puisqu'il était en voyage de noce, et elle avait été dans l'impossibilité de joindre son jumeau.

Molly ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Fred devait être enfermé dans son labo et arriverait simplement plus tard. Ou peut être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Elle avait souris à cette possibilité. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que son fils avait été assez affecté par le mariage de son frère. Mais c'était la vie, il fallait bien qu'ils se séparent à un moment donné. Fred s'y ferait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Par contre quand Drago Malfoy était arrivé elle avait été surprise. Surtout qu'Harry ne l'accompagnait pas. Hors bien que le jeune ait été accepté par la famille -enfin plus ou moins- il ne venait jamais sans Harry. Malgré son étonnement elle l'avait accueillit avec politesse.

Tout le monde était arrivé : Bill qui était maintenant basé au pays, Charlie spécialement venu pour le mariage, et encore présent pour deux jours, Ron avait laissé son emploi d'aurore instructeur le temps du déjeuner. La tension s'était faite palpable quand Ginny était arrivé.

La jeune attrapeuse des Harpies, contrairement à Ron qui avait fini par s'y faire, n'avait jamais pu accepter qu'Harry ne se remette pas en couple avec elle et préfère se marier à Drago Malfoy. À la grande désapprobation familiale, elle avait continué ses tentatives de séduction sur le brun, même après son mariage. Tous les Weasley en avaient été affreusement gêné.

Mais elle n'avait pu que se résigner quand après trois mois de championnat d'Europe de quidditch, étant rentré au pays, elle avait trouvé le jeune homme enceint de cinq mois. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes, mais Molly n'avait pu que voir d'un bon œil que sa fille face enfin le deuil de cette relation. Harry était enfin heureux, comblé et il l'avait plus que mérité. Et Ginny aussi méritait de trouver son bonheur.

Mais il n'empêche que les relations entre le blond et la fille Weasley n'avait pas été en s'améliorant non plus. Sur cela aussi Molly espérait que le temps face son œuvre. Après tout ils étaient tous de la même famille maintenant.

Les choses après la guerre n'avait pas été facile, ils étaient tous blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourtant, ils s'étaient serré les coudes et avait avancé. Et les choses allaient mieux maintenant…

Enfin c'était ce que Molly croyait… tout comme le reste de la famille apparemment. Mais d'après les dire de son mari, tout n'allait pas si bien.

Quand Arthur commença à raconter d'une voix tremblante, ses erreurs, ses dettes, cette impasse, et la fuite de George ! Aucun d'eux n'avait compris ce dernier point. George s'était marié ! N'est-ce pas ?

Et Molly s'était rendu compte que Fred n'était toujours pas. Et Arthur avait avoué.

_ « Il a fait ça pour nous… pour moi ! »

L'homme sanglotait misérablement, alors que le silence s'installait dans la demeure Weasley. Silence qui ne dura pas comme s'y attendait Drago. En quelques secondes c'était la pagaille : tout le monde criait posait des questions, essayait de comprendre.

_ « SILENCE ! »

Drago à l'aide d'un sonorus imposa le calme.

_ « Crier de cette façon, n'amènera rien. Arthur vous doit des explications c'est vrai…

_ Ce n'est pas le plus important ! L'important c'est Fred ! S'éleva Bill, obtenant immédiatement le soutien des autres.

_ C'est faux. Ce que fait Fred maintenant est en dehors de vos champs de manœuvre.

_ Comment peux tu dire ça, Malfoy ? Cracha Ginny. C'est comme s'il s'était vendu à cet abjecte serpentard.

_ Et alors ? » Un silence surpris pris place. Surpris et choqué.

_ Drago tu semble en savoir plus que nous sur cette histoire. Explique toi s'il te plait. » Charlie avait parlé calmement, mais on sentait l'ordre derrière la demande. Souvent Drago s'était dis que sans Harry s'en doute aurait-il aimé passer du temps avec ce griffon la. Mais il avait Harry alors la question ne se posait pas.

_ « J'ai discuté avec eux. Fred a pris sa décision en connaissance de cause et l'a totalement accepté. D'ailleurs non seulement, Marcus et lui sont liés par un mariage mais aussi par un serment.

_ Le salaud, explosa Ron. Il a demandé à Fred un…

_ Tu te trompe, Ron. C'est Fred qui a demandé ce serment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Fred et Marcus on conclut ce que l'on appel un mariage arrangé. Il était normal que les deux parties aient des avantages et des inconvénients. Fred est loin d'être un imbécile. Votre frère a été clair : ce sont ses affaires maintenant, et il ne tolérera pas que vous vous en mêliez. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence le temps d'intégrer ces informations. Bill le rompit.

_ « Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire rompre ce mariage arrivé à trouver un autre solution… » Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré interrompant son monologue.

_ « Je vous assure que Fred trouve son compte dans cette situation.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu pense ça. Tu protège ton copain ser…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant ça ? » Fit Charlie coupant sans ménagement la parole à sa sœur. Drago esquissa un rictus.

_ « D'après Harry, Fred ne serait pas… hostile à un certain rapprochement avec Marcus. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il a déduit de leur conversation hier.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il serait attiré par lui ? Demanda prudemment Ron.

_ Tu ne peux pas nier que Marcus est bel homme. Grand, baraqué, un visage aux traits aristocratiques. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, à l'époque dans les vestiaires de serpentard, très bien équipé. »

Drago observa avec amusement tout les Weasley -sauf Ginny- prendre une couleur carmine. Il nota que Molly non plus n'avait pas rougit. En fait elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit depuis les déclarations de son mari.

_ « Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donnez c'est de laisser Fred réglé cela. Il a raison en disant que maintenant ce sont ses affaires. C'est _son_ mariage quoi que vous en pensiez. Et je crois qu'il prendrait très mal toute intervention de votre part.

_ Alors quoi on doit rester là et le laisser se démerder, c'est ça ? Grogna Ron. Le blond ne se formalisa pas du ton, sentant plus que c'était son incapacité à porter secours à son frère qui rendait Ron maussade.

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Faites lui savoir que vous êtes là, que vous vous en fête pour lui. Mais ne l'étouffé pas, et ne vous mêlez pas de ses affaires. Savoir que sa famille est derrière lui, le fera se sentir plus léger. »

Quand les Weasley hochèrent la tête Drago sentit que la bombe était en grande partie désamorcée. Hors c'était pour cela qu'il était là, pour éviter que les Weasley se jette en force sur les traces de Marcus pour assouvir une vendetta. Ce serait bien, la dernière chose à faire.

Tournant la tête, il tomba sur Molly qui semblait toujours étrangement prostré. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure exactement comme l'aurait fait Harry à sa place. Relevant les yeux il croisa le regard de Charlie, qui après un bref coup d'œil à sa mère hocha la tête.

Drago comprit que la famille Weasley voulait se retrouver, alors il se leva. Il savait que Molly serait entre de bonne main avec ses enfants. Il fit quelque pas vers la cheminé en saluant tout le monde, et arrivé près de Bill lui glissa à l'oreille que Molly pourrait venir au Manoir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Bill le remercia en disant que sans doute s'occuper un peu d'Harry, ferait sans doute le plus grand bien à Molly. Juste avant de quitter le quitter le Terrier, il glissa dans la main de l'ainé, l'annonce officielle faite par le représentant du couple Flint-Weasley et qui paraitrait dans la presse en ajoutant que le dit couple ne serait pas joignable puisqu'en voyage de noce.

Charlie qui les avait rejoints le remercia d'une tape sur l'épaule, et Drago partit enfin. Merlin, être l'époux d'Harry Potter pouvait se révéler vraiment éprouvant pour un Malfoy

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_Alors Alors ? J'aime trop le passage entre Fred et Marcus dans le forêt ! Et Marcus qui veut dresser notre lion ! Le défi ! XD_

_Ben maintenant tous les Weasley savent. Ils auront leur importances. Pas forcément pour l'avancé de l'histoire en elle même mais bon... Si on parle d'un Weasley..._

_Harry n'est pas là ! Je voulais le mettre mais Drago m'a dis non. Donc..._

_Please ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Laissez moi des reviews !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et en favoris. Merci de votre attente aussi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros bisous._

_Edit du 15/O6/2011 : Merci Typhi j'ai rectifié l'erreur. Je sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que dans toutes mes reviews tu sois la seule à l'avoir vu... -_-" Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce changement étrange. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce prénom si ce n'est d'Eric Northman dans la Communauté du Sud (pas la cochonnerie d'adaptation télévisuelle, les livres svp!) Rien que d'y penser j'en ai le cœur qui bat... XD Mais bon, j'y crois pas trop. Bof c'est la vie. Encore merci pour me l'avoir signalé !  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Ne me touche pas**_

* * *

Fred s'éveilla le lendemain matin étroitement serré contre Marcus. Leurs jambes entremêlés, sa tête contre le torse puissent, et les bras du brun enserrant sa taille. Surpris par cette proximité qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'intimité, il ne dit rien, restant dans une parfaite immobilité. Rigide. Mais petit à petit, au rythme régulier des battements de cœur de son époux, il se détendit.

Leur journée d'hier s'était fini en douceur. Après avoir sous la curiosité de Fred passé une bonne demi heure dans le sauna, ils avaient appelé Snedek pour qu'il leur apporte un repas léger dans la salle de détente. Pièce que Fred avait découverte assez vaste, avec une petite réplique de la grande cascade rugissant dans la salle principale.

La petite réplique créait un petit ruissellement d'eau, bruit ô combien apaisant. L'eau s'écoulant formait une petite rivière, serpentant dans toute la salle, et assez profonde pour que des nénuphars de différentes couleurs y fleurissent.

Ils avaient fait un repas léger allonger sur les divans et fatigué s'était rendu dans leur chambre, malgré la tentation de simplement rester dans cette pièce apaisante. Marcus ayant insisté pour qu'ils passent leur première nuit dans leur lit. Fred s'était laissé faire et s'était endormi à peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller, totalement détendu.

Et maintenant, il était serré contre le corps magnifique de Marcus, à respirer son odeur, sentir la douceur de sa peau. Ses pensées dérivèrent à la veille quand ils s'étaient serré peau contre peau dans le petit vestiaire. C'était un moment incroyablement intense. Exactement comme dans la forêt.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que Marcus n'en avait absolument pas profité. Hors il était sûr et certain qu'il aurait couché avec le brun si celui-ci l'avait voulu. Ou plutôt s'il avait initié une approche parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Le désir dans ses yeux était bien présent à chaque fois. Cependant il s'était contenu. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il semblait pourtant à Fred qu'il était particulièrement décidé à faire ses enfants de façon naturel.

N'était ce pas lui qui avait exigé que le serpentard ne le touche pas ?

Fred retint un gémissement en frottant son nez contre son oreiller humain. Qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Marcus de respecté ce genre de décision. Il avait même été sûr que le brun chercherait à le faire craquer. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ce changement de méthode ? Était ce pour l'amener lui, par une grande frustration à se donner ? À demander ?

Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive, décida le roux. Il se tiendrait à ses résolutions de rester loin du serpentard et de ses mains baladeuse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait passé une merveilleuse journée avec Marcus qu'il devait se jeter à son cou ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que le brun lui avait forcé la main pour ce mariage. Et encore c'était un doux euphémisme quand on parlait chantage !

Fred soupira. Il avait parfaitement conscience que quoi qu'il dise ou pense, s'il continuait sur cette voie avec le serpentard, il ne tarderait pas à craquer. À dévoiler les sentiments, qu'il tentait désespérément d'étouffer. Et Marcus en profiterait, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un jour, ils soient réciproque. Marcus était trop distant, trop froid, trop inaccessible.

Même lors de cette journée d'hier, aussi parfaite qu'elle eut été, il avait senti une sorte de recul de la part du brun. Comme une distance qu'il ne pourrait jamais parcourir entre eux. Il se doutait que c'était sans doute lié à ce que Marcus lui avait raconté sur son enfance. Comment bien grandir dans une telle famille ? Marcus n'avait pas pu développer sa capacité à aimer. Il était tout simplement incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Pouvait-il même lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Fred poussa un soupir découragé. Toute la bonne humeur du réveil envolé. Il frotta sa joue contre le torse chaud mais fut surpris de sentir le bras autour de sa taille se resserrer. Levant les yeux il tomba sur les orbes clairs et encore ensommeillé du brun.

_**MF/FW**_

Evan se réveilla avec une atroce migraine. Ciel ! Une centaine de créatures magiques devaient danser la gigue sous son crâne. Merlin que quelqu'un les arrête ! Il poussa un soupir douloureux et remua doucement dans son lit quand une main se posa sur son dos. Se retournant vivement, il put voir Vincent penché sur lui, juste avant que la folie de son acte ne le rattrape. Sa tête sembla prête à se décroché, la douleur était si vive qu'il en eut envie de pleurer, de plus le mouvement semblait lui avoir retourné l'estomac.

_ « Tiens, bois ça. »

En douceur, Vincent l'aida à se redresser pour finalement s'asseoir, avant de lui donner un verre. Il but le contenu sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Mais au point où il en était cela avait peu d'importance.

Cela ne prit pas une minute pour que la potion fasse effet. Sa migraine s'amoindrit jusqu'à n'être qu'un léger mal de tête parfaitement soutenable. Son estomac sembla reprendre définitivement sa place et il n'eut plus de sensation de vertige. Un soupir de soulagement plus tard il leva les yeux vers Vincent.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Eh bien, bonjours à toi aussi. Et de rien pour la potion.

_ Désolé. Merci Vincent… mais que fais tu chez moi ?

_ Chez toi ? Fit Vincent en haussant un sourcil. »

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentour, il se rendit compte que son ami avait raison. Étant déjà venu chez le blond, il reconnaissait parfaitement la chambre de son petit appartement. Vincent lui raconta alors qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la journée d'hier ensemble avant qu'il ne décide que sortir serait une bonne idée. Vincent pas vraiment convaincu l'avait qu'en même suivit inquiet pour lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à faire la tournée de tous les point un peu chaud où l'on servait de l'alcool. Evan avait fini sévèrement imbibé et Vincent l'avait ramené chez lui pour prendre son de lui.

Se souvenant surtout du motif qui l'avait poussé à une telle dépravation, Evan poussa un soupir en passant une main las sur son visage. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait… il voulait…

Il était tellement pathétique que ça en devenait risible. Pas la peine de se poser des questions sur les raisons ayant poussé Marcus à le quitter. Il n'était même pas capable de savoir où il en était. Oui, c'est par la qu'il devait commencé. Faire le point sur sa vie et ses désirs. Sur ce qu'il aimerait que l'avenir lui apporte.

Une main fraiche passa sur son front lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Il leva les yeux et croisa les prunelles sombres de Vincent.

_ « Merci Vincent. Tu es un véritable ami. »

Evan finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant Vincent seul avec ce simple mot qui lui crevai le cœur : « ami ».

_**MF/FW**_

Fred était émerveillé. Midgard était une ville fascinante. Certaine des maisons les plus ancienne étaient faite d'un cristal opaque ne permettant pas d'en voir l'intérieur. Mais à la lumière du jour, la ville semblait simplement scintiller. D'autre maisons tout aussi traditionnelle, mais moins tape à l'œil, était faite de lourde pierre rappelant vaguement dans leur style, l'architecture poudlarienne. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

C'était comme se perdre à une autre époque. Remonter le temps pour retrouver les fondateurs. C'était juste merveilleux, magique !

Un peu plus loin, Marcus observait Fred avec une affection masqué par un air glacé. Pourtant ses pensées étaient tournées vers leur réveille de ce matin. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu de la tristesse et du découragement sur le visage de Fred. N'étant pas vraiment doué avec les sentiments, il aurait tout de même voulu savoir ce qui mettait son mari dans cet état.

Mais il n'avait su quoi dire alors il s'était tu, ravissant juste les lèvres du roux un instant. En se relevant il avait vu dans les prunelle bleu, de la tendresse, de la tristesse et une autre chose qui lui avait serré le cœur sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Était ce si difficile d'être lié à lui ? Il croyait pourtant que son mari s'était fait une raison. Et qu'il en prenait le meilleur partie. Pourtant ces émotions dans ses yeux…

Fred demeurait un mystère pour lui. Quoi qu'il fasse le roux le surprenait en faisant quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Comme quand il s'était jeté dans ses bras après s'être perdu -d'ailleurs comment avait-il fait cela ? C'est vrai que le manoir était assez grand, mais de là à se perdre ?- ou quand il s'était lové tout contre lui dans le vestiaire la veille. Il y avait des moments où le rouquin semblait totalement l'accepter et d'autre où il se montrait ouvertement hostile. Versatile ou lunatique ? Quel était le bon mot pour qualifier un tel comportement ?

Il soupira quand il remarqua qu'il passait devant la boutique d'Evan. Il leva les yeux observant la vitrine sans réel intérêt. C'est avec un certain étonnement qu'il vit Vincent sortir par une petite porte sur le côté, qu'il savait rejoindre l'appartement d'Éric se trouvant à l'étage. Stoppant sa marche, il fit signe au jeune homme qui le remarqua et se dirigea vers lui.

_ « Salut, Marcus.

_ Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Eh bien j'habite ce village comme tu le sais, fit Vincent sarcastique.

_ Te fous pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Evan ?

_ Jaloux ?

_ Ne sois pas stupide.

_ Il t'aime encore, rétorqua Vincent. Et cela résonnait étrangement comme un reproche.

_ Je sais, répondit Marcus placidement. Il faut que je lui parle. Tiens compagnie à Fred, pendant ce temps. »

Vincent n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que déjà Marcus s'éloignait, abandonnant son mari à ses soins. Le blond poussa un soupir et se retourna vers l'endroit où Fred se tenait un peu plus tôt. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en constatant que le roux se trouvait devant lui.

« Où vas Marcus ?

_ Euh… »

Vincent ne savait pas quoi dire. Surtout que Fred l'observait avec ses grands lagons bleu d'une façon étonnement intense. Pouvait-il lui dire que son mari l'avait abandonné sans hésitation pour rendre visite à son ex-petit ami ? Non, vraiment cela semblerait déplacé, surtout alors qu'ils étaient en l'une de miel. De plus Vincent était sûr que Marcus n'avait pas parlé de son ancienne relation avec Evan à son mari. Et ce n'était à lui de le faire.

Pourtant il sentait que mentir à Fred ne serait pas acceptable non plus.

« Il est juste là, pas loin. Il est allé rendre une petite visite à Evan, tenta-t-il en souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ça, sinon il m'aurait emmené avec lui. ? Non ? De plus, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien noté le comportement d'Evan, hier. Il y a eu quelque chose entre eux avant ? _Ou encore maintenant,_ songea-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

_ Eh bien… je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler…

_ Vincent. S'il te plait.

_ OK, soupira le blond. Ils ont été ensemble c'est vrai, mais il y a déjà un an que Marcus a mis définitivement fin à leur relation. »

Un an ? À peu près le début de sa relation avec son frère. Peut être un ou deux mois après tout de même ? Mais Vincent n'était pas précis et Fred ne savait pas quand exactement George et Marcus avait commencé leur relation. Ni quand elle était devenu sérieuse.

Il reprit son chemin et senti Vincent qui lui emboitait le pas, se mettant à ses côtés.

« Si ça date déjà d'il y a un an, pourquoi Evan agit-il comme s'ils étaient encore un couple ?

_ Il n'a simplement pas accepté la rupture, je crois. Il espérait encore que Marcus reviendrait sur sa décision. Mais le fait qu'il soit marier lui enlève toutes ses chances. S'il était revenu avec un petit ami, cela aurait été difficile mais avec un mari…

_ Je vois. Il en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce petit ami, rit Fred.

_ Je pense aussi, rigola Vincent à son tour. Evan peut être une vrai petite teigne quand il s'y met.

_ J'imagine. Mais… c'était vraiment sérieux entre eux ? Ça a durer longtemps ?

_ Hm… Environ trois ans. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça.

_ Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Répliqua Fred un peu trop fort.

_ Ne t'en fais pas va ! C'est normal d'être jaloux quand son tout jeune mari va voir son ex, même si c'est juste pour discuter.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Parlons d'autre chose d'accord ? »

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la gêne de Fred. Ses oreilles étaient écarlates et il doutait que ce soit seulement à cause du froid.

« Allons à la Coupe d'hydromel. C'est l'auberge du village. On y sert de l'hydromel bien chaud et de la bierraubeurre aussi, si tu préfère.

_ Je gouterais bien cet hydromel !

_ Tu verras il y a le choix entre plusieurs sortes d'hydromel. Il y a entre autre celle dite des fées et celle de feu. La première n'est pas très alcoolisé et est permises aux enfants en petite quantité.

_ Je devine que celle de feu n'est pas pour les petits ?

_ Pas du tout ! Vincent en éclata de rire. Je n'en commende pas moi-même. Il n'y a qu'Andrew qui parmi nous arrive à en boire. Et Marcus aussi.

_ Bien évidemment.

_ Tu pourras me raconter comment tu as connu Marcus ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Euh… bien, oui. Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Fred mal à l'aise. »

Qu'était il censé dire à Vincent ? Il était persuadé que parler de faux mariage était à exclure. Après tout son contrat avec Marcus comprenait son silence. En passant le seuil de l'auberge, il pensa à la version annoncé la veille à la presse et toute la population londonienne. Autant collé à l'histoire. C'est donc avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'il s'installa à une table que Vincent lui avait désigné.

_**MF/FW**_

Marcus entra chez Evan sans sonner et monta à l'étage ou se trouvait son appartement. La encore, il en poussa la porte sans signaler sa présence, si bien que quand il entra dans le salon il surpris totalement le maitre des lieux.

« Marcus ! Est-ce que tu aurais oublié comment on se sert d'une sonnette ? Siffla-t-il une fois remis de sa frayeur.

_ Non. Je viens pour qu'on discute. »

Pourtant le silence se fit pendant une bonne minute avant qu'Evan ne se décide à l'inviter à s'asseoir au salon. Lui prenant son manteau, il lui proposa un café que Marcus accepta avec plaisir, le froid du dehors encore accroché à la peau. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis face à face et s'observaient. La nervosité d'Evan était palpable. Son appréhension aussi.

« C'est fini entre nous depuis plus d'un an, fit abruptement Marcus.

_ Je le sais ça. Tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication !

_ Que voulais tu que je te dise ? Que je ne t'aimais plus ? Que notre amour était sans avenir ? Quel genre d'ineptie aurais-je dû sortir pour que tu accepte cette chose que tu savais -que nous savions inéluctable, quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble.

_ On ne faisait pas que coucher ensemble Marcus ! Fit Evan touché en plein cœur par ces paroles si sèches et cyniques.

_ Si Evan. On couchait ensemble. C'était pour moi beaucoup plus que mes relations précédentes où je ne faisais que baiser. Tu as compté pour moi, et compte encore mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Un ami avec lequel je partageais aussi un lit. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce genre de déclaration d'amitié, donc tu devrais y voir l'importance que tu as à mes yeux.

_ L'importance que… »

Evan éclata d'un rire amer. Tous les mots de Marcus lui faisaient si mal qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir en mourir. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit. C'était juste trop dur. Pourtant il savait, l'avait toujours su. Il le savait depuis l'instant ou il avait posé ses yeux sur ce magnifique brun à l'air inaccessible.

Jamais il ne l'aimerait.

Il avait cru pouvoir faire changer cela. Faisant tout pour attirer son attention, en en faisant son ami. L'attirant dans son groupe d'ami, pour qu'il soit entouré par gens qui l'aimait lui Evan et le pousserait dans ses bras. Et ça avait marcher après deux ans d'acharnement. Il était entré dans son lit. Dans ses bras. Mais pas dans son cœur. Mais là encore il n'avait pas perdu espoir.

Et il avait cru y être parvenu d'une certaine façon en voyant que le brun restait avec lui. Marcus n'avait vu personne d'autre, pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble. Il avait réussi à se convaincre que s'il n'y avait pas encore eu de déclaration de la part du brun, c'était juste parce que ce n'était pas son style. Bien sûr il n'aimait pas qu'il passe trop souvent chez lui, mais c'était parce qu'il aimait avoir son espace vital. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de geste tendre ou d'attention ? Marcus n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas du genre romantique.

Pourtant il y avait de petite chose. Des réparations mystérieusement effectué chez lui, des courses faites toutes seules. Des cadeaux d'anniversaires, de saint valentin ou de Noel jamais oublié. Et toujours des choses qui lui faisait très plaisir car même si Marcus n'était pas très loquaces et ne semblait pas lui accorder beaucoup d'attention, il l'écoutait toujours. Lui offrant des choses dont il avait parlé jusqu'à trois mois plus tôt, ayant lui-même oublié l'avoir mentionné au détour d'une conversation.

Quand il avait décidé de retourné à Londres, Evan avait senti que la fin de leur relation était proche. Ça avait été une époque de grande discussion et de dispute. Evan voulait l'accompagner à Londres, ce que Marcus refusait continuellement et avec fermeté. Il avait tenté de le supplier de rester, la aussi sans succès. Le brun avait des affaires importante à régler à Londres. Hors de question de laisser trainer tout cela.

Alors la peur au ventre il s'était incliné, le laissant sans aller. Et chaque départ était une grande épreuve, et chaque retour était attendu avec une angoisse difficilement gérable. Et puis, il y avait eu le dernier retour un an plus tôt. Le malheur pressenti depuis longtemps était enfin arrivé. Marcus avait rompu et il en avait été anéanti.

Ça avait été tout même plus facile à gérer du fait de son départ. Evan s'était enferré dans une sorte de mensonge, se convainquant que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Qu'au retour de Marcus tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'il lui dirait que jamais il ne le quitterait. Ou qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il fallait oublier tout ce qu'il avait dis.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se leurrer à présent.

L'arriver de ce rouquin portant le nom de Flint ne lui laissait aucune chance. Il aurait voulu pouvoir haïr ce mec de toutes les forces de son âmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment. Rien n'était de sa faute. Qui pouvait-il si Marcus l'avait aimé lui et pas Evan ?

Essuyant les larmes sur son visage, il se trouva pathétique. Et songer que Marcus assis en face de lui pouvait voir ce spectacle si misérable lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

Tout à coup il senti le canapé s'enfoncer à ses côtés, et les bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se laissa faire, basculant contre un torse large et puissant. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours aimé avec Marcus. Sa taille et la largeur de son torse. Il était si fort, si virile. On ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Aimé, protégé du monde. Mais ces bras n'étaient plus à lui.

« Tu l'aimes au moins ? »

Cette question résonna dans le petit appartement.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred en était à sa troisième _étincelle_ quand Marcus les rejoignit dans le bar. Il ne se demanda même pas comment le brun avait su ou les trouver, rendu trop joyeux par l'hydromel.

« Marcus ! Je suis trop content de te voir !

_ C'est-ce que je vois fit le brun en desserrant l'étreinte de son époux autour de son torse dans le but de l'asseoir pour s'asseoir à son tour. Je t'avais dis de l'occuper, pas de le saouler, fit-il à Vincent l'air contrarié. »

Il n'avait assurément pas apprécié de trouver Fred presque étalé sur Vincent, tous les deux riant aux éclats. Leurs visages vraiment trop près l'un de l'autre. Il s'était absenté moins d'une heure, que se serait-il passé s'il les avait laissé une heure entière ? De plus les sourires que Fred adressait à Vincent était trop sincère, trop rayonnant.

Jamais il n'avait eu droit à ça, lui.

Il se sentait sur les nerfs. Sa discussion avec Evan avait été plus éprouvante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Plus émouvante aussi. La question que lui avait posé le jeune homme avait été comme la cerise sur cette visite difficile. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quant à la faire ou non. Il ne voulait pas perdre une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait réellement et en qui il avait confiance. La confrontation était donc nécessaire pour mettre les choses à plat.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'en serait bien passé. Il n'aimait pas ces étalages émotionnels. Cela l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Et quand il revenait, c'était pour trouver son mari récalcitrant, plus du tout récalcitrant dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Le regard que reçu Vincent suffit à lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas des plus souhaité. De toutes les façons, il voulait passé voir Evan. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas bien après cette discussion avec Marcus.

« Il n'a bu que deux étincelles. Trois en comptant celle la, en fait.

_ Seulement ça ? Demanda Marcus septique.

_ Non, répondit-il en riant. Il a tenu à boire une _flamme_ d'abord.

_ Tss. Quel idiot.

_ Sois content que j'ai réussi à le dissuader de goûter au _feu_. C'est là que tu aurais dû t'inquiéter.

_ De un : je ne suis pas un idiot. De deux : cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Et de trois : je ne suis pas si bourré que ça. Juste… un peu guilleret.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée à vous les amoureux. »

Après un clin d'œil, Vincent s'en alla laissant les Flint entre eux.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

_ De quoi parles tu ? Fit Marcus en appelant une serveuse d'un geste de la main.

_ De ta discussion avec Evan. »

Fred dû attendre que Marcus passe commande, ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux pendant qu'il parlait à la serveuse et même quand elle tourna les talons pour aller chercher sa commande. C'est une bonne minute après son départ qu'il consenti à lâcher quelque chose, qui n'était en rien la réponse attendu.

« Vincent devrait apprendre à se taire.

_ Et toi à parler, rétorqua le roux. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que tu avais eu une liaison avec lui ?

_ Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance et ça n'en a toujours pas.

_ C'est faux et tu le sais ! Si ça n'en avait pas, tu ne serais pas allé le voir. »

La serveuse revint et Fred se tut. Elle déposa le verre d'hydromel de _feu_ devant le brun et s'en alla de suite, sentant la tension à la table. Marcus était l'un des seuls clients à jamais commander le _feu_, ça rajouté à sa carrure elle n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir du bonhomme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce petit roux tentait ainsi le diable. Elle connaissait les colère de Marcus. Il était difficile à pousser à bout mais quand c'était fait… il n'y avait plus qu'à prier les dieux.

Sous l'intensité du regard azure, Marcus reprit la conversation comme si elle ne s'était pas arrêté.

« Fred, je ne tiens pas à en parler.

_ Alors quoi ? Fit Fred exaspéré. On devrait juste clore le sujet ?

_ Oui, répondit Marcus platement.

_ Hors de question, répliqua Fred.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant, s'exaspéra le brun à son tour. Nous n'avons pas parlé de tes ex à toi.

_ Nous n'allons en côtoyer aucun, durant notre séjour. »

Son exaspération laissait doucement place à un grand agacement. Mais celui-ci céda devant une vague d'impuissance face au mutisme de Marcus. Était ce si dure de lui en parler ? Pourtant il lui avait parlé de son enfance. Certes à demi mot, mais il l'avait fait. Qu'avait Evan de si spécial qu'il ai droit à ce genre de secret. Qu'il ai droit à des visites explicatives, et autre mission de consolation.

Parce qu'il ne s'y trompait pas. Cette marque humide sur le torse de Marcus devait être dû au pleurs de l'autre jeune homme. Et Marcus n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'expliquer sur ses actes ou à consoler n'importe qui. Evan était-il donc si spécial ? Une puissante vague de jalousie et de colère le saisit avant de retomber tout aussi vite.

Il se sentait fatigué. La sensation d'être sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles depuis trois jours, ne l'aidait pas du tout à penser. Et Marcus en face qui le regardait avec cet air froid, glacé, indifférent. C'était désespérant. Fred se sentait étonnement seul. George lui manquait.

« Ok. De toute évidence, tu ne tiens pas en parler. Je suis fatigué pourrions-nous rentrer ? »

S'isoler. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Se trouver le plus loin possible de Marcus et de tout ce qu'il provoquait en lui. Tous ces sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il savait sans espoir. Fred se sentait tout d'un coup oppressé dans ce bar qui lui avait semblé si amical et chaleureux quelque temps plus tôt. Trop de monde, trop de bruit. Trop de Marcus.

Ce dernier le jaugea une bonne minute avant de lâcher de cette voix si neutre, apathique.

« Je fini mon verre et on y va. »

_**À suivre…**_


	10. Annonce

Hello,

Un message les yeux pleins de larmes, le cœur meurtri ! Voilà une annonce qui en décevra beaucoup : j'ai cassé ma clé USB. Oui, vous pouvez commencer à paniquer. Sur cette clé, il y avait tous mes textes. Ceux déjà posté, ceux en cours de poste et même mes projets à venir.

Pour plus d'info elle contenait deux chapitres du « Serment », un chapitre de « Mariage Forcé » quasiment bouclé.

Ayase ! Tout le projet les « Fleurs du Mal » est perdu ! Tout le travail qu'on a fait ensemble. TOUT !

J'avais deux fic en cours de préparation sur Naruto : perdues aussi !

J'ai trop envie de pleurer. Normalement, j'ai un fichier sur mon pc ou je copiais tout ce qu'il y avait sur la clé. Mais la dernière MAJ date bien de trois mois, donc il est complètement obsolète. Je pense que tout ceux ayant déjà perdu tant de donnée de cette façon comprenne que je sois… triste ? Résignée ? Dégoutée ? J'en sais rien. Je regarde juste ma clé avec désespoir.

Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour me remettre et poster à nouveau, mais j'essaierais de le faire bientôt.

Lyly-chan

19/06/2011

* * *

Hello,

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien ! Je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'ai déjà recommencé à écrire. Après tous ces messages, je me serais senti coupable de ne pas finir. Ils m'ont vraiment remonté le moral et fait rire. Quand je me suis connecté hier (oui, je restais loin de cet objet de torture qu'était devenu mon ordi depuis dimanche) et que j'ai vu tout ces messages ! ça m'a mis en joie, et vraiment réconforté. Surtout que bcp d'entre vous on déjà subis une perte pareil ou pire. Merci à vous tous.

Ce qui m'a fait bcp de bien c'est aussi que la magnifique Ayase m'a sauvé du naufrage en gardant les fichiers de "Fleurs du mal" qui est mon projet futur le plus abouti à ce jour. Et rien que pour ça ! MERCI ! J'écrirais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne puissent plus taper ! XD

J'ai bcp écris hier et aujourd'hui. Je pourrais sans doute posté Samedi une suite pour _"SdC"_ et peut être aussi pour _"Mariage forcé"_ mais là c'est pas sûr. Je pense aussi que la semaine prochaine je posterais un nouveau Chapitre de _"Créature"_.

J'ai pris note de toutes vos remarques concernant la possible récupération de donné sur ma clé. Ma sœur qui bosse dans l'informatique, mais qui vit à 8 mille km en Martinique, m'a dis qu'en effet une opération sauvetage était possible. Donc je cherche un endroit sûr (ou on me fera pas payer en coupant mon bras! ou en volant la peau de mon derrière.) où me rendre pour faire ça à Montpellier. Alors on verra !

Gros bisous et Grand merci à tous.

_**lolotte , moji, ladymalfoy-94, Aeal, caence, Llyllylilou, angelysiane, shin, gaia, Midna-sama, jilie084, Kisis, Steph054, allyss potter, P0utchy, cocholat, hermoni, yamashita6, sachan972, chacha, Loveroad, , EtincelleBleue, Mamoshi, eloise, toinette Malefoy-Potter, dirillan, Elia Noshi, Futilement moi, melana76, Circonstance, Kay the setter of univers, Elaelle et bien sûr LoveYuya**_.

Lyly-chan

Edit du 23/06/2011


	11. Chapter 10

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR pour les personnages et l'histoire en elle même est de **Bleugus**, qui m'a généreusement permis de l'adapter à ma sauce. Bien qu'au final nos histoires se différencient de chapitre en chapitre._

**_Couple : MF/FW_**

**_Genre :_**_ Romance/General__/HxH_**_  
_**

**_Note :_**_ Voici un couple que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de traiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !_

_Non-non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est un nouveau chapitre pour Mariage Forcé ! Un vrai de vrai, je vous jure que ce n'est pas un mirage. Il m'aura fallut du temps, mais le voilà. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris. Merci de votre attente aussi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros Gros bisous._

* * *

_**Chapitre 10  
**_

_**Un Mariage sans Amour**_

* * *

Ils étaient tout de suite rentré au chalet. Le tout dans un silence assez tendu. Marcus réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. À sa discussion avec Evan. À la façon dont il l'avait consolé. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il aurait fait d'habitude. Pourtant il l'avait fait à la seconde ou il avait imaginé Fred à la place du blond. Leurs images s'étaient superposé d'une façon presque parfaite, et il n'avait pas résisté à cette tristesse si profonde. Surtout qu'il en était la cause.

Songer que Fred souffrait le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout en imaginant que cela puisse être de sa faute. C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais s'inquiéter de cela l'effrayait d'une certaine façon, parce que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis _elle_. Que devait il faire ? Que devait-il ressentir ? Il se rendait compte que le vide qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison cinq ans plus tôt s'était peu à peu comblé. D'abord avec cette maison qui était devenu son foyer, puis avec ses amis qui étaient devenu comme une famille. Et finalement avec Fred qui était… son époux ? Mais mariage n'était pas forcément synonyme de sentiment. C'était une chose que ses parents lui avaient apprise. Alors quoi ?

Il repoussa ses pensées dérangeante. Focalisant son attention sur le livre qu'il avait laissé trainer dans le salon. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y revenir quand le roux ne montra plus le bout de son nez.

Dès qu'ils avaient passé le seuil, Fred s'était isolé dans la bibliothèque et Marcus l'avait laissé tranquille. Au début du moins. L'après midi s'était écoulé dans un silence pesant pour Marcus. Vers les quinze heures, il s'informa tout de même auprès de l'elfe, qui lui apprit que le roux avait tout de même déjeuner d'un repas léger dans la bibliothèque. Marcus s'y rendit et tenta d'en déloger Fred en lui reparlant de leur sortie à cheval prévu la veille, mais rien n'y fit.

S'étant fait rabrouer d'une façon nette, Marcus ressorti contrarié de la pièce. Il sentait confusément que Fred lui reprochait quelque chose mais il préféra passer la dessus. Après tout aucun d'eux n'avait eu de moment seul depuis leur mariage trois jours plus tôt, sans doute cela leur ferait-il du bien d'être quelque peu éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais quand Fred ne se présenta pas au dîner du soir, ce comportement exaspéra Marcus.

C'est bien remonté qu'il se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour la retrouver vide. Il visita toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée de plus en plus énervé. Finalement, il monta à l'étage où il entendit le bruit d'eau. Fred devait prendre une douche. Marcus s'assit sur le lit et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

Il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur le joli visage.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? Fit il hargneusement. Et le visage si expressif se referma.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Répondit le roux un peu surpris, mais gardant un ton égal. »

Marcus poussa un long soupir, espérant garder son calme.

« Alors vas-y dis moi : pourquoi es tu encore en colère ?

_ Je ne suis pas en colère, fit Fred dubitatif.

_ Vraiment ? La suspicion transpirait dans ce simple mot.

_ Vraiment, répondit le roux en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Marcus ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il avançait dans la chambre sans lui accorder plus de regard.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dîner ?

_ Je n'en avais pas envi. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai absolument pas faim.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que cela t'importait. Je te préviendrais la prochaine fois, conclut Fred avec un air agacé. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Marcus ne bougea pas, trop surpris. Ne pouvant mêm pas se mettre en colère face à ce comportement un peu trop léger, voir insultant. Son mari avait semblé honnête dans ses propos, pas du tout fâché comme il l'avait supposé. Et quelque part, il devait bien l'admettre, cela le dérangeait. L'autre avait été trop passif. Il était sûr que s'il avait demandé à Fred la veille pourquoi il était pas venu dîner, il aurait droit à une réponse sèche du genre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le supporter ou que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais à l'instant… c'était comme si le roux s'était incliné. Aucune combativité, aucun défi n'éclairait les prunelles azures. C'était juste un regard las. Résigné. Marcus eut un frisson. Evan avait eu le même genre de regard quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait rompre.

Déglutissant, Marcus se leva et quitta la chambre retournant à son repas qui avait été conservé au chaud par Snedek. Il se sentait étrangement tendu, et mangea sans appétit trouvant chaque plat étonnement fade, le vin par trop acide. Quand il eut fini, il ne perdit pas de temps et remonta directement dans sa chambre trouvant Fred profondément endormi, le visage détendu. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, caressant la joue redessinant le contour des lèvres, glissant sur l'arête du nez, frôlant le front pour retourner sur la joue légèrement rebondit. Il y posa calmement la main et se pencha, posant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la bouche pulpeuse aux lèvres sanguines.

Il se redressa en poussant un soupir. Pour la première fois, Marcus douta. Il douta vraiment. Peut être avait-il fait une erreur finalement.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Le corps engourdi, l'esprit brumeux mais dans une sensation de douce chaleur dans la pièce qu'il devinait froide. Il papillonna des yeux et il lui fallut plusieurs minute pour se repérer. Quand il fut parfaitement éveillé il poussa un soupir. Il était allongé contre le corps de Marcus le bras passer au travers de son torse, les jambes mêler aux siennes, la tête posé sur son épaule. Et c'était vraiment bon.

Douloureusement bon.

Il repensa à la veille et aux décision difficile qu'il avait prise. Elles n'était pas nombreuses, mais très difficile à mettre en pratique. Il avait commencé par reconnaitre en lui-même qu'il aimait Marcus. Clairement et distinctement, sans faux semblant. Sans ce cacher derrière une attirance, une attraction. Rien que cela avait été étonnement éprouvant. Mais venait après le plus difficile : accepter définitivement que ces sentiments n'étaient et ne seraient jamais réciproques. Il en avait pleuré sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le cœur lacéré.

Sa réflexion s'était alors arrêté sur le fait qu'il devait faire en sorte d'améliorer cette situation difficile vivable. Le mieux pour cela était d'éviter tout affrontement avec Marcus, donc de se montrer docile. Non pas qu'il se transformerait en carpette humaine, sur laquelle le Sieur Flint s'essuierait joyeusement les pieds. Mais il ferait son possible pour accepter tout ce qui était acceptable sans rechigner. Sans combattre. Parce que se voir jeter en plein visage, des vérités douloureuses par la personne aimé n'était pas une chose qu'il supporterait pour les dix années à venir.

Un jour, il cesserait bien de l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il devait faire en attendant c'était enrayer tout espoir de retour de ses sentiments et éviter les altercations… voir même tout contact prolongé avec Marcus. Il était résolu à obtenir sa propre chambre dès qu'il rentrerait, pour ne plus dormir avec le brun. Dormir contre lui et s'éveiller dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur était une torture. Sans compter qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il couche avec Marcus.

Il avait déjà pris cette résolution auparavant mais avait eu bien du mal à s'y tenir. Mais cette fois, il ferait bien plus d'effort conscient que s'il cédait à cette tentation, cela pourrait définitivement le briser. Cette situation deviendrait pire encore que de s'éveiller le lendemain d'une nuit torride avec l'être aimé et de trouver son lit vide. Non, Marcus y serait encore, mais l'indifférence et la condescendance brilleraient dans ses yeux. Et ce serait le pire de tout.

Fred avait également décidé de contacter son frère. Il était choqué de ne pas l'avoir fait jusque là, mais s'était demandé si cela ne venait pas d'une rancœur rentré. En voulait-il à George pour ce qu'était devenu sa vie ? Sans doute un peu et cela malgré lui. Car si George n'avait pas accepté de sortir avec Marcus, de l'épouser, tout en étant amoureux d'un autre, et pour finir par fuir le jour de son mariage… tout cela aurait pu être évité.

Cependant, il ne servait à rien d'énumérer des « et si » vides de sens. Il contacterait son frère pour le rassurer sur son état. George s'il n'avait pas encore appris pour son mariage le ferait bientôt. C'était aussi pour prendre de nouvelle disposition vis-à-vis de l'entreprise suite à son départ. Ainsi que pour savoir comment il s'organiserait quand lui aurait son premier enfant.

C'était très clair. Il contacterait le professeur Rogue dès leur retour en Angleterre pour obtenir les potions dont il aurait besoin. Bien sûr, Marcus ne serait pas heureux de ne pas faire ces enfants de façon traditionnelle, mais cela faisait partie des rares choses pour lesquelles il était prêt à se battre. Il ne fallait pas que Marcus le touche. Sa situation était bien assez difficile comme ça sans qu'il ne perde le respect qu'il avait de lui-même.

Tout cela était bien ordonné dans sa tête. Il devrait éviter Marcus, gérer au mieux son entreprise et reprendrait contacte avec son frère à cet effet. Et il prévoyait de mettre au monde son premier enfant au milieu de l'année prochaine. C'était un plan parfaitement établi.

Mais ce serait si difficile. Son cœur lui faisait déjà mal à penser à cet enfant qui naitrait dans un foyer sans amour. Lui acceptait cette situation, mais y impliquer un innocent… Marcus serait-il capable d'aimer cet enfant ? C'était cette question qui le retenait encore. Hier soir quand le brun était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre, il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'inquiétait ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait déchanté très vite. Marcus ne s'inquiétait que pour lui-même. Alors que ferait-il d'un enfant ?

Il soupira et tenta de se dégager du corps chaud du brun. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore lever que tu soupire encore et encore. Es tu décidé à me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il comprenait que Marcus était éveillé et surement depuis un moment. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il se repris très vite. Soupirer ? Avait-il tant soupirer ? C'était possible au vu de son état d'esprit actuel, mais il se sentit passablement irrité qu'on lui en fasse la remarque.

« Je… je te l'ai dis hier soir. Il ne se passe rien, répondit Fred d'une voix atone.

_ Ne me mens pas. Tu avais un comportement étrange et encore ce matin…

_ Tu ne me connais pas. Comment pourrais tu savoir que j'ai un comportement étrange ? Et puis tu ne vas pas me faire une scène pour quelques soupirs ! Est-ce qu'il me faudrait une permission de ta part pour cela aussi ? »

Fred tenta de se redresser mais Marcus le bascula sur le dos, le dominant en redressant son buste.

« Pourquoi compliques-tu toujours tout ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me parler ? M'expliquer ?

_ Te parler ? À toi ? Fit Fred en partant d'un rire étrangement amer, qui se finit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencer. Monologuer, tu veux dire ? Tu n'écoute pas. Tu ne comprends pas.

_ Tu ne prends pas la peine d'essayer de m'expliquer ! Rugit Marcus.

_ Parce que ce serait une perte de temps. Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux, nous en sommes tous deux conscients. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'aimerais aller me doucher. »

Marcus ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'attendait Fred, de lui ? Des sentiments ? De l'amour ? Est-ce qu'ils en étaient déjà là ? À cette phase ou leur entente cessait de fonctionner, pour une froide cohabitation ? Mais bon sang leur mariage était un arrangement ! Il retint un soupir. Il pouvait bien tenter de se mentir à lui-même il savait que c'était plus que ça. S'il avait repoussé la possibilité que Fred soit son mari c'était bien parce qu'il avait toujours su que ce rouquin voudrait un mariage d'amour. Chose qu'il n'était pas capable de donner.

Fred tenta de se relever mais vu brutalement repousser contre le matelas. Il serra les dents de contrariété. Il avait déjà mis à mal une résolution de moins de vingt quatre heures en se heurtant à Marcus, il ne souhaitait pas aggraver les choses. Pourtant il se débattit tentant de repousser le géant qui le maitrisant sans trop d'effort.

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cette union avance dans les meilleures conditions. Mais tu ne fais rien pour facilité notre vie communes. »

Ces paroles glacèrent le roux. Ses résolutions revenant plus forte encore qu'avant, il cessa de se débattre, détournant le regard.

« Allons donc, reprit Marcus surpris et exaspéré par ce revirement imprévu. J'exige des explications. Maintenant ! Cria-t-il en secouant le roux un peu trop rudement.

_ Lâche moi ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordre Flint ! Tu tiens à garder tes secrets et je ne t'en empêche pas. Laisse moi tranquille c'est tout ce que je te demande. Nous vivrons _côte à côte_, mais pas _ensemble_. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Maintenant, laisse moi ! »

Marcus le laissa se lever et courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La porte claqua fortement, faisant vibrer les murs de la bâtisse. Et le brun rester seul, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait vraiment hérité du plus compliqué des jumeaux. Du plus émotifs aussi. Quoi que… George l'avait bien plaqué pour un ancien amour.

Tout cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerf. Il en avait assez. Trop de ressenti, trop d'émotions, de sentiments. Pour la première fois, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir épouser Fred. Il était bien trop compliqué. Une erreur ! C'était une erreur. Et puis était-ce si dramatique qu'il ne tienne pas à discuter de sa relation avec Evan ? Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance ! C'était du passé. Mais plus il cédait au roux plus il lui en demandait. Question concession, il pensait en avoir assez fait. Il se leva vivement et s'habilla en quelques secondes. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était dehors ne sachant pas où aller, mais voulant prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela. Qu'il trouve une solution.

_**MF/FW**_

Fred sortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard et remarqua avec soulagement que Marcus s'en était aller. Il espérait juste ne pas le croiser trop tôt. La maison n'était pas grande mais il était sûr de pouvoir l'éviter et ce, toute la journée. À peine finissait-il d'enfiler un pull d'un blanc immaculé que Snedek apparut.

« Maitre Frédéric, un invité vous demande dans le hall.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Monsieur Evan Brens. »

Fred grimaça, hésita une seconde à dire à Snedek de prévenir Marcus, avant de se raviser. Il était tout de même le maitre dans cette demeure, et était donc tout à fait capable de recevoir cet homme. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il marcha vers le hall où attendait le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put retenir une légère grimace à sa vue, ce qui ne fit que donner une certaine satisfaction à Fred.

« Bonjour Evan, que puis je faire pour toi ?

_ Fred, ne pourrais je pas voir Marcus ? Je tiens à lui parler de choses privées. »

Fred serra les dents, se retenant difficilement de les montrer et de grogner comme un animal. À la place, il sourit d'un air poli, quoi qu'un peu froid et d'un claquement de doigt appela Snedek.

« Snedek, préviens Marcus qu'il a de la visite.

_ Je… je suis désolé Maitre Fred, mais c'est impossible Maitre. Le Premier Maitre est parti il y a peut être une heure de cela, maitre.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Fred étonné.

_ Oui, Maitre Fred.

_ Allons donc tu ne sais même pas quand on époux est sorti ? Marcus ne prends même pas la peine de t'avertir. »

Le ton mi-moqueur mi-sirupeux d'Evan mit les nerfs de Fred à rude épreuve. Il dût lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas dégainer sa baguette et lui faire profiter de l'enseignement de la guerre. Il sourit à nouveau, mettant en pratique les méthodes malfoyennes.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'es pas marié, Evan. Mais uni par les liens sacrés du _mariage_ ne veut pas dire coller l'un à l'autre. Tu comprendras quand quelqu'un te passera _enfin_ la bague au doigt. »

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir le blond blêmir, puis rougir de colère.

« Et puis de toute les façons, Marcus reviendra toujours ici. Près de son époux. Dans sa maison. Son foyer. »

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et il vit les doigts d'Evan se serrer convulsivement sur le petit carton qu'il tenait contre lui. Finalement il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir du recevoir le blond.

« Si tu n'étais là que pour voir Marcus, je crains que tu ne doive repasser. »

Evan prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, semblant vouloir se calmer. Une expression de sincère réflexion se peignit sur son visage poupin, avant qu'il ne tende son carton à Fred.

« Tiens. Ce sont des affaires que Marcus avait laissé chez moi. Tu sais le nécessaire et même un peu plus. Après tout Marcus à presque vécu chez moi à une époque. Nous étions si liés. _Vraiment amoureux_. »

Leurs regard s'affrontaient alors que leur visage restait figé dans de grotesque sourire de politesse. La tension dans le petit espace du hall était presque insoutenable. Fred crut même entendre Snedek pousser un petit gémissement de terreur, tout à fait indigne pour un elfe de sa classe. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, son corps tout entier, tendu vers Evan.

Il sentait confusément qu'Evan sous entendait quelque chose dans ses propos. Mais c'était impossible. Marcus avait été très clair. Personne ne devait être mis au courant pour éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Il avait toléré que sa famille -assez volumineuse- soit mise au courant mais bien aucun de ses amis. Alors il n'aurait pas lui-même éventer son secret. Surtout pas à Evan…

Il prit le parti de répondre sur ce même ton trop policé, utilisé depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Et bien c'est une époque révolu et je présume que c'est pour cela que tu rapporte tout cela. C'est très bien, car c'est le meilleur moyen de définitivement tourner la page.

_ Mais peut-on vraiment tourner si facilement la page sur une histoire qui a duré si longtemps ? Je pense que Marcus resterait toujours dans mon cœur de la même façon que je resterais dans le sien.

_ Sans doute, fit Fred en serrant un peu plus les dents. Les longues histoires marquent. Mais c'est étonnant… Marcus a déjà dû te rendre tes effets car je n'ai rien vu qui ne serait pas à lui ici ? »

Les traits d'Evan se tendirent et son visage s'empourpra de colère, alors que la vérité se dévoilait. Marcus ne laissait personne entré ici sans autorisation. Le brun lui-même lui avait affirmé qu'aucun amant n'avait dormi dans ses draps. Il allait chez Evan, mais ne l'autorisait pas à entrer sur son territoire. Une relation à sens unique, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient eu : Evan donnant sans compter, Marcus cédant difficilement des micro-parcelles de son monde.

« Arrête donc de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. On sait tous les deux que Marcus a ressenti plus de chose pour moi, qu'il n'en ressentira jamais pour toi ! Après tout votre union n'est qu'un mariage arrangé. Un mariage sans amour. Il me l'a dis lui-même, pas plus tard qu'hier. »

Fred reçut cette révélation comme une gifle. Ainsi Marcus le lui avait bien dis. Il lui avait tout révéler. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'Evan avait raison. Leur relation était sans doute passé, et peut être n'avait elle pas été de l'amour comme le disait si bien Evan, mais elle n'en restait pas moins importante pour Marcus. Plus importante qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Sans doute avaient-ils eu ce genre de relation ou l'on se dit tout. Peut être Marcus lui avait-il tout révélé sur ses parents, sa sœur, sa fuite…

Et puis et surtout Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter les mots prononcés par Evan : _« Un mariage sans amour. Il me l'a dis lui-même. »_ Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Était-ce les mots utilisés par Marcus pour décrire leur mariage ou était-ce une façon qu'avait trouvé le blond pour le faire souffrir ? Si c'était la deuxième solution, il avait touché juste, mais si c'était la première….

Pourquoi était ce si blessant, d'entendre une chose que l'on savait déjà, pour se l'être répété soi même pendant des heures ? Cela semblait prendre une autre dimension de l'entendre dire à voix haute. Lui donnant un contour plus réel, palpable, douloureux… Mais l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'Evan, un ex petit ami de Marcus, ,un actuel rival… C'était comme heurter un mur à plein vitesse et ce de plein fouet.

Fred se força pourtant à sourire, refoulant sa souffrance.

« Peut être as-tu raison. Mais je sais au moins à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne suis pas comme toi à espérer une chose totalement inaccessible. Un homme qui m'aurait jeté sans un regard en arrière après trois ans. Un homme maintenant marié. Je n'ai rien d'une carpette toute prête à se faire piétiné tant que ce sont les pieds de Marcus. Je n'ai peut être pas son amour, mais j'ai de l'amour propre, moi. »

Ses mots venimeux au possible touchèrent eux aussi leur cible et Evan blêmit. C'est sans un mot qu'il tourna les talons, claquant sèchement la porte. Fred resta sans réaction à cette sortie, trop perdu dans ses propres pensées et sentiments. Il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Qu'il était bine plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait cru. Que si c'était Marcus qui lui avait dis ces mots _« mariage sans amour », _il en serait mort de chagrin. Cela l'aurait mortellement blessé. Et Fred se savait incapable de vivre sans cesse, avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

C'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

Et imaginer que Marcus se lasse vraiment de l'attendre et aille assouvir ses désirs dans les bras d'un autre... Un autre qu'il aimerait vraiment d'Amour. Un autre qui saurait faire ce qu'Evan et lui avait été incapable de faire. Un autre qui obtiendrait ce qu'ils avaient ardemment souhaité. Qu'est-ce qui objectivement, empêchait le brun d'agir ainsi ? Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'un…

_Mariage sans amour_

Quand Marcus rentra ce soir là, il trouva une maison vide.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Vous savez que des reviews incitent à écrire plus et plus vite ? Je dis ça je dis rien XD  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_**HP/ Monde Magique/UA  
**_

_**Couple : MarcusFlintXFredWeasley  
**_

_**Genre : Romantique/Général/HxH  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling  
**_

_**Note :** Et oui et oui, je suis en vie et cette fic n'est pas abandonné... Elle a juste été poussé de côté pendant un long moment ^^ Je vous demande milles pardon pour cette incroyable attente et j'espère être encore suivi par quelqu'uns d'entre vous malgré tout. Le dernier chapitre est déjà en partie rédigé et j'espère plus que tout le finir pour dimanche prochain. Alors encore merci pour votre patience et...  
_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :  
**_

_**Confrontation**_

* * *

Fred avait longtemps erré sans savoir que faire. Il avait un temps pensé à rentrer chez lui, mais il ignorait comment obtenir un portoloin à destination de l'Angleterre. Bien évidement, il aurait facilement pu s'en faire un, ayant maitrisé le charme pendant la guerre, mais cela semblait bien trop compliqué quand on y réfléchissait sérieusement.

Déjà, si le ministère magique considérait que bien qu'illégal la création de portoloin de voyage locaux, n'était pas bien grave, c'était une autre paire de manche en ce qui concernait les voyages hors frontières. De plus, c'était la politique de l'état britannique en période de guerre. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce genre de chose pouvait entrainer un bon mois de prison et une énorme amende si effectué sans autorisation légale. Il ne savait pas quelle sanction pouvait lui infliger le Danemark pour cela. Et ne souhaitait pas le découvrir de façon trop directe.

Le fait était qu'il ne connaissait aucun organisme d'état à Midgard. Il songea à se renseigner à l'auberge que lui avait fait découvrir Vincent la veille. Mais rapidement la barrière de la langue l'arrêta. Il n'en avait pas réellement pris la mesure vu que tous les amis de Marcus parlaient anglais, mais se retrouvant devant l'aubergiste qui lui parlait ce qui semblait être de l'allemand _(1)_, il n'avait pu que réaliser_… _Il s'était donc heurté à un mur de ce côté-là, n'ayant aucun moyen de se procurer une potion de Forenlangue, seul moyen de parler pendant une courte période toutes les langues récemment entendues.

Il avait donc erré pendant un long moment, avant de tomber sur la petite boutique que Vincent lui avait désigné comme la sienne, en descendant l'avenue principal. Le jeune homme l'avait aussi informé du fait qu'il vivait à l'étage juste au-dessus comme la plupart des commerçants. Selon lui c'était une tradition surtout dû au fait, que n'importe quel travailleur aurait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir sa boutique au matin, s'il lui fallait traverser la ville gelée pour s'y rendre.

N'ayant d'autre choix et malgré la crainte que Marcus y soit déjà passé pour signaler son départ, il avait sonné à cette porte. Parce que Vincent était le seul en cette terre inconnue, en qui il avait confiance. Parce qu'il était le seul à ressembler un tant soit peu à un ami. Alors il avait sonné, la peur au ventre, le froid engourdissant ses membres, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine autant de chagrin, que de la peur du rejet de Vincent. Peut être ne voudrait-il pas l'accueillir par solidarité envers Marcus ? Ou peut être s'il n'était pas au courant le mettrait-il dehors dès qu'il l'apprendrait ?

_**MF/FW**_

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Où cet insupportable rouquin avait-il bien pu se cacher ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Marcus s'était lancé à sa recherche. Au début, il n'avait pas compris que quelque chose de ce genre se tramait. Ce n'est que plus d'une heure après son retour qu'il s'inquiéta vraiment de ne pas voir son époux paraitre.

Pour tout avouer, après sa ballade en forêt, il avait été soulagé de ne pas trouver Fred présent en entrant. Il avait bêtement espéré qu'il soit parti en ville ou en vadrouille non loin. Snedek s'était bien montré assez étrange, mais pas vraiment assez pour un elfe pour qu'il remarque que quelque chose le tracassait. Ce n'est que quand il lui avait demandé s'il savait où s'était rendu Fred que sa nervosité lui avait littéralement explosé au visage. L'elfe si fier d'habitude s'était jeté à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de ne pas l'avoir averti plus tôt, arguant que le second maitre avait donné des ordres précis. En l'occurrence il lui avait demandé de ne pas prévenir Marcus de son départ, mais de l'en avertir s'il posait des questions sur lui.

Marcus avait compris que le roux cherchait à retarder le plus possible, le moment où il serait informé de son départ. Sans doute dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance entre eux pendant ce laps de temps. Le dernier des Flint avait senti son sang bouillir de colère à cette constatation. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son calme pour pouvoir interroger Snedek sur tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Il fut plus que surpris d'apprendre le passage d'Evan. Mais quand Snedek lui raconta avec moult détails la conversation qui s'était tenu, Marcus senti la colère monter à nouveau. Cette fois contre son ex-amant. Il y avait fort à parier que Fred était parti à cause de lui et de ses propos, au vu de ce que lui décrivait Snedek.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'une idée folle germa dans son esprit.

Car tout ce que Snedek lui contait lui donnait à croire que Fred s'était montré jaloux et qu'il avait été blessé par Evan. Or ces deux choses ne pouvaient arriver que si le roux avait des sentiments pour lui… n'est-ce pas ? S'il avait été atteins dans son orgueil et sa fierté, au vu de son tempérament il aurait été plus naturel chez lui de venir lui exposer ses griefs… ou plutôt de les lui balancer au visage… non ? Mais cette échappée soudaine… cette fuite…

Il leur fallait avoir une discussion. Et vite.

Mais pour cela il fallait déjà commencer par retrouver le fuyard. Et ce ne serait pas une mince à faire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son époux avait pu trouver refuge.

C'est pourtant déterminé que Marcus avait revêtu ses habits les plus chaud, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son mari, avec comme idée fixe, de le ramener le plus vite possible.

_**MF/FW**_

« Alors, tu… t'es juste sauvé ? Demanda Vincent incrédule.

_ Ouais, lâcha platement Fred. »

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, surplombant la boutique de Vincent. Ce dernier avait été surpris de voir le roux sur le seuil de sa porte, une valise à la main, transis de froid d'avoir erré pendant de longues heures sans savoir où aller. Vincent l'avait installé sans posé la moindre question dans un divan confortable devant un feu ronflant, avait fermé sa boutique qui par chance était vide, puis lui avait servi un chocolat chaud. Le tout sans émettre le moindre début de question.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée alors que l'homme commençait la préparation du dîner que Fred s'était levé et l'avait rejoint, s'installant dans une petite chaise par trop inconfortable à la table de la cuisine. Il lui avait juste dis avoir quitté Marcus sur un coup tête et ne pas savoir quoi faire maintenant.

Fred se sentait ridicule. Misérable. Coupable. Et surtout triste. Il avait fui comme le dernier des lâches. Son comportement lui faisait honte, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retourner voir Marcus. À retourner à cet avenir qui s'annonçait si sombre. Est-ce que Marcus était déjà rentré ? S'était il rendu compte de son absence ? Comment avait-il réagi ? Surement était-il dans une colère noire… Ou peut être s'inquiétait-il un peu ? Il secoua la tête à cette idée un sourire triste éclairant ses traits. Marcus le tuerait dès qu'il le retrouverait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Il imaginait parfaitement bien ses yeux de glace où brulerait tout de même une flamme de haine pure, dirigé à son encontre. Sa mâchoire crispée, ses poings serrés, ses épaules tressautant sous les assauts d'une colère, très difficilement contenu. Fred frissonna et Vincent lui resservi un peu de chocolat chaud, pensant à tort que le froid était responsable de son état. L'homme fit le tour de la table et s'installa à ses côté sa propre tasse rempli d'un café fumant, aussi noir que ses pupilles.

« Et si tu m'expliquais un peu tout ça. Plus en détail. Un jeune marié ne décide pas soudainement de quitté son tout nouveau mari sur un simple coup de tête. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Nous nous ne connaissons pas depuis longtemps -à peine vingt quatre heure- mais je sens bien que nous pourrions devenir de véritables amis si nous nous en donnons les moyens. Alors si je peux t'aider pour la moindre chose, je le ferais. »

Fred l'observa avec attention, cherchant dans ses prunelles l'honnêteté de se propos. Mais seule la sincérité se lisait dans le regard de Vincent. Il voulait véritablement l'aider. Alors pourquoi ne cèderait-il pas ? Il lui faisait un peu penser à Lee, avec ses yeux sombres et graves, capables d'être lumineux et rieurs une seconde après. Et puis Fred se sentait vraiment seul dans cette situation qui lui semblait de plus en plus inextricable. Cela devenait vraiment lourd à porter, pour ses épaules mais aussi et surtout pour son cœur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Fred commença par le début :

« En fait, ce n'est pas moi que Marcus devait épouser… »

_**MF/FW**_

Marcus paniquait légèrement à présent. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, il était de retour chez lui et il n'avait pas trouvé la plus petite trace de son époux. La possibilité qu'il soit rentré en Angleterre lui avait bien traversé l'esprit mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée. Même en connaissant les moyens officiels de se procurer un portoloin au Groenland, il lui fallait tout de même vingt quatre heures d'attente avant d'en obtenir un, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de voyage régulier pour leur terre natale.

Mais alors où avait-il pu se rendre ? Il était allé à l'auberge, où on lui avait appris qu'un roux était bien passé, mais que ne parlant pas la langue, il avait fini par s'en aller. Depuis, plus rien. Où avait il pu se rendre dans ce pays inconnu ou nul ne parlait sa langue ?

Marcus s'en arrachait les cheveux commençant à imaginer les pires scenarii possibles de la rencontre avec un détraqué profitant de la naïveté de son mari, à la chute dans un trou où il aurait perdu connaissance et qui se serait peu à peu rempli de neige le laissant gelé et donc mourir peu à peu de froid dans la solitude la plus totale.

Marcus inspira profondément.

Il paniquait comme un idiot et se mettait à penser n'importe quoi. Fred n'avait rien de naïf, bon sang ! Et puis il avait passé une guerre, alors s'il rencontrait un détraqué c'est pour ce dernier qu'il faudrait s'en faire. Quand à tombé dans un trou, il doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup en ville. Et il était sûr et certain que le roux ne se serait pas égaré à sortir de la ville dans un lieu si inhospitalier. Il était loin d'être stupide à ce point.

Mais que faire maintenant ? L'idée d'aller voir Alexandre pour lui demander de l'aide le traversa. La trouvant juste, il se mit en route avant qu'une autre idée ne lui vienne : et si Fred avait pensé pareil ? S'il était allé demandé de l'aide à la seule personne qu'il connaissait un tant soit peu en ces lieux ? Et la seule personne avec laquelle il avait eu le moindre contact, n'était autre que Vincent…

Cette pensée le mit dans une colère noire, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Mais savoir que Fred s'était réfugié chez son ami, pour le fuir… S'entendait-il si bien ? I peine deux jours il ne se connaissait même pas ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Vincent connaissait déjà les Jumeaux Weasley bien avant. Il avait entendu parler de leur courage, de leurs actions héroïques, de l'implication de la famille entière dans la guerre, et bien entendu il était un inconditionnel des produits _WWW_.

Il se rappelait encore la façon dont ils s'étaient souris à leur première rencontre et hier encore dans l'auberge… La façon dont Fred riait, totalement détendu, légèrement alangui sur Vincent qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le repousser. Quelques objets comme des vases ou tableaux éclatèrent semant une multitude d'éclats, de verre, de bois ou de faïence. Marcus inspira profondément cherchant à se calmer, après tout, il n'était même pas sûr que Fred soit chez Vincent. Se levant de son canapé, il attrapa son manteau avant d'avertir rapidement Snedek de son départ.

« Si mon époux revient prévient moi aussitôt, Snedek.

_ Il sera fait comme le maitre le demande.

_ Bien. »

Bien réchauffé contre le froid, Marcus sortit et transplana juste devant l'échoppe de son ami. Vincent avait truffé la bâtisse de sorts anti-transplanage étant donné qu'il vivait juste au-dessus de sa bijouterie, il était donc impossible d'y accéder directement. Arrivé devant la porte en bois, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le montant, cherchant aussi bien à se faire entendre qu'à calmer ses nerfs mis à vif.

_**MF/FW**_

Vincent et Fred sursautèrent suite aux coups somme toute brutaux qui venaient de résonner. Fred n'eut pas une seconde de doute sur la personne que cela pouvait être et il échangea un regard inquiet avec Vincent. Ce dernier se leva de la table de la cuisine où ils étaient encore attablés suite aux révélations de Fred qui avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule en passant, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Fred l'entendit descendre les marches du petit escalier menant à la seconde porte donnant sur la rue.

Toute suite après l'ouverture il entendit des voix s'élever. La voix calme et chaude de Vincent… et la forte et colérique de Marcus. Il se leva, tendu et attendit simplement l'arrivé de son époux, qui n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à le retrouver. Mais cela lui donnait une sorte d'occasion. L'occasion de mettre en pratique les conseils de Vincent. De lui faire confiance aussi, car le blond lui avait raconté énormément de chose pendant qu'il se cachait chez lui. Des choses étonnantes sur Marcus. Si Fred décidait de prêter foi à ses propos, il se mettrait véritablement en péril et cela l'effrayait. Et si Vincent avait tort ?

Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se perdre dans ses pensées que déjà Marcus déboulait dans la pièce suivi de Vincent qui resta en retrait. Il voulait leur laisser de l'intimité tout en souhaitant éviter tout débordement de Marcus. Fred eut un mouvement de recule en voyant ce dernier, mais qui n'en aurait pas fait autant ? Marcus semblait encore plus grand, plus imposant alors que la fureur déformait ses traits et illuminait ses yeux d'une façon presque surnaturelle. Sa respiration était haché et le roux se demanda si c'était d'émotion ou parce qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui t'es passé par ta stupide petite tête ? Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Siffla Marcus. »

Luttant contre lui-même, Fred s'avança un peu plus près de son époux, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa gestuel ne faisait qu'accentuer un côté vulnérable, que ses émotions en exergues mettaient à vif. Son apparence frêle, son visage pâle, ses yeux encore rougis, tout en lui criait à ce moment de faiblesse et si lui ne le vit pas, Marcus, lui le fit.

« J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je n'ai absolument pas cherché à m'enfuir, mentit éhontément Fred. »

Il vit brièvement les sourcils de Vincent se lever en une rapide question muette, avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'un amusement taquin. Fred réussit à s'empêcher de rougir, adoptant une légère attitude boudeuse, alors que les yeux de Marcus s'obscurcissaient devant cet échange silencieux et complice.

« En emportant tes affaires avec toi ? Argua-t-il néanmoins les dents serrées.

_ Réfléchir demande du temps. Je comptais passer un ou deux jours chez Vincent pour ce faire.

_ Et quand comptais tu exactement m'en avertir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est plus un problème puisque tu es là. »

Fred put voir la colère enfler en Marcus. Le brun avait l'air prêt à exploser sous la pression. Et il savait qu'il n'arrangeait rien non plus, avec son ton insolent et ses phrases impertinentes, mais il se devait d'adopter cette attitude rebelle, sous peine de juste s'écraser devant son mari. Hors son instinct, son caractère, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était le lui interdisait complètement.

« Le problème ne se pose plus ? Que crois-tu ? Que tu peux juste plier bagage sans me rendre aucun compte ?

_ Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Marcus. Je suis ton époux. Pas ton employé, ton subalterne ou même encore ton chien. Je prends des décisions qu'elles te plaisent ou pas, c'est pareil. »

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant que Marcus n'intervienne la voix toujours vibrante de colère.

« Et à quoi avais-tu tant besoin de réfléchir durant ton séjour chez Vincent ? Un homme que tu ne connaissais même pas il y a quarante huit heures ? »

Les gryffondor n'avaient pas la réputation d'être très vif d'esprit pour tout ce qui concernait les sous-entendu et n'était pas très fin en matière de subtilité. Mais le ton de Marcus ne lui permettait pas de ne pas comprendre l'insinuation. Vincent sursauta légèrement, ses yeux trahissant sa surprise.

« Marcus, intervint Vincent. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. C'est vrai que Fred est venu chez moi mais c'était en tout bien tout honneur. En toute amitié, même si l'on ne se connait que depuis peu de temps. »

Le grand brun se tourna brutalement vers lui, lui faisant face. Fred comme Vincent perçurent alors la menace. Le roux s'avança rapidement se mettant entre les deux hommes sans pour autant briser leur contact visuel direct. Fred était sûr que si Marcus avait l'impression qu'il protégeait Vincent, les choses ne pouvaient que mal tourner. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était d'utiliser sa baguette sur son mari, or ce serait la seule solution au vu de leur différence de gabarie.

« Et bien sûr en ami émérite tu lui as ouvert ta porte sans jamais penser à m'avertir ? Après tout, je ne suis ton ami que depuis ces cinq dernières années. Ce n'est que peu face à ces vingt quatre dernières heures avec Fred. Il est tellement plus doux, plus gentil et tellement plus attirant…

_ Non ! Je t'assure Marcus, fit Vincent plus exaspéré qu'apeuré. Il connaissait Marcus depuis longtemps et en pensait pas vraiment qu'il perdrait son contrôle malgré les signes évidents. Je voulais juste l'aider. Vous aider ! Votre couple semblait aller mal et je…

_ Et bien entendu tu es un expert en la matière ? Même en songeant que tu n'es pas marié ? Pas même engagé dans une quelconque relation amoureuse sérieuse et cela depuis que je te connais ? Désespérément amoureux d'un homme qui ne t'as jamais rendu un regard. »

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement. Avant de se plisser avec colère.

« Il n'a jamais vu que toi. Et tout ce que tu as toujours fait, a été de l'utiliser avant de le jeter en lui brisant le cœur !

_ Et malgré cela, il me suffirait encore maintenant de claquer des doigts pour qu'il soit à mes pieds, rétorqua sèchement Marcus méprisant. »

Fred étonné ne sut pas quoi dire tout de suite, mais alors qu'il se tournait vers son mari pour lui faire des réprimandes, l'autre homme se jeta sur lui. L'impact surprit Marcus, si bien qu'il en tomba à la renverse donnant un léger avantage au blond. Mais ce ne fut que l'espace de quelques instants. Vincent fut vite mis à terre et eut le temps de recevoir un coup de poing avant que Fred ne tire sa baguette.

Marcus levait déjà le bras pour lui en décocher un autre, qui à coup sûr, lui démonterait la mâchoire, quand d'un mouvement du poignet le jeune Wesley les sépara. Ils volèrent tous deux, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, Vincent percutant une chaise qui se fracassa au sol et Marcus renversant l'un des douillets petits fauteuils du salon. Fred en une fraction de seconde choisi sa cible et plutôt que Vincent, se tourna vers ce qu'il pensait être la menace la plus urgente : son époux.

Il lui lança le plus puissant sort d'entrave qu'il connaissait, le collant littéralement au mur, de lourdes chaines de fer en étant sorties dans un fort bruit de métal. Marcus voyait ses poignets et ses chevilles entravés, de même une chaine plus petite mais tout aussi lourde passait autour de son cou l'empêchant de tourner la tête et rendant difficile sa respiration. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un animal enchainé. Puissant et dangereux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs promettant mille mort.

D'un mouvement souple, il se tourna vers Vincent qui se relevait doucement, reprenant à peine ses esprits. Un sortilège de ligotage plus tard, le blond reposait à terre, enrouler dans une corde et ressemblant étrangement à un ver dans ses mouvements désordonné pour s'échapper. Fred eut un sourire victorieux.

« N'oubliez jamais qu'ici, le plus fort c'est moi, dit-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de la ranger dans l'une de ses poches, dans une parodie de cow-boy très réussie. »

Mais son sourire s'éteignit bien vite en croisant les prunelles ardentes de Marcus, qui ne desserra pourtant pas les lèvres. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers Vincent. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, tout d'abord très en colère et respirant de toute évidence difficilement. Mais peu à peu il retrouva son souffle de même que son calme et c'est sous les yeux haineux de Marcus que Fred leva le sort.

« Alors tu es amoureux d'Evan ? Demanda-t-il doucement regardant Vincent se frotter ses poignets endoloris. »

L'autre ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses articulations marquées.

« Oh, fit-il avec un faux amusement dans la voix. Oui, depuis si longtemps, que je me souviens même plus depuis quand exactement. »

Il arborait un sourire triste, que Fred lui rendit.

« Tu devrais le lui dire alors, non ? Ne devrais-tu pas suivre tes propres conseils ?

_ C'est plus facile de les donner que de les suivre, dit il en riant légèrement. »

Fred lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ses yeux examinèrent le grand hématome qui apparaissait doucement sur sa peau, donnant une teinte violine à sa pommette. Il donna un rapide coup d'œil à Marcus qui les regardait tous les deux avec haine et lui sourit tristement avant de retourner son attention vers Vincent.

« Vas-y, maintenant.

_ Non, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. Il est encore marqué par sa relation avec Marcus. Je dois lui laisser le temps de se remet-

_ C'est ça ton excuse ? Coupa brutalement Fred. Attendre qu'il se remette ? Et que feras-tu si pendant que tu attends quelqu'un d'autre se présente ? Quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment et avec qui il aura une relation sérieuse. Tu t'inclineras en disant que c'est le destin, pas vrai ? Qu'il n'était juste pas fait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui ! Cria Vincent en relevant la tête. Parce tant qu'il serait heureux, je-

_ Derrière combien d'excuse compte tu encore te cacher ? Et s'il tombait plus mal encore que Marcus ? Quelqu'un qui pire que de ne pas l'aimer d'amour, ne l'aimerait pas tout court. Ne le respecterait pas, lui ferait du mal, profiterait de lui. Est-ce que tu te contenterais de dire que c'est le destin d'Evan de souffrir ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne peux pas aller vers lui maintenant. Ce serait profiter de lui. Et s'il ne m'acceptait que parce qu'il souffre en ce moment ?

_ Rien ne t'oblige à sortir avec lui maintenant.

_ Comment ?

_ Dis lui ce que tu ressens et ce que tu espère pour le futur, en lui faisant comprendre que s'il ne veut pas de toi… tu es prêt à simplement être son ami. Et que pour l'instant, compte tenu des circonstances, tu ne seras que ça, attendant le moment où il sera prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Que tu seras là quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il décide. »

Vincent semblait déstabilisé. Il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison pour rejeter cette idée, parfaitement conscient que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour lui comme pour Evan. Lui permettre un choix sans pression. Tout en se débarrassant du poids qu'il trainait depuis des années. Ce secret et cette douleur. En cas de refus, lui permettre enfin de tourner la page. Et en cas d'acceptation… démarrer en douceur une nouvelle relation avec Evan.

Il poussa un soupir résigné avant de regarder Fred dans les yeux. Ses yeux si bleus qui laissaient transparaitre sa tristesse et sa fragilité. Ainsi que sa détermination et sa force. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Marcus qui les observait en silence, sa haine paraissant s'être calmé, sans doute à l'écoute de leur conversation. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent à nouveau sur Fred, qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement qu'il lui rendit. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du rouquin.

« Très bien. J'affronterais mon démon personnel ce soir. Tout comme toi, rajouta-t-il avec un bref regard à Marcus. Je vous laisse la maison. Je n'y reviendrais pas cette nuit. »

Fred haussa ses sourcils, marquant son étonnement face à cette soudaine confiance face aux évènements. Pensait-il passer la nuit avec Evan ?

« Non-non répondit précipitamment l'autre. Je passerais chez Evan avant d'aller chez Annabelle. Elle vit plus près que son frère et je pourrais passer la nuit sur son canapé sans problème. Elle est en plus… au courant de mes sentiments pour Evan. »

Fred lui sourit doucement et Vincent laissa son regard dériver à nouveau vers Marcus. Il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à laisser le couple en tête à tête, conscient qu'il y avait de nombreux sujet dont il devrait discuter. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna à nouveau vers Marcus, qu'il pouvait encore voir au fond de la pièce.

« Idiot têtu et imbécile ! J'accepterais tes excuses quand tu me les présenteras, si et seulement si tu ne commets pas d'impair stupide, avec l'homme magnifique en tout point qui te sert de mari. Réfléchi pour une fois non pas avec ta tête mais avec ton cœur et demande-toi pourquoi me connaissant comme tu me connais, tu m'as fait une véritable scène de jalousie pour Fred. J'ai bien conscience que tu es un idiot possessif, mais n'y a-t-il que ça ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Marcus lui renvoyait un regard neutre n'ayant même pas l'air de l'avoir véritablement écouté. Il soupira et tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, murmura :

« Bonne chance, Fred. Tu en auras besoin. »

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

**_Merci de votre lecture et à dimanche prochain... enfin je croise les doigts XD  
_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**HP/ Monde Magique/UA  
**_

_**Couple : MarcusFlintXFredWeasley  
**_

_**Genre : Romantique/Général/HxH  
**_

_****__**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling**_

___Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Pour être honnête je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'y arriver pour aujourd'hui. Aussi quand je l'ai fini Vendredi, j'étais au anges ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! **Umiko**, je suis très heureusement surprise de l'influence que je peux avoir, ou plutôt de l'influence que peuvent avoir mes fics, merci de tout cœur. **Kimppoum** désolé pour l'attente, c'est vrai qu'elle aura été longue, mais hé ! Quand on aime on ne compte pas XD_**__****  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

_**Face à Face**_

* * *

_Il soupira et tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, murmura :_

_« Bonne chance, Fred. Tu en auras besoin. »_

Vincent ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce durant de longue minute. Fred se tenait toujours dos à Marcus, n'osant pas lui faire face ou même esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il se devait de faire maintenant. Son esprit lui semblait aussi clair, aussi vide que si on l'avait placé devant un problème d'arithmancie avancé. Ses pensées s'écoulaient comme des grains de sable entre ses doigts : à peine palpable, aussitôt attrapée et aussitôt perdue.

« Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à me relâcher ? »

La voix de Marcus était froide. Distante. Elle en envoya un frisson glacé qui parcouru l'échine de Fred. Mais elle eu le mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre et de redémarrer son cerveau embourbé. Sa première pensée nette alors qu'il se retournait, était qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir libérer son mari. Il l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de brandir sa baguette.

Fred put voir le regard surpris de Marcus, quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas été libéré. Du mur, il était simplement passé à un des fauteuils du salon. Les chaines autour de ses membres s'étaient faites plus fines, mais le maintenait toujours aussi solidement. La grande amélioration venant sans doute du fait, que sa gorge était cette fois dégagée, même s'il sentait sa peau irritée à l'endroit la chaine avait frotté. Sans doute en garderait-il la marque quelques jours, s'il n'y passait pas le baume adéquat. Marcus lança un regard où l'agacement se mêlait à l'indignement ainsi qu'à une touche de curiosité.

Mais son mari ne répondit pas tout de suite à ses interrogations muettes, préférant d'abord redressé le fauteuil renversé plus tôt, avant de s'y asseoir. Fred commença alors à doucement triturer sa baguette qu'il avait encore en main. Il finit par pousser un soupir relevant enfin ses perles bleu sur Marcus.

« Je vais parler et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompe pas pendant ce temps. Si tu le fais, ou tente de le faire je te mettrais un bâillon, menaça le rouquin en fronçant des sourcils. Son visage se détendit quand il reprit : Quand j'aurais fini, je te libèrerais et tu agiras comme tu le voudras. Si tu veux qu'on continue… ce mariage, je l'accepterais. Mais tu devras te plier à certaines de mes demandes… sinon je n'y arriverais pas. »

Fred reprit son souffle sa nervosité semblant sur le point de l'engloutir. Marcus le regardait véritablement intrigué par son comportement.

« Je n'y arriverais vraiment pas. Je suis un griffondor et pour la plupart des gens c'est synonyme de personne sans peur. Capable de dominer ses craintes et d'affronter ses démons sans faillir. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. La majorité d'entre nous ne prennent pas la mesure des dangers qu'ils affrontent… quand ils en affrontent. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de guerre à tous les coins de rue… heureusement d'ailleurs. Les dangers que l'on doit affronter au quotidien sont souvent bien plus difficiles pour nous. Enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est que parfois affronter une accromentula affamé peut se révéler plus simple que d'affronter sa mère quand elle se rend compte que vous avez quitté l'école et que vous n'avez absolument pas l'intention d'y retourner… ce que je veux dire c'est… »

Marcus l'écouta encore parler et s'emmêler dans ses mots, semblant ne même plus connaître le but initial de ce discours. Fred finit par se taire et par prendre son visage entre ses mains visiblement démuni. Le brun d'abord content de la fin de ce babillage sans fin, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à cette détresse non dissimulé. Fred était perdu, aussi bien dans son discours que dans ses sentiments et sa vie.

_**MF/FW**_

Vincent se tenait sur le trottoir face à la petite boutique d'Evan. Tout comme lui, Evan habitait au dessus de son magasin, et seul les lumières de son lieu d'habitation étaient allumées. Il savait qu'Evan n'avait pas ouvert la petite librairie aujourd'hui trop heurté par le retour de Marcus et son mariage. Il se demanda une seconde dans quel état il découvrirait Evan. Après la discussion que Marcus et lui avait eu, il avait eu l'intention de prendre des nouvelles de son ami, mais s'était heurté à un mur. Ou plutôt une porte.

La veille, Evan avait tout d'abord refusé de répondre à ses appels, mais il avait compris son besoin de solitude et s'était retiré. Cependant le matin quand il était revenu, le jeune homme avait bien été forcé de lui répondre face à la menace de voir sa porte volé en éclat dans le cas contraire. Mais il n'avait pourtant pas ouvert sa porte, se contentant de rassurer Vincent en parlant au travers de l'obstacle de bois. Aussi, Vincent se demandait-il s'il pourrait vraiment voir Evan ce soir. Si ce dernier se résignerait à lui ouvrir ce soir.

Il s'avança vers la porte, sa main se levant vers la sonnette avec hésitation, sachant que frapper à la porte ne servirait à rien. Comparé à chez lui, chez Evan la sécurité était du niveau le plus faible. Il y avait bien un sort anti transplanage sur la boutique, mais sa faible intensité n'incluait pas l'appartement du dessus. Là ou Vincent avait quatre ou cinq sortilèges d'alarme et de protection, Evan n'en avait qu'une seule. De plus, il n'avait effectué aucuns travaux pour construire un passage direct et fermé entre l'appartement et la rue, obligeant ainsi tout visiteur à passer par le magasin pour lui rendre visite.

Ils s'étaient souvent disputé à ce propos, Vincent pensant que son ami prenait sa sécurité trop à la légère. Evan lui n'était pas du tout d'accord : pouvait on vraiment comparé la sécurité d'une bijouterie et celle d'une simple librairie spécialisé dans les contes pour enfants moldus comme sorciers ? Bien évidemment que non.

Vincent soupira et recentra ses pensées sur l'instant présent et cette stupide sonnette qui lui donnait l'impression de le narguer. De le défier de la presser. Oserait-il oui ou non ? Appuierait-il sur ce satané bouton ou s'enfuirait-il en courant comme lâche tout en se cherchant un million de raison, d'excuse à son manque flagrant de courage.

Vincent soupira, puis pris une intense et profonde inspiration, gonflant ses poumons de l'air glacé ambiant. D'un mouvement vif et un peu brusque, il pressa l'enquiquineuse moqueuse. Il n'entendit pas la sonnerie mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Au bout d'une minute sans que rien ne se passe il réitéra son geste en deux coups rapides. Le bruit que firent les planches de l'escalier en craquant sous le poids d'une personne l'informa de l'arrivé d'Evan. Heureusement, car il commençait doucement mais surement à neiger.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, sur un Evan à l'air énervé. Son regard tueur se calma dès qu'il vit qui était à la porte. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de s'écarter de l'entrée, livrant passage à son invité forcé. Vincent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passant le seuil, grimpa directement l'escalier. Une fois dans l'appartement il ôta sans manière ses gants, son manteau et ses bottes couvertes de neige, avant d'aller s'installer devant la cheminer.

Derrière lui, il entendait les pas d'Evan qui le suivait. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur le canapé dans un bruit de tissu. Au bout d'une minute de silence, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Écoute Vincent, je sais que tu t'inquiète. Mais je vais bien maintenant. Enfin… pas vraiment bien, mais sans doute déjà mieux qu'hier. »

Vincent se tourna légèrement vers lui, observant ses traits à l'air fatigué mais non maladif. Ses joues n'étaient pas excessivement pâle et ses yeux pas rougis. De toute évidence, Evan avait passé une dure journée mais se remettait peu à peu.

« Je suis content d'entendre ça… mais je en suis pas ici… que pour ça. Je veux dire, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux… j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de spécial, dit il en se tournant vers le feu. D'une chose dont j'aurais dû te faire part depuis longtemps. Pourtant jusqu'ici j'ai été trop lâche pour te faire face.

_ De quoi parles-tu Vincent ? Avec tout ça tu commence à m'inquiéter. »

Vincent l'entendit s'approcher, délaissant le canapé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face. Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Evan laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

« Que s'est-il passé dit-il en lui frôlant la joue. »

Le contact aérien tira tout de même une légère grimace à Vincent. Marcus ne l'avait pas raté. Pourtant, depuis son départ de son appartement il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de la douleur qu'il percevait maintenant, irradiant de sa pommette sur toute sa joue, déclenchant doucement mais surement une migraine. Surement la température extérieure ayant chuté sous la barre des zéro y était-elle pour quelque chose. Mais si ce coup de poing n'était pas là une preuve flagrante de la jalousie de Marcus, il voulait bien balancer tout ses bijoux dans le la mer.

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. »

Vincent le laissa se lever sans rechigner content de glaner un peu plus de temps. Mais l'autre homme revint très vite avec deux petits pots de pommade que Vincent reconnu comme étant de la main d'Annabelle. Le premier serait pour atténuer la douleur rendant presque insensible la peau de son visage pour les douze prochaines heures, et permettrait l'application du second. Le dit second serait pour soigner son vilain hématome qui disparaitrait au fur et à mesure durant la nuit. Pour ce faire, il fallait masser la crème pour la faire pénétrer la peau.

Evan s'assis sur la table basse, l'invitant à prendre place sur le canapé et commença à appliquer une petite quantité de l'anti douleur, avant de rapidement passer à la pommade de soin. Quand il eut fini, il remballa son attirail et sans prendre la peine de le remporter à la salle de bain, s'assit sur le canapé au côté de Vincent. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Marcus, dit-il simplement.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Evan. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Fred, répondit-il. »

Le visage d'Evan s'assombri aussitôt alors qu'il se levait.

« Comment ça ? Il a fait en sorte que Marcus te frappe ? Ou… Ou est-ce que tu as… tenté quelque chose avec lui ? »

Vincent nota d'un coup d'œil ses poings serrés à la jointure blanchie ainsi que son regard dur. Il se releva lentement lui faisant face.

« Rien de tout cela. Fred a quitté Marcus sur un coup de tête. Enfin c'est surtout suite à votre discussion de ce matin, fit-il légèrement inquisiteur. »

Evan qui s'était montré intéressé par la nouvelle, rougi légèrement.

« Il t'a tout raconté ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise. Alors même, je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela te concerne et en quoi cela pourrait avoir conduit à ta blessure.

_ Oui, Fred m'a tout raconté. Car Fred s'est réfugié chez moi et c'est là que Marcus l'a retrouvé. Et m'est accessoirement tombé dessus.

_ Chez toi ? Ne put que noter Evan. Pourquoi chez toi ? demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras, le corps tendu.

_ On s'est vu hier et je lui ai tenu compagnie le temps de la visite que Marcus t'a faite. On a plutôt bien accroché. On s'entend bien. Même très bien. »

Vincent vit Evan froncé les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Il tenta de faire taire ses battements de cœur ainsi que la petite voix dans sa tête qui soufflait qu'Evan avait l'air jaloux. Jaloux de Fred. Et pas par rapport à Marcus, mais bien par rapport à lui. Sans doute était il juste agacé que l'homme qui lui avait volé Marcus s'entende bien avec son meilleur ami ? Ou pire encore : qu'il ne lui vole aussi cet ami en prenant sa place auprès de lui ? C'était tout à fait le mode de pensée infantile d'Evan, songea-t-il en soupirant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux que Fred l'ai quitté ?

_ Marcus l'a récupéré, non ? Je sais déjà qu'il ne le laissera pas partir.

_ Alors tu sais que c'est plus qu'un accord commercial entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr, fit Evan avec un petit rire sans joie. Hier, je lui ai demandé s'il l'aimait et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Que c'était un marché pour réhabiliter le nom des Flint.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit honnêtement Vincent.

_ Il a hésité ! Hurla presque Evan. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a hé-si-té. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu dans ses yeux de l'incertitude et surtout de la peur, avant que son visage ne se ferme en ce masque froid que j'ai déjà tant haï. Il n'a jamais hésité avec moi, jamais trébuché, jamais tâtonné, parce qu'il a toujours su qu'il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais, continua-t-il avec un mélange de rancœur, d'amertume et de peine.

_ Il t'aime à sa façon, dit-il doucement.

_ Oui… mais pas comme je voudrais.

_ Et pas comme je le fais. »

Cette dernière phrase non préparé, totalement spontané sembla figer le temps.

Vincent sentit son souffle se couper en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il eut l'impression étrange que tout son sang quittait brutalement ses extrémités, son visage et surtout son cerveau. Ses doigts délicieusement réchauffés à la chaleur de l'âtre, lui semblèrent à nouveau gelé. Et cela juste avant que tout le sang de son corps, amassé dans son cœur, ne reparte violemment dans les endroits si soudainement déserté. Vincent sentit ses pommettes et sa gorge rougir, alors que le sang affluant dans son cerveau ne lui provoque un léger vertige. Il dût s'asseoir pour ne pas simplement s'écrouler.

Toutes ces sensations, aussi fortes soient elles, n'avaient duré qu'une poignée de secondes et quand Vincent releva la tête, il croisa les prunelles écarquillées de stupeur d'Evan. Se sentant déjà mouillé jusqu'au coup, il jugea qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à seulement se jeter à l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé. Quand j'ai eu pour la première fois ces sentiments pour toi. Mais je sais que dès tes premières approches envers Marcus, je me suis sentis triste… et jaloux. J'aurais voulu que tu me regarde de la façon dont tu le faisais avec lui, mais il restait obstinément le seul à toujours obstruer ton champ de vision sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Evan s'assoir face à lui, totalement incapable de le regarder alors qu'il lui faisait enfin sa confession, les yeux rivé sur un point imaginaire.

« Au début j'avais l'espoir qu'il ne sombre pas dans tes filets, mais il s'est laissé faire et ça a été parmi les trois plus longues années de ma vie. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si je sais qu'à un moment il s'est rendu compte de mes sentiments. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de toi à ce moment. De toi et de ton amour. Il en avait besoin pour panser certaines de ses plaies et tu étais parfait pour cela. Ton amour à comblé un vide en lui. Nous savons tous qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment eus beaucoup du côté de sa famille.

_ Doux euphémisme, murmura Evan et Vincent sourit.

_ Si tu veux. »

Le silence retomba. Lourd de tension, de non dits et d'attente. De l'un comme de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Rien, le coupa Vincent comprenant tout de suite la question. Je crois… que je voulais simplement te le dire. »

Il leva enfin ses yeux sombres pour rencontrer les prunelles claires d'Evan, qui le regardait avec appréhension.

« Je voulais aussi… savoir s'il y avait une chance de…

_ Je ne suis…

_ Je sais, le coupa encore Vincent, devinant ses pensées. Dans ta tête et ton cœur ta rupture avec Marcus est tout ce qu'il y a de plus frais, alors j'attendrais une réponse de ta part, mais pas maintenant. Je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir pendant quelque temps. Quand le choc de la révélation sera passé et quand la douleur de ta rupture atténué, je voudrais que tu me répondes honnêtement. En attendant, je resterais ton ami. Et quoi que tu décide, reprit-il après un instant, je resterais toujours ton ami. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Evan secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et Vincent se leva, le surprenant.

« Tu t'en vas tout de suit, demanda-t-il l'air un peu paniqué ?

_ Oui. Je vais chez Annabelle passer la nuit.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'ai laissé Fred et Marcus chez moi, pour qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça leur prendra alors…

_ Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je…

_ Non. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu digère tout cela d'abord. Je te rendrais visite demain matin. »

Vincent diminua la distance entre eux, forçant Evan à légèrement relevé la tête. Bien que bien moins grand que Marcus, Vincent le dominait de cinq bon centimètres. La taille parfaite pour un baiser, put bêtement s'empêcher de penser le blond. Pourtant l'idée faisant son chemin dans son esprit, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'Evan et profitant de sa surprise posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne se sentant pas repoussé, il poussa un peu plus sa chance et encadra son visage de ses deux mains, appuyant un peu plus le baiser.

Finalement, il se recula, regardant le visage surpris et empourpré d'Evan. Ce dernier ne dit rien quand il lui sourit, caressant ses pommettes en enlevant ses mains. Après un rapide salut de la tête, il se rendit à l'entrée de l'appartement et mit rapidement ses protections contre le froid. Juste avant de pousser la porte pour s'en aller, Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il aimait. Evan n'avait toujours pas bougé, si ce n'est ses bras qui s'enroulaient maintenant autour de son corps, donnant à Vincent l'envie de rentrer et de le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, il réprima son envie et partie enfin.

Il espérait juste de tout son cœur ne pas avoir tout gâché. Mais seul le temps le lui dirait.

_**MF/FW**_

Depuis plusieurs minutes rien n'avait bougé dans le petit appartement, où un rouquin assit dans un canapé à l'air confortable, enfouissait son visage dans ses main, un brun à l'air froid attaché à un fauteuil, lui faisant face.

Marcus n'osait pas rompre ce silence, de peur de… de peur de quoi ? Il n'en était lui-même, pas certain. C'était comme sils étaient au bord d'un précipice et qu'un faux mouvement pouvait les envoyer par le fond sans espoir de secours. Alors aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. C'était stupide, mais le sentiment était si fort qu'il paraitrait encore plus stupide de le nier, ou d'agir sans en prendre compte.

Quand Fred dégagea brutalement son visage, Marcus retint inconsciemment son souffle. Le roux se contenta d'agité sa baguette et de le libéré de ses entraves. L'héritier Flint ne bougea que pour faire librement circuler son sang dans ses membres endoloris d'avoir été si longtemps maintenu immobile. Son regard ne se détacha pas de Fred alors que ce dernier se levait pour faire face à la fenêtre et sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement comment ou même pourquoi, il se retrouva derrière lui à l'enlacer. Contrairement à ce qu'il envisageait, Fred ne le repoussa pas. Il appuya aussitôt son corps contre le sien, leur faisant partager la même chaleur alors qu'il se blottissait sans gêne.

À travers la fenêtre à guillotine, il pouvait voir la neige tombé en flocon léger d'une blancheur immaculé. La tombé n'était pas forte, mais assez régulière pour pensé que dans une ou deux heure une couche de neige immaculé recouvrirait à nouveau Midgard. Le spectacle était apaisant, la nuit déjà tombé leur permettant de contempler les étoiles. C'était là un avantage des villages sorciers, nul néon électrique ne venait gâcher les lueurs du ciel. L'obscurité incertaine des rues, seulement troublée par quelques flambeaux parsemés ici et là au gré des envies des autorités.

Dans le silence du village, ils auraient pu se croire seul au monde si en tendant l'oreille on en pouvait percevoir au loin un chien aboyant, ou un rire fugace. Un calme apaisant pour le corps et l'âme.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger. Les mains de Marcus reposaient sur le ventre de Fred, les mains du roux s'étant posée sur elles. Son pouce venait irrégulièrement caresser la peau satiné et chaude du dos de la main de Marcus. Ce dernier se penchait légèrement appréciant le parfum des cheveux de feu qui lui effleuraient le menton, les joues ou le bout du nez. Ni résistant plus, il finit par cédé et y enfouit tout son visage se gorgeant de ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui était propre à Fred.

C'est Marcus qui rompit l'échange en prenant la main de Fred, il le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent et Fred accrocha ses bras autour du cou de son mari, le forçant à se penché jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se frôlent sans que leurs yeux se quittent. C'est dans un murmure qu'il libéra le poids reposant sur son cœur. Ce poids qui lui rendait impossible d'envisager tout avenir ou Marcus ne serait pas.

« Je t'aime. »

Fred eut juste le temps de lire l'ébahissement profond de Marcus, avant de fortement fermer les yeux et de prendre brutalement ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. Il ne voulait pas voir son rejet sa moquerie ou tout autre réaction négative que risquait de déclencher sa déclaration. Il voulait tout oublier. Oublier que Marcus ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais et tirerait sans doute un pouvoir énorme de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'avouer.

Soudainement, Marcus qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé jusqu'à maintenant se contentant de rester debout le corps tendu, se mit à réagir. Et cela d'une manière fort agréable. Il répondit à son baiser avec brutalité, glissant sans façon sa langue dans sa bouche, la visitant comme un terrain déjà conquis et amadouant sa langue. Fred sentit son corps être pressé contre celui musculeux de Marcus et gémit de plaisir. Quand il se sentit décoller du sol, il sut qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tempête qui allait inéluctablement s'abattre sur lui.

Mais il n'opposa aucune résistance. Aidant quand Marcus lui ôta, ou plutôt déchira ses vêtements. Offrant chaque part de son être à ce regard vorace, cette bouche affamée, cette langue curieuse et ces mains excisèrent douées. Il ne retint aucun halètement, aucun soupir, aucun gémissement, aucun cri. De même il demanda, supplia, ordonna encore et encore plus, toujours plus. Chose que Marcus semblait plus que prêt à donner, son propre corps frissonnant de plaisir, gémissant et haletant sous le retour de caresse que lui infligeait Fred.

Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre avec un sentiment d'urgence et d'impatience jamais éprouvé par eux. Il fallait posséder et marquer. Graver ce souvenir que jamais il ne s'efface, trace indélébile dans le corps, le cœur et l'âme de l'autre.

C'est en arrivant enfin, sur des rives de jouissance et d'ivresse jamais atteinte auparavant qu'ils consentirent enfin à s'arrêter. Le corps épuisé, le cœur battant, le sommeil à leur porte. Accroché fermement l'un à l'autre, ils s'endormirent conscient malgré tout que rien n'était réglé.

_**MF/FW**_

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Fred s'éveilla. La morsure du froid l'avait fait frissonner et c'est en sentant le drap remonté par d'autres mains que les siennes qu'il s'éveilla. Dans la douce torpeur provoquée par le sommeil, il tendit la main sur le côté du lit et n'y rencontra que du vide. Aussitôt son esprit se reconnecta, tout son être en éveil, aux aguets, il se redressa sur le lit.

« Où comptes-tu allé à cette heure ? »

Il ne devait pas être plus de deux heures du matin, l'obscurité et le silence régnant en maitre sur la petite ville sorcière. Pourtant, Marcus était debout sur le seuil de la porte, entièrement habillé. Il semblait sur le point de juste s'en aller.

« Tu sais, je sais où tu vis. »

Sa pitoyable tentative d'humour tomba à plat, alors que Marcus ne se retournait toujours pas.

« Dis quelque chose, dit-il tristement. »

Marcus se retourna enfin, mais Fred distinguait très mal ses traits, la lampe à pétrole sur son chevet étant la seule source de luminosité dans la pièce.

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais.

_ Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Et que suis-je censé savoir ?

_ Ta déclaration ! Fit Marcus irrité.

_ Oui ? Demanda Fred en déglutissant difficilement.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Cria Marcus. »

Fred fronça les sourcils et se leva en douceur maintenant un drap fin autour de ses hanches pour maintenir un semblant de décence. Marcus avait peut être déjà tout vu, il ne pensait pas être capable d'avoir une discussion sérieuse sans rien sur le dos. Mais plus important, il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

« Marcus, s'il te plait calme toi et dis moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? »

Même dans cette demi obscurité il senti le regard colérique qui lui était lancé. Pourtant Marcus reprit son souffle avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demande. Je… je ne peux pas.

_ Oh. »

Fred sentit comme un coup en plein cœur. Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise n'est-ce pas ? Il savait que Marcus ne l'aimait pas.

« Ce… ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je peux… je peux me contenter de la même chose que tu as donné à Evan. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et son faux sourire lui écorchait les lèvres et l'âme. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal de retenir ses larmes, son cœur entaillé de l'intérieur.

« Non-non-non ! Hurla soudainement Marcus le faisant sursauter. Tu- »

Il s'interrompit et commença à faire les cent pas, laissant Fred interdit. Est-ce que Marcus souhaitait rompre leur union ? Est-ce que c'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer ? Ce serait sans doute mieux pour lui dans ce cas, non ? Alors pourquoi ses poumons lui semblaient-ils eux aussi soudainement atteint par ce mal invisible, rendant laborieuse sa respiration ?

« Tu ne comprend pas ! Je ne veux pas que… Tu… Si je pouvais-je… »

Marcus s'arrêta dans son discours sans sens et se planta juste devant lui. Pas assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle, mais assez pour qu'il n'est pas besoin de tendre le bras pour le toucher.

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je te ferais du mal. Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme Evan mais… je n'y arriverais pas. Je voudrais mais… je ne peux pas. »

Fred en resta cloué sur place. Il y avait tant de détresse émanant de Marcus en cette seule seconde, que cela semblait irréaliste. Impossible. Mais son esprit avait du mal à s'arrêter, se concentrer, alors que son cœur battait déjà à une allure forte et douloureuse. Un goût de sang empli sa bouche lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à la couper. Marcus leva lentement la main et caressa doucement la victime. Si le bonheur avait ce goût métallique il voulait le goûter jusqu'à sa mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche Marcus ? Pourquoi n'y arriverais tu pas ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou le brusquer. Marcus lui apparaissait soudainement comme un petit animal sauvage, d'une fragilité bouleversante. Fred se rendait compte comme il avait été égoïste dans cette histoire, pensant sans cesse à comment ses sentiments seraient reçus, sans songer un seul instant à ceux de Marcus.

Le brun avança d'un pas et Fred ne résista pas à lever un bras caressant la peau douce et légèrement ombré de barbe, de sa joue. La réponse de Marcus fut un chuchotement plus bas encore. Tant, que Fred dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre malgré leur proximité et le silence les entourant.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, alors je… Et elle était la seule et maintenant… comment je pourrais… »

Marcus se tût et Fred sut que le temps des révélations était passé. Pourtant, il en savait bien assez pour comprendre. Le souvenir de Marcus lui faisant dos dans la salle de bain deux jours après leur mariage lui revint en force. De même il revit avec une acuité surprenante Marcus appuyé contre une fenêtre alors qu'il lui parlait de sa sœur. Sœur qui aujourd'hui n'était plus de ce monde. Marcus ne s'était pas étendu sur le comment et le pourquoi mais il était sûr et certain que ses parents n'y étaient pas étrangers.

De même, il se souvenait du Marcus de Poudlard agressif et mauvais, solitaire et sauvage dès que qui que ce soit tentait une approche. Prenant un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir les autres. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point ce comportement avait été un appel à l'aide. Un désir de partager sa souffrance, une haine de ce que lui ne pouvait avoir : de l'affection. Mais aussi une peur doucement et surement implanté en lui, de faire confiance à nouveau pour se voir trahir, d'aimer pour encore souffrir.

En douceur, comme pour ne pas l'effrayé avec un geste trop brusque il posa son autre main sur son visage. Marcus avait retrouvé un visage froid et distant, bien qu'il ne se soit pas reculé y ajoutant une distance physique. Et Fred prenait ce dernier point pour un encouragement significatif.

« Je ne sais pas… exactement ce qui s'est passé avec _eux, _commença-t-il prudemment. Je n'en sais que le peu que tu m'as confié jusqu'ici. Tu as souffert longtemps et seul… surtout après _sa _disparition je présume, dit-il en prenant soin de ne pas prononcé ce prénom qui braquerait à coup sûr Marcus. Mais si eux ne t'ont jamais aimé, Alexandre, Annabelle, Vincent et Evan l'ont fait. Et le font encore aujourd'hui de tout leur cœur. Et moi aussi… je t'aime. Si tu as peur d'échouer, de ne pas y arriver… ce n'est pas grave. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, comme je suis près à t'apprendre comment faire. »

Le visage de Marcus s'était fait plus froid à l'évocation de ses géniteurs, mais une vague de douleur avait traversé ses yeux à celle de Sonia. Son corps s'était quelque peu détendu quand Fred avait parlé de ses amis. Le roux pensait qu'il les aimait vraiment et il en voyait la preuve la plus flagrante à leur non invitation à leur noce. Cet évènement n'avait été pour Marcus qu'un spectacle pour tous les vautours qui attendaient sa déchéance à Londres, tandis qu'il protégeait ardemment son petit paradis qu'était Midgard. Ses amis en étant partie intégrants.

Marcus avait posé ses mains sur celle de Fred quand ce dernier lui avait redis ses sentiments, les ôtant avec délicatesse. Mais ce simple geste créa un vide en Fred qui se dit qu'il perdait du terrain, que Marcus allait sortir de l'appartement avant de tout simplement sortir de sa vie. Pourtant il avait continué, implorant presque.

Et maintenant Marcus le regardait dans les yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément.

Il avait à de nombreux moment songé que Fred pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Pourtant à chaque fois il avait repoussé l'idée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui pourrait l'aimer, _lui._ Que pouvait-il lui trouver ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré que ses côtés les plus horribles et les plus faibles. Et puis malgré les années écoulées résonnait encore parfois à ses oreilles les mots crus de son père lui disant qu'il ne servait à rien. Inutile, stupide et faible. Il pouvait aussi sentir le regard méprisant, écœuré de sa mère alors qu'elle le détaillait du regard. Ils étaient ses parents et ne l'avaient jamais aimé, ou s'ils l'avaient fait, c'était de la pire façon possible. Alors comment quelqu'un comme Fred…

Mais la question ne se posait plus. Parce que Fred le lui avait dis. Il l'aimait. Le pourquoi avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Il lui avait rappelé que même si ses parents n'avaient rien trouvé de bon en lui. Rien qui ne soit digne d'amour, ses amis avaient trouvé. Ces personnes dont il avait accepté la main tendu étaient des gens bien. Gentils, généreux et fidèle. Eux l'aimaient. Alors ne pas avoir été aimé par des gens égoïste et sans cœur faisait-il la moindre importance ?

Et puis cet homme en face de lui, lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Un quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir obtenir et ce, malgré les rencontres formidables qu'il avait faites et les amitiés fantastiques qu'il avait liées. Alors peut être… peut être bien…

Quand il avança d'un pas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Fred ne sut comment l'interpréter et ne songea même pas à rendre le baiser. La tension dans son corps était forte, tendant douloureusement chacun de ses muscles. Marcus s'écarta rapidement, appuyant son front contre le sien et souffla un mot tout contre ses lèvres. Un mot qui changea absolument tout entre eux.

« D'accord. »

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Et voilà les ami_s_, après tout ce temps c'est fini ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et on patienté pour les chapitre qui tardait tant à venir. Je vous remercie pour vos message d'encouragement ou "d'enguirlandage" aussi bien en review, qu'en message personnel.C'est grâce à vous que j'ai avancé. Je remercie aussi **Bleugus** qui m'a donné l'autorisation de cette fic, ainsi que **Loveyuya** qui comme sur mes autres travaux m'a été d'une grande aide._

_Gros Bisous à tous et à la prochaine, au détour d'une autre fic. ^^  
_

_**Lyly-chan**_

_**Ps : **Je compte bien mettre un épilogue sur ce que seront devenu ces deux couples, mais je ne sais pas dû tout ce qu'il contiendra et quand je pourrais l'écrire et le poster. _


	14. Annonce 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
